Last Wish
by trycee
Summary: Fifteen Year old William is dying and his Last Wish is to Reunite with his Parents, Mulder and Scully. Can his adoptive Parents, The Van DeKamps find them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Wish**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not for profit.**

 _ **Casper, Wyoming:**_

"This can't be," the aging woman said, wiping away her tears. "There has to be something that you can do," she said, staring back at the younger black haired woman behind a desk. Her husband squeezed her hand as he silently stared off, detaching himself as he took in the bad news.

The black haired woman sighed and pushed back away from her desk. "This isn't easy for me to tell you," she offered. "But your local office was correct. The Make-A-Wish foundation can't get involved in adoption laws. That's not the mission of our organization. We unfortunately can't bypass the law to make this wish. Adoption laws are not on our side. Wyoming is a Closed Adoption state. We cannot access his records even if we want too. We could grant most wishes but this, unfortunately, isn't one of them," she said, watching as the older gray haired woman, wiped her tears and reached out her hand for her husband who clasped it in his.

The woman continued. "Now, if your son wants to go to Disney World or something like that, we can work on that."

"He's dying," the man finally snapped, his tone slightly bitter. "His last wish is to simply meet his birth parents before he dies," he growled. "He doesn't want anything else but this!"

Deborah Harrison, the Executive Assistant at the Casper, Wyoming Chapter of the Make-A-Wish Foundation clasped her hands in front of her. The Van DeKamps had driven five hours to meet with her, hoping that she would grant William's dying wish.

Deborah could see the anguish in their faces. She handed them an envelope. "Since you came so far, this will take care of the hotel, your dinner and gas money back to Jackson. Please, let me know if William changes his mind and wants a different wish."

Mrs. Van DeKamp stood up and grabbed the envelope. The older woman, his wife, turned without a word and headed for the door. Mr. Van DeKamp stood up and followed behind his wife out the door. They walked down the hallway in silence until they reached the waiting room where William was waiting. He looked bored as he dodged the antics of the sickly much younger kids who were running around him. He had on noise cancelling headphones, blocking out all the sounds as the fragile children with their worried parents who were trying not to huddle over them but instead let them play freely. He already knew the outcome of his parents meeting with Deborah Harrison. He could read his adoptive parents minds before they reached him.

William looked up at them and saw the sadness in his Mom's eyes. "We'll find another way," he urged, reassuringly. "It'll happen. I can feel it. We'll find another way."

She smiled and touched the top of his red head. "How you always know what I'm about to say, I'll never know."

Fifteen yr old William stood up and slid his head phones down to his neck. "I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about me" he went on, answering their unasked question. "I'm just starving that's all. I'm not dying YET," he said, heading towards the exit door.

The Van DeKamps glanced at eachother and then followed behind their adoptive son they had raised since he was a few months old. William pushed open the front door and stepped out into the warm Casper, Wyoming air. He glanced up towards the sky. He could feel the shimmering craft that was cloaked mimicking the clouds. They had been following and observing him for several years. He was not afraid of them, he felt a connection to them. He was fascinated by them but didn't spend that much time thinking about them, the aliens, who spoke to him assuring him that they weren't going to harm him. They were fascinated by him, with his special abilities. He could read minds when he chose too, he could remote view and see places far beyond where he was. He could lift objects with his mind and teleport, all abilities he had always known he had to hide from everyone else but would play around with as a child in secret. As a teenager, he had developed his current mystery illness which weakened him, and he had stopped dabbling with his abilities as much. But as William stood outside of the Make-A-Wish office, staring up in the sky, he was angry. He wasn't sure if they had caused his illness, all he knew was that the doctors had determined that his mystery illness was killing him.

William's blood had been studied for over a year by doctors, labs, universities who were all at a lost of this unknown blood disorder that was now killing him. He had started growing ill nearly two years before. It had started with him feeling sick, and bruising fairly easily. But, the bruises never healed and he continued to feel sick, growing weaker as time went on. William was tested for cancer, Lupus, and every other type of disease. They could determine that he had a blood disorder but that was all they could determine. Unlike Platelet Blood disorders, he did not bleed easy but he was in fact sick because of his own blood. Doctors far and wide struggled to understand what was killing him. They soon discovered that William's blood was changing. To the shock of all the researchers as they were drawing Williams blood, it had a green appearance before slowing changing back to red much to the horror of the medical community. William and the Van DeKamp were paraded all over the country looking for a cure. William was sure that THEY, the Aliens, were aware of him, including the government but they were leaving him alone for now, perhaps because he was slowly dying anyway.

William was being studied, poked and prodded nearly daily, despite the fact that his blood disorder created more wounds. Doctors were at a loss about his conditon. He was an anomoly and the only thing they could determine was that they could not save his life. Doctors had given him less than four months to live. Williams blood was attacking him, slowly killing him and he was sure the answer to his problems was in the hidden craft in the sky. He could easily heal his sores with a swipe of his hand. But he wasn't unable to stop them from reappearing. It was frustrating for him.

His parents watched him as he stared up at the sky. He had been staring up at the sky a lot lately and they were convinced that he was in the bargaining stage of Death, trying to bargain with God. That was at least, what their Christian support group had told them during weekly meetings. They had been worried as they watched their outwardly healthy looking son start to realize that he was in fact dying. His hair had started to fall out and so they shaved his red hair in a crew cut and his skin was covered in sores, purplish bruises and healing wounds. He wore a hat and covered his arms with long sleeves even in the blistering summer heat. His parents watched him as he made his way to the old beat-up pickup truck. He glanced back at his adoptive parents. "You think she can feel me? That whole maternal instinct thing?"

They knew just who _'She_ ' was. Mrs. Van DeKamp smiled despite the grating on her heart every time he mentioned his real mother. "I can feel you and even though I didn't give birth to you, I can still feel you because I'm your mother. So, I'm sure ' _She_ ' can as well."

A smile appeared at the corner of Williams mouth and he nodded his head. His dad glanced at his wife and then opened the door of the pickup truck and they all slid in. "I want a milkshake. You think there's good milkshakes around here?"

His parents were surprised. He'd been struggling with his appetite lately. Mrs. Van DeKamp opened the envelope she'd been handed. She glanced at a coupon provided by the Make-A-Wish foundation for their free meals at Johnny J's Diner with they're famous Milkshakes. She glanced over to her husband who shook his head. He'd swear that William was psychic but being devout Evangelical Christians, psychics and witchcraft were from the devil and so he tried to dismiss the lingering thoughts about it. According to _his_ bible, the only one that knew the future was Jesus.

Mr. Van DeKamp pointed his truck towards the direction of Johnny J's. It was getting late and he was sure they'd make use of the free hotel stay as well, heading out in the morning for the five hour journey back home. They had sat down for their meal at Johnny J's, decked out like an authentic 50's diner. William had filled up on a large Strawberry Milkshake having eaten all of his large cheeseburger and fries smothered in dark gravy. They hadn't seen him eat so much since he'd gotten sick. He smiled back at his parents. "I'm okay right now."

His parents nodded, grateful to God that at this moment, they could witness the son that they loved so much acting the way he used to be before he grew sickly. They watched as the handsome, tall, redheaded William flirted with a few girls who giggled in his direction. He could read his parents thoughts when he wanted too but he was doing his best to block out his parents fears and just enjoy the attention from the girls. Occasionally though, he would drift back to his impending death and his wish that would not be granted, to meet his birth parents, especially his birth mother. He felt a connection to her that could not be explained and he wanted to at least see them before he subcumbed to his mysterious illness.

 _ **Hoover Building, Washington, D. C**_.

Scully sat in the X-Files office, her mind drifting off into one of her daymares again and it was disturbing her. She could see the fantasies she often had of William as he was growing up. It helped her cope with her daily lost but often her visions always ended in something tragic and horrific. She wiped at her eyes and looked up to Mulder standing beside her. "Whats going on?"

She shook her head. "It's a mother's curse," she replied, her eyes searching Mulder's. "Feeling him. Knowing he's out there. Having anxiety about him, even though I don't know where he is."

Mulder reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but pulled back. It wasn't what they did anymore. He shook his head. "It's gonna be alright, Scully," he reassured.

He could tell that his words weren't exactly comforting to her.

"Somethings wrong," she said, standing up. "I feel that something is wrong, Mulder."

"With William?", Mulder was helpless as he stared back at his partner, the mother of his child.

Scully could tell that he wanted to comfort her, that was his way, but they lived separate lives now and touching even for comfort was now awkward and an unspoken boundary, one that had never existed between them before.

"It's okay, Mulder," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm okay. It's just these daymares and even my nightmares have been coming more frequently lately."

He stepped closer to Scully and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, afraid to touch her any more than he was. "I'm here for you, okay. No matter what."

Scully searched his eyes and then stepped back away from him, immediately building up the wall she had rebuilt between them.

Mulder sighed. "Just because we're separated Scully, doesn't mean we don't care about each other. William is my son too."

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said, rebuking herself. "It was easier, before between you and me. For years we danced around being together in this very office. We've gone through so much together now, Mulder. And stepping back into the X-Files office after all we've been through. Our son...our separation, it confuses things a little."

"Not to me," he spoke, with saddened eyes, his voice huskier the older he was getting.

Scully nodded her head. "I know it."

"Nothing will ever changed that for me, Scully. You are still my partner, the mother of my child, my best friend and so much more."

Scully reached out her hand and slipped it in his. They said nothing as Scully slowly pulled away and straightened her shoulders, sitting back down. She had a report she had to finalized. Mulder retreated back to his desk but he was troubled. He was worried that her fear about William might actually be right.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Wish**

 **Part 2**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not for profit.**

 _ **Jackson, Wyoming:**_

William had started feeling ill again on the trip home. His bluish bruises all over his body ached and he felt lethargic. His parents did their best to make him comfortable, setting up a daybed downstairs in the living room by the large picture window in case he was too weak to walk up the stairs of their farm home. William lay in the bed, staring out at the same fields he'd seen all of his life but quickly the image disappeared, replaced by a place he had never seen in person but yet could see so clearly in his minds-eye. William could see a darkened office though he couldn't tell where it was. He could feel _HER_ so clearly but he couldn't see her face. It was like he was looking through her eyes. He could feel her pain, her tears, and her strength, but it was still like a fuzzy 60's projection film from his vantage point. William often could tune in to her at will and at other times when her emotions were to great. This time he was choosing to tun in to her. He felt compelled to.

The last time William saw his real mother he was about five months old. But unlike most other human beings, he could remember his mother. He could remember her singing to him. He remembered her holding him with so much love joy and something else...fear, of what, he wasn't quite sure. William could also remembered the color of her hair though he couldn't place her face, he just knew that she had red hair like himself and he knew that she had been strong. For William, being able to feel his mother's strength even from a distance made him stronger and helped him to fight his mysterious illness. William knew when his birth mother was thinking about him and she was at that very moment, crying, upset. Despite his gifts, he could not tell just where she was. William was often frustrated. He could see so much like a window in his mind that could tune in to bits and pieces of his birth mother's surroundings and pick up on her feelings but he was blocked from knowing her whereabouts. He suspected THEY were the ones keeping him from them and it irritated him. But, the one thing that William was sure of for certain was that his birth mother needed to know what was happening to him. She needed to know that he was dying. It was his last wish, to see their faces before he died.

Mrs. Van DeKamp sat in the kitchen, watching her son stare out the window for hours at a time and it broke her heart. She was frustrated with the mysterious blood disorder that was robbing herself and her husband of their son. After a year of rushing from one hospital and specialist to the other, they were desperate to find a cure to William's illness but they had also come to grips with their reality. He was dying and so their mission changed from trying to save him to granting his last wish. William had being bounced around from doctor to doctor all over the nation who were all baffled by William's condition, all they could do was reassure them that his original prognosis was correct, William would soon die. After all the anger and tears, they decided to sign William up for the Make-A-Wish foundation to have his last wish. But unlike most teens his age, William didn't want to meet a celebrity or go to a foreign country, he wanted to meet his birth parents, a nearly impossible task. It was a long shot but they hoped that they would be successful, somehow.

The Van DeKamps' had pleaded with the adoption agency and fought with the State of Wyoming, begging them to release his adoption records, all the while, William was growing sicker and sicker. William still had days where he was relatively normal but other days, like today he could barely move and just laid in the bed staring out at the vast landscape before him.

For months, Mrs. Van DeKamp had wracked her brain trying to find a solution and then it dawned on her. She had a connection, a former classmate that had left Jackson, Wyoming and moved to the larger city of Cheyenne long before. She often saw him during high school reunions. It was a long shot. They were never really close, but maybe he could help. She sat down at her desk nestled in her country kitchen and opened her laptop. She searched for the Facebook page of her former classmate and messaged him. All she could do was hope that he remembered her and would help. She could only try.

It felt like an eternity as she waited for a response. Hours passed and it was time for her to cook dinner for her husband who had been out in the fields working all day and for William who had been laid up ill. When supper was done, she checked her messages again and was surprised to see a response. Nervously, she sat down and read the message. She covered her mouth and screamed out. William glanced up from his half eaten plate. He stared at the back of his adoptive mother's head. She was glued to the laptop screen.

"It's going to work," William said.

His mother turned to look at him, a mixture of happiness and confusion. "What?"

"It's going to work. Contact him. He'll find them."

"You think so?", she said, optismistically.

"Yeah, I know it," he said, rising up slowly from the table. He walked over to his mother and kissed the top of her head. "I'm telling you, this time, it will work. So, call him."

She smiled back at her son. "I love you, you know that."

He was weaker and thinner than he had been before but he smiled back. "I know. And mom, no matter what, I love you too."

William reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry mom. It'll be okay."

"Okay," she said, trying to appear strong in front of William.

Mrs. Van DeKamp watched as he slowly walked back to his daybed. Her husband busied himself, grabbing up the dishes and scraped the plates into the garbage can. "What is it hun? What are you looking at?"

"I need the phone," she said, rereading the message her friend had sent her. "Do you remember Joe? Joseph Billings from high school?"

He tried hard to remember but couldn't. "That was a thousand years ago."

"Remember, he was always saying he wanted to be a cop or something like that."

He cocked his head to the side and tapped his finger against his cheek. "Oh yeah... And people made fun of him because he was so short."

"That's the one."

"He's a P.I. now. I remember him mentioning it at the last reunion. He lives in Cheyenne now. He wants us to call him."

Her husband handed her the house phone and she nervously dialed his number. Her husband with suds on his hands stood behind her. He finally grabbed a towel to wipe his hands as he stood reading the screen. They both looked at eachother, as the phone dialed. Finally, her friend answered, "Hey, been along time," Joseph Billings spoke.

"It has," she said, nervously. "I was surprised that you remembered me."

"Of course," he said. "And I'm sorry to hear about your boy," he said.

She sighed. "Yeah...", she said, anxiously.

"I can help you," he said. "I have connections, an Adoption Consulant at the Wyoming Family Services. As you know, Wyoming is a closed adoption state but this friend of mine helps me out when I need them too."

"How much would it cost?", she asked, glancing up to her husband, who looked back at her nervously.

Joe chuckled. "Nothing. There won't be a cost to you. I don't charge family or friends," Joseph said. "I do this for a living, it's not a big deal for me. I've been a Private Investigator for over a decade. I know how to get things done. And it would be my pleasure to find your boys biological parents...hopefully, _soon_..."

Mrs. Van DeKamp sighed in relief. "Thank You so much Joe."

"Not a problem. I'll contact you soon," he said, hanging up.

William listened as his parents hugged each other excitedly but he was focused on some other place. He had always known of his real parents and so despite growing up in Wyoming with the Van DeKamps, he knew that he belonged somewhere else. He could see a small white house, it felt like on a farm surrounded by trees. He couldn't see what was happening but he felt at peace there. He closed his eyes and began to sleep for the first time all day.

His mother, Mrs. Van DeKamp, covered him with a blanket and stroked his short red hair. She stood over him, praying to God that this time, it would work. She prayed that he would not die before he met his birth parents. She had faith just as he did that this would work this time. She just had to believe.

 _ **Mulders House, Virginia:**_

"Mulder, I didn't come here to argue."

"I'm not arguing...", he argued, his hands on his hips. He was frustrated. "Scully...this is hard for me. Can you understand that? "

Scully crossed her arms in front of her as she stood against the porch. "I didn't come here to talk about our separation, Mulder."

He was trying to be patient. This was what SHE had wanted, not him. He was trying to give her space to figure out where she wanted the relationship to go. He hoped it was in the same direction he was in, but he'd learned recently that there were no guarantees in their relationship. He'd always assumed there would be. Mulders depression and obsessions had finally pushed Scully away but nothing had changed as far as he felt. He stilled loved her.

"I came because the only person I can talk to about William is you," she fretted, staring into his eyes. "My mom and I can't exactly relate to each other, Mulder. She has never lost a small child, Mulder and I have lost two of them. Just like I have never lost an adult child or my husband."

Mulder looked on as she continued. "My mom can't relate to the guilt that I carry around with me on a daily basis for giving William up."

Mulder reached out and pulled her towards him instinctively, anchoring her to him.

"You're his mother, Scully. A Mother's Instinct is a well documented phenomenon. If you feel that way, then I would bet my life on it that you're right but... "

"But?", she questioned, looking up into his sullen eyes.

"It could just be your anxiety from working with sick kids."

She pulled back and Mulder dropped his arms, sadly.

"You're right," Scully added. "It could just be my hospital work and our latest case on the X-Files causing me to develop anxiety. He's probably just living his life. He could be the captain of his basketball team...", she said, starry-eyed. "Handsome and tall just like you," she smiled, her eyes settling on Mulder. "With red hair...and my eyes."

"Probably having to chase the girls away," Mulder grinned proudly.

She grinned back at him. "I bet he is." Her smile quickly faded. "I hope all that's true," she said, as the nagging feeling returned. "But what if I'm right?", she said, looking up into his worried eyes.

Scully could see Mulder was at a lost for words and looked helpless as he stared back at her. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly.

Scully touched her cross around her neck. "I have to keep the faith that he'll be okay. I mean, I have to believe that, right?"

"Right," he sighed. "It'll be okay, Scully. He's okay."

She could feel the tears tickling at the corners of her eyes. She swiped at them quickly and coughed, trying to straighten herself up. "It's getting late."

Mulder nodded. He wished she would stay but he no longer had a say in those things. They were separated and this had been the first time he'd seen her outside of work in two months. Just looking at Scully hurt his heart. He needed her and having her stand in front of him again, back on their porch so close he could feel her warmth bounce off of him in waves, was like ripping open a wound after it had begun to heal. "Call sometimes, Scully, outside of work, that is. Don't be a stranger."

She sighed heavily. "I will." She locked eyes with him. "Thank You for once again being there, Mulder. I know its hard," she paused, her eyes cast away from him. "Our separation...but thank you for being there."

"Of course," he said, touching her shoulder. She seemed to be battling with herself, he noticed, before pulling away.

"I work at the hospital tomorrow but I'll see you the day after at the office."

"Okay," he sighed.

Scully turned and walked back down the steps. He watched as she turned on her car. She looked at him one last time before pulling off, leaving him to stand on the porch as mosquitoes buzzed at the porch light that cascaded light over him. Mulder's mind went back to William as it often did. He could not feel William the way Scully could, but he too had fears about William. He often worried that his son was being abducted and would one day be taken away like Samantha, never to return. It was his greatest fear. Mulder hoped with all hope that William was healthy and happy, wherever he was. Mulder stepped into the home, alone again, and turned off the porch light, plunging the little white house into utter darkness.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Wish**

 **Part 3**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line:** **Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

She had been waiting over a week for word before her friend Joseph Billings finally called her. Mrs. Van DeKamp sat on her sofa with her husband standing behind her, as she waited patiently, listening to Joe, explain the steps he and his allies had taken to obtain the information on Williams birth parents. She was on pins and needles and could care less about the details as she waited for him to get to the point. All she wanted to know was if he or his connections had indeed found William's birth parents. Mrs. Van DeKamp placed the phone on speaker so her husband could hear as well.

"Well, this will probably shock you. As you know, William was born in Washington, D.C."

"Yes," she answered. "We of course knew that."

"But, what you didn't know was that the reason William was adopted and placed here in Wyoming was because we have strict closed adoption laws."

"So, his mother didn't want to be found?"

"It's not like that," Joseph continued. "It was because someone was after his birth mother and was after him..."

Mrs. Van DeKamp stood up suddenly. "Was it a case of domestic abuse? Was his father after her?"

Joseph laughed heartily. "Ah...no. His mother graduated from University of Maryland at the top of her class. She is a highly accredited Physician, a Surgeon, a Pathologist and a former FBI Agent."

"An FBI agent," Mrs. Van DeKamp answered, surprised. She felt a pang of jealously at the information. "She's all that and a doctor?" She glanced down at her simple floral dress and rebuked herself for feeling inadequate.

"Yes. Well, she was. She left the FBI after a few years, not long after William was born. William's Father was also a FBI Agent as well. Oxford educated as a Psychologist and as a Criminal Profiler in the FBI. He was so successful that they allowed him his own division within the FBI, which is where he met, William's mother. She was assigned to work in that division."

"Looks like they became more than just co-workers," Mr. Van DeKamp stated.

"Seems to be," Joe added.

"Is she still alive?", Mrs. Van DeKamp asked.

"There's no death record for her, so yes. But, there is a death record for William's father though."

"Oh No...", she exclaimed.

"How'd he die?, her husband asked.

Joe contined to read off of his computer screen. "William's father's death record is dated a few months before William was born. He was missing for about three months. The FBI launched a search for him. He was found dead. So a few months later, William was born. She apparently attempted to keep him but her life was in danger. And Williams..."

"That explains so much," Mrs. Van DeKamp sighed. "We were told by the Agency that she gave William up reluctantly and with a great deal of pain. That explains so much...", she said, looking at her husband.

He reached out and held her arm, trying to calm her as she continued. "His mother was all alone after Williams father died but she loved her son enough to give him to us."

"She did," Mr. Van DeKamp agreed.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"She loved him," Mr. Van DeKamp sighed. "God bless her."

Joe continued, "So, I have her name and I have William's father's name. Do you have a pen?"

She pulled away from her husband and started searching around the living room frantically until she found one. She tore off a piece of paper. "Go ahead."

"Her name is Dana Scully. Dr. Dana Katherine Scully."

"Dana Scully...," she said, savoring the name.

"And his father is Fox William Mulder."

" _William_...So he was named after his father."

Joseph paused and checked his screen. "Yeah, looks like it. You know what...hold on. I think I'll google Dr. Dana Scully and see if I can get something on her."

Mrs. Van DeKamp waited with baited breath as the minutes ticked by.

"Wow...," Jo spoke into the phone. "She is a Surgical Assistant at Our Lady of Sorrows in Washington D.C. She has accommodations out the ying-yang."

"Really?", Mrs. Van DeKamp asked.

"Yeah. She is listed on the Hospitals webpage."

Mrs. Van DeKamp snapped her fingers at her husband and whispered, "Laptop."

He rushed to get it and returned. She quickly typed in the name, Dr. Dana Scully, Our Lady of Sorrows. Both Van De Kamps gasped as they looked at the photo in front of them. Mrs. Van DeKamp began to cry. "Oh my god, it's William..."

They stared at her photo and glanced at each other. "He looks identical to her. I am shaking," Mrs. Van DeKamp gulped.

The read and re-read her profile, taking in her education, FBI history and all of her accomplishments. And then Mrs. Van DeKamp turned to her husband. "OMG, honey. It just registered in my slow brain. She's a DOCTOR. She's a DOCTOR," she screamed, tossing the phone down with Joe still on the line, all but forgotten. "We need to book plane tickets."

Mr. Van DeKamp grabbed up the phone, "Joe?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, " he laughed. "I think booking tickets is a great idea. Let me know and I could fly into D.C. and meet you there."

"You would do that?"

"D.C. isn't like Jackson or any place in Wyoming. Washington D.C. can be a scary place. I used to live in D.C. so I know my way around. I could help if you need me."

"Thanks so much, Joe. We'll be trying to fly out, asap. We'll contact you in a few hours."

"Good deal. Talk to you soon."

Mr. Van De Kamp hung up the phone. He stared back at the photo of William's mother. She was a very beautiful woman, he noted. He wondered if she ever thought about her son. She had certainly achieved a great deal since giving up her son. He could see his wife scrambling around like a chicken with her head cut off. "Hon...first off, shouldn't we wait until Will gets home from school to tell him."

She sighed. "Maybe we should wait to tell him. Maybe we should call the Jacobson's and tell them to look after the farm for us for awhile while we're gone," she said, looking around. "We need to get tickets, and pack our suitcases and get Will's medicine..."

"Okay...," he said, standing up. "I'll get the tickets and you do the packing. But what do we tell William?"

"We'll tell him that a new hospital is interested in seeing him."

"Should we really get his hopes up like that, that we'll find a cure?"

"I don't want to overwhelm him. He's been so sick lately and weak. I really just want to give it time to sink into our heads first before we spring this on him."

"So we wait until we're in front of her? I don't think so."

She threw up her hands. "I don't know. I just don't know. This is all happening so fast. I only know that this is our sons Last Wish and we have her name now. We know where she is. I just know that we need to get to her soon before..."

"Don't say it," he said, plopping back down and typing in the laptops. "You want to leave tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight," she said, exhaustively. "Tonight...we need to get there."

They hadn't heard the small handicap school bus pull up in front of their home with a weak but determined William in it. They were surprised when the front door opened and William walked in with a smile gracing his face. His mother looked at him curiosly. "Will? Something good happened at school?"

"You found her," he grinned.

"How did you...", she said, shocked. "How did you know."

He smiled back at them. "We leave tonight?"

Mrs. Van DeKamp shot a look at her husband who shrugged his shoulders. She returned her gaze to her son. "Yeah."

"I can't wait to meet her and my dad."

Mrs. Van DeKamp grabbed William's hand and lead him over to the sofa. She patted the space beside her. He sat down, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "Will, your father died right before you were born. And apparently your mother was in grave danger, as were you, and that's why she gave you up. I'm sorry, honey. Maybe we could visit your father's grave."

"He's not dead," William said. "He is very much alive. I know he's sad...he feels like he's lost everything but I have a feeling, I'll help bring them back together," he said, rising up with the help of his adoptive mother and walking up the steps. "I'm gonna go pack my bags," he called out.

"Did you hear that?", she said, turning to her husband.

He looked up briefly. "Hmm? Ah...Yeah..."

"He thinks his dad is still alive and that he'll somehow bring them together. Maybe it's that Parent Trap thing, that fantasy kids have..."

"Got it!", her husband grinned. "Three tickets to D.C. This trip won't be cheap...And hotels there, decent ones, cost more than some of the horses we have..."

She grinned at her husband but then grew quiet. "What is it, hon?", he asked.

"What if meeting his mother tears him apart from us?"

She knew he had the same concerns. He sighed heavily. "We have to just leave it in the hands of God, dear. We weren't given our son to suddenly lose him...," he realized his poor choice of words. "Not in that way. He is still our son."

"I'm happy we found her but, I really can't be as sure as you are about all that."

 _ **Washington D.C**_ **:**

Scully was listening to the directions of the Surgeons as they operated on a boy of eight, constructing the ears he was born without. She had been anxious the entire day, checking her phone for messages, none of which were from Mulder. She knew he was on a case without her and that often made her a nervous wreck. She still worried about him even thought they were separated. She still loved him despite everything.

Scully cracked her neck. She was stiff from back to back surgeries scheduled that day but the X-Files case that Mulder was on was still on her mind. She rotated between the X-Files office and the hospital nowadays, now that she and Mulder were reassigned to the division. It made her life a little more tricky, a little more exhausting. She'd worked for six years as a Physician at Our Lady of Sorrows and until the last year when she began to work as a Surgical Assistant. She was now juggling two very distinct and demanding careers. Scully was older now, twenty three years had elasped since she first set foot into the X-Files office. Now, she walked a little slower and she ran a little less. She wasn't as limber as she once was, with a stiff arm and joint pain in her neck and back that reminded her that she was a woman in her fifties. Even though she hadn't really aged much since her thirties except a few more laugh lines but she was in fact fifty-one years old.

Had her daughter Emily lived, she would have been nineteen years old now. Scully often thought about that as she dealt with the younger nurses and doctors fresh out of school, young and full of life, with wide eyes untainted with time and experience. But she did have one child alive, William, who was fifteen. She thought about him every second of the day. She often imagined his life especially when she would treat young teenage boys William's age with sports injuries when she was a Pediatriac Surgeon. Even now as a Surgical Assistant working on young children with the top surgeons in the D.C. area, every fresh face she imagined could be William. She kept herself busy tying to push the images in the back recesses of her mind. But she often dreamed of William which flooded her every waking moment, the ones that weren't occupied by other thoughts, that of his father, Mulder.

Working with Mulder once more had made her again lose the hard shell she had built up that helped her to leave him in the first place. It had taken every bit of will she had within her to make that decision, one that tore them both apart. She was like a fish out of water trying to live as a single woman like she had twenty plus years before. It had been hard. She missed him daily but she had done it, it had been her own choice even if she wasn't sure at times that it had been the right one. But, being around Mulder as they worked again back in The X-Files office, alone together, made her heart ache for him. It confused her feelings and she found herself flirting with him and vice versa. She found herself wishing he would touch her like he once had. She missed the way he looked at her, like she was the only person that existed in his eyes. But he was also trying to recover from his clinical depression, which had drove a wedge through their relationship. He was trying to find his way in the very same office he had fought so hard for. But, Mulder's heart wasn't in it anymore. She could see it in his eyes and she knew part of it was because they were estranged.

Scully rebuked herself for her mind wandering and landing, of course, on Mulder. She clamped the veins and tried to concentrate on where she was at that very moment, operating on an innocent boy. She was still feeling unease about William. She stitched the skin closed as the nurse spread idodine over the tender skin. She glanced up at her fellow Surgeons who were cleaning up after tacking on the other ear and she waited for them to call the end of the surgery. It was called and the patient was wheeled into recovery, and Scully headed out to clean herself up. She stripped off her gloves and began to wash her hands. She froze in her tracks. Like a nightmare, she saw her son, William, lying on the table, sick and dying. She shivered and glanced around as the daymare ended. She sighed trying to shake off the nagging feeling that something was wrong and scrub herself clean of the blood.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Wish**

 **Part 4**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

 _ **Our Lady Of Sorrows**_ **:**

Dr. Spurlock had been looking all over the hospital for Dr. Scully. He often called upon her whenever he was short a few doctors at the E.R. He typically could find her working late as if she had no life outside of the hospital. She was always willing to work if he asked her. He occasionally felt guilty about using her in this way, but he knew Dr. Scully had her reasons for throwing herself into her work, even if they were a mystery to him and everyone that knew her. He could tell her relationship was strained and he figured that was the reason she worked harder than any doctor and now Surgical Assistant, he had ever seen.

He searched her out, checking her office and the surgery bays. He hurried to the door she typically used to access her car. He caught her before she had stepped out into the evening air. "Dr. Scully."

She whirled around, surprised. "Dr. Spurlock."

He could tell that she was troubled. "You okay? Tired?"

She smiled and then ducked her head down. "Been a long day."

"Oh...," he said, a hint of disappointment in his tone. "I was gonna ask if you could work the Emergency room."

She looked surprised. "Not tonight, right?"

"No, actually tomorrow. These new doctors never last very long," he sighed.

Scully could see the frustration in his brow. "Sure, it's my day off," she said, thinking about her duties at the X-Files that would have to be put on hold. "My day's are now split between here and the FBI."

Dr. Spurlock looked at her with admiration. "Dr. Scully, you work for the FBI? In what capacity?"

"I'm also an FBI Agent."

He shook his head in amazement. "I know I've said this before but I think I really do need to order you that cape."

She chuckled. "Thanks. I'd take a good nights sleep instead."

"Need a prescription for some sleeping pills?", he said, whipping out his note pad.

She held up her hand. "Thanks but no. I think a nice hot bath will do."

Dr. Spurlock, a tall older man with dark hair and a gray streak parting his hair and a shiny wedding ring, openly ogled her from head to toe and then looked off embarrassed at his reaction. Scully knew instantly what he had been thinking.

"Dr. Spurlock," she said, as he looked at her guiltily. "I'll be there in the morning," she said, heading towards the door.

He looked back, his face reddened. "See you then, Dr. Scully."

Scully waved her hand and headed for her car in the hospitals parking structure. Scully's phone rang and she answered it as she tossed her briefcase into her car. She switched to the hands-free feature, broadcasting the call through her car. "Scully," she answered.

"Hey, Scully," Mulder said with his deep scratchy voice.

Scully sighed in relief. He was safe and she was grateful for that. "How'd the case go?"

"I tracked down Mrs. Caputo and she retracked her statement. So now she's saying she never saw a large UFO over her home...", he paused. "I think they got to her."

 **"** I'm sorry Mulder."

He was silent a moment and then spoke. "I need you to write up the report on it when you come in tomorrow."

She sighed. "Mulder, you are capable of submitting it yourself."

"Ah, come on, Scully," he whined. "You know Skinner hates it when I write them up. I think he prefers you."

"Well, I can't come in tomorrow so you'll have to do it."

She could hear him sigh heavily. "A surgery?"

"No...Dr. Spurlock needs me in the E.R."

"I need you at the X-Files."

She could hear it in Mulder's voice that he felt let down by her choice in not assisting him. "I can't make any promises, Mulder. But, if they can get a substitute, then I'll come in."

"Great, Scully."

"Not making any promises though."

"Alright," he said. "See you then," he said, hanging up.

She parked her car at her apartment and walked in the door, taking the elevator up to her lavish apartment all alone. She placed her briefcase on her desk and then tossed off her shoes and lined them at her front door. She headed straight for her bathroom, ready to strip out of her clothes, take a soft bubble bath, and try to get some sleep, something she hadn't had much of in the past few days. She was trying to dismiss her anxieties. It wasn't like she could act on them in the first place, and so she tried focusing on herself, staying healthy and getting enough rest.

 _ **Washington D.C :**_

Mrs. Van DeKamp worried that she'd made a mistake dragging William on a crowded airplane. He seemed to get weaker as the hours ticked by. William had been so excited to meet his biological mother, Dana Scully. He had been so energetic as they left the Jackson Hole airport bound for Chicago and then on toward Washington D.C., but as they neared the city, he became unsteady, his appetite lost, his eyes sunken in. As they gathered their luggage and headed out into the humid D.C. morning air, William was now being held up by his adoptive father as they walked to the cab heading for the hotel. They tried to settle into their double room but William was weak and breathing heavily with even more bluish bruises on his chest and back.

Mrs. Van DeKamp was horrified as she watched her son struggle to breath in the cab as they rushed him to the nearest Emergency Room. They entered the E.R. and a nurse placed William in a wheelchair, immediately placing oxygen on him. They rushed him into a room as his parents looked on, pulling out the massive binder that contained his medical records. The nurse worked with a second nurse to quickly pump colorful fluids into his veins as the nurses listened to the frantic ramblings of his parents who were trying to calm each other down.

The nurse typed into her handheld medical tablet and then turned to them. "The doctor will be in... We're a little short on staff this morning, unfortunately. But, they'll be in when they can."

They nodded their heads and watched as the nurses left. Mrs. Van DeKamp sat up, her eyes wide with realization. "Dr. Dana Scully..."

Her husband sighed. "What do we do? She's at a completely different hospital."

"I don't know," his wife said. "We need to contact her."

"We have no number though."

"I know. If I had one of those new cell phones, I could look it up," Mr. Van DeKamp said with frustration.

"Maybe we can get them to call for us."

They sat in silence as they waited for the doctor to enter. After an hours wait, the doctor strolled in, his head stuck in the tablet, as he blindly walked up to them and stuck out his hands. Dr. Westibul, looked at them, baffled. "With his intense history, what did the other...I don't know, hundreds of doctors say was his prognosis?"

"They gave him four months."

Dr. Westibul tossed his tablet on the side of the bed and slipped on a pair of gloves. He examined William, asking him questions about his pain levels and checking the bruises on his back and chest. He looked even more perplexed than when he came in. Mrs. Van DeKamp noticed that he seemed cold, aloof in his demeanor. "I'll have the nurse draw his blood and we'll go from there," he said, nearly racing for the door.

"Ah," Mr. Van DeKamp said, jumping in his way. "Can you contact someone for us. A doctor we came to see. "

"A specialist?", he asked.

"We just...", Mrs. Van DeKamp explained. "Came all the way from Wyoming to see Dr. Dana Scully."

Dr. Westibul nodded his head. "You're in luck. Everyone in D.C. knows who Dr. Scully is. Does she know your coming here to see here?", he asked, cautiosly.

The Van DeKamps looked at eachother.

"She's at Our Lady of Sorrows. I mean, I could give her a call. But, if you want to transfer him to there, I suggest you do it before we get started. You'll still get a hefty bill though just for the I.V. bag and for me stepping foot into this room."

Mr. Van DeKamp glared at the doctor but remained silent, watching as Dr. Westibul whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Dana, " he said, as a wide smile crossed his lips. "It's Dr. Timothy Westibul, we met at the Medical conference at Georgetown University last year. You remember, right? No? Oh well, I remembered _YOU_ , " he grinned.

Mrs. Van De Kamp shook her head as she watched him.

Dr. Westibul's smile suddenly faded as he coughed and straightened his shoulders. "Well, I actually called you because the Van DeKamps asked me to call you. They were coming to meet you. As a matter of fact, I was just about to have their son transported over to you. I mean, if anyone could understand this case, it's you," he said, as he turned away from the couple. "I'm actually not sure but I'll have him sent to you, ASAP. And maybe we could catch up at a later time, you know colleague to colleague over lunch or dinner..."

He glanced at his phone noticing that Scully had hung up on him and looked at the Van DeKamps embarrassed. "I'll inform the nurse to call for a transport to send your son to Our Lady," he said, before closing the door behind them.

"What a crass guy," Mrs. Van DeKamp sighed, shaking her head. She looked at her husband and lowered her voice. "You're worried about the bills aren't you?"

He gulped. "We didn't even discuss the fact that this would be an out-of-state/out-of-network charge. We just hopped on a plane and now we're here. Our insurance won't cover us here, " he paused. "We shouldn't have come. We could've called her and let her fly in to us. She has the money being a Surgeon an all. What we're we thinking?"

"We didn't think," she sighed. "As soon as Joe told us her name we were here."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I know we owe a lot of money to the bank already."

William lay in his bed listening to the hushed conversation of his adoptive parents.

Mr. Van DeKamp looked at his wife, "We're close to losing the farm," he said, firmly.

"It's our son," she said, matter-of-factually. "What are we gonna do?"

"I know, hon," he noted, rubbing her arms. "I don't mean to complain. I think I'm a little ticked off by that doctor...," he said, glancing at the door.

A nurse appeared with a gurney as two EMT's following behind her. "Going to Our Lady, huh?", one of the EMT's asked William. "Catholic hospital, huh?"

The Van DeKamps glanced at each other. A Catholic hospital was as foreign to them as Washington, D.C. was.

William watched as they lifted him into the gurney and headed for the door, leaving his parents to scramble behind them.

An EMT smiled at the sickly teen. "Next stop is Our Lady, alright."

"Yeah," William said, weakly. "Next stop is _**her**_..."

 _ **Our Lady of Sorrows**_ **:**

Scully shook her head as she stared at her phone having spoken to Dr. Westibul, a man she hadn't seen since a week long Medical conference over a year ago. Dr. Westibul had spent the entire conference not only hitting on her but also stalking her. Dr. Westibul would follow her to every presentation and sit down next to her at every break, trying to strike up a conversation. She ignored him and rebuked him but he remained persistent. Scully, on the other hand, was becoming fed up. Dr. Westibul especially seemed to liked to follow her down the long isolated hallway, the only bathrooms available on that floor. He would prop himself against the Men's bathroom door, waiting until she entered the women's restrooms, locking the door behind her before he would walk away. They were at a conference and the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene and so she tried to remain professional. But, Dr Westibul continued to follow her wherever she went. Scully was worried that his behavior might become violent. Scully had told Mulder about him and he would meet her for lunch for the remainder of the conference, guarding her and showing her affection. They had been so much in love, she remembered. But, Dr. Westibul seemed unfazed by her relationship status.

Finally, Scully had had enough. Once again, Dr. Westibul had decided to follow her down the deserted bathroom hallway and she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He stood against the doorway of the restroom, a creepy grin on his face and she walked up to him as his eyes enlarged and his smile widened. Scully smiled back and then kneed him in the groin, taking him down to the floor. "Leave me alone, Dr. Westibul or you'll find yourself a Eunuch!"

Dr. Westibul covered his groin and stood up, backing away from the tiny woman. He spent the rest of the conference completely avoiding her. That had been the last time Scully had heard or seen him. So, it was a great surprise to her to receive a phone call from Dr. Westibul, calling her about a family that had come from out of state to see her.

Scully was in the E.R. seated behind the desk, ordering tests for the massive influx of patients that were stacked in the E.R. waiting area like sardines. Dr. Westibul had told her that a family with a sick son had come to see her. She had no idea why this family were seeking her out, but it was not unusual for her to have families show up on her doorstep, in a way. Since Scully had cured Christian Fearon when Stem Cell Research was in it's infancy, Families assumed she could treat their children as well. Scully's image had been blasted all over the media, landing her in medical journals and considered a valuable asset by the board at Our Lady of Sorrows. She'd become somewhat a celebrity to many in the medical community. But, despite her success, there were some children she just could not help. Hospital bureaucracy played a large role in who she was allowed to treat and who she wasn't.

Scully, dressed in her white doctor's coat, stood up and glanced down the halls. She had more than 30 patients waiting on her. She had sick and injured patients that had been waiting upwards of three hours on her. There were children with frightened parents as well as severely ill adults that she was treating alongside the two other E.R. doctors. She dreaded these times when she volunteered in the E.R. but she had a job to do and she knew the reason Dr. Spurlock often chose her to assist in the E.R. was because she got the job done. Whoever this family was on their way to the E.R. to see her, though, would have to wait.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Wish**

 **Part 5**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

 _ **Our Lady of Sorrows**_ **:**

William was wheeled into an Emergency room by the EMT's who left him in the hands of a nurse who hooked him up to several monitors. The nurse greeted him and turned to his distraught parents. "He's 15, correct? William Van DeKamp."

"Yes," his adoptive mother said.

The nurse read his transfer papers as she registered him into her medical tablet. "From Wyoming? Were you here on a tour of the Capital?"

"Ah...no," Mrs. Van DeKamp answered. "We're here to see Dr. Dana Scully."

The nurse nodded. She was used to parents seeking out Dr. Scully. Scully's reputation as a extremely talented and highly skilled surgeon was well documented. Families especially sought her out through the E.R., hoping to fasttrack an appointment with her so she could see their child. "Have you ever been seen by Dr. Scully?", the nurse questioned.

"No," Mrs. Van DeKamp replied. "We've never met her."

"Well, you're in luck, " the Nurse grinned. "The famous Dr. Scully happens to be volunteering in the E.R. today. She'll be with you as soon as she can. The E.R. is pretty packed today."

The couple looked at each other. "Famous?"

Mrs. Van DeKamp shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. All I know is that in any minute, William's birth mother is gonna walk in that door an our lives will change forever."

William could feel the intense emotions of his parents. He could hear their inner thoughts as well. They were afraid that he might not make it long. They were also worried in which way Dana Scully would react to them showing up at her workplace with her dying son? Would she grow angry? Would she help them or turn them away? And they worried if he would feel differently about them? Would he like her better than them? He was excited to see her but he was weak and feverish. His eyelids felt heavy as he laid back in the hospital bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Scully had gone down the list and released several patients while also sending other patients up to other floors for further care. Scully glanced at her watch. She had promised Mulder she would try to meet him back at the X-Files office but with the way her patient load was going, she could tell that wouldn't be the case. Scully had been anxious that entire morning, as if something was going to happen and she wasn't sure what that would be. She kept checking her phone, expecting a call from Mulder but he hadn't called her and that worried her a great deal.

She swiped her medical tablet and read the history of the transfer, a teenage boy she was about to treat. She was disheartened as she read his prognosis but intrigued by his diagnosis, Blood Disease NOS, in otherwords, No Known Cause. He had been tested by doctors from all over the country and she was sure his parents had brought him to her as a last ditch effort. She opened the door and greeted the nervous parents who were staring at her with wide eyes, unable to speak. She thought it was unusual but then again, they were looking for her to be their son's savior and so she understood. "Dr. Dana Scully," she said, shaking both their hands. "It's my understanding, you were looking for me?"

"Yes," Mrs. Van DeKamp whispered but then began to cry.

Scully placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't encourage families seeking me out this way, through the E.R. or through the hospital. I have to say that. But, I do understand your son is gravely ill."

Mr. Van DeKamp held his wife's hand and nodded his head, his wife unable to speak.

"Over sixty specialists from Atlanta to New York, " Scully sighed, looking over his records. "I can't really promise anything," she said, looking at his parents. "But, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank You," Mrs. Van DeKamp choked out.

Scully smiled warmly and then turned to look at the patient and stopped dead in her tracks. Scully pressed her fingers against her eyes, trying to clear her vision as if the boy would somehow change into a boy with different hair and different features. Scully was glued to the face of the teenage boy, a face she recognized. She shook her head in disbelief, staring at the boys matching face, his red hair as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. The boy looked exactly like her. The teenage boy looked like what she imagined William to look like and he was the right age. Scully cupped her hand to her mouth and then glanced down at the boys name. **WILLIAM** Van DeKamp. She started shaking slightly as she stared at him. He had awaken and Scully could see that he had blue eyes just like hers. The teen was watching her closely, a smile on his lips, as Scully pushed through her shock and stepped up to him. " _ **William**_?", she said, in a small voice. " ** _William_** Van DeKamp?", she said, still quite confused. "I'm sorry," she said with a shaky voice. "But you look so...familiar. You look," she hesitated. "Like my son..."

"There's a reason for that," William chuckled, as tears formed in the corner of Scully's eyes. "No one has to tell you. You know exactly who I am."

"It can't be," she said, in disbelief.

William raised a weak hand and placed it on top of Scully's smaller hand. Scully's head jolted back as an intense volt traveled through her hand and throughout her body. William removed his hand and she stared at the boy. "Oh God!", she said, clasping her hands over her mouth. "You ARE my son! You're my William!", she said, stepping closer to him. She touched his face and ran her fingers through his shortened red hair. "You're him, aren't you? You look so much like me and your dad. Tell me it's true."

"I knew I would see you again," William strained to speak. "You and my dad."

"I never thought I'd see you again," Scully gasped. "We've waited so long for this!"

Scully was suddenly aware of William's adoptive parents and she whipped around, turning towards the Van DeKamps who were seated and crying as they watched.

Scully walked up to them. "Do you know who I am?"

Mrs. Van DeKamp nodded through her tears. "We found out yesterday through a friend," Mr. Van DeKamp stated. "Your Williams biological mother."

Tears trailed down Scully's cheeks as she whipped back around to face her son. Scully laid her head on William's chest, listening to her sons beating heart, for the first time since the day she had given him up. "I never wanted to let you go," Scully cried, wiping at her tears, as she looked into his identical blue eyes. Scully pushed the short red strains back from his brow. "I wanted you so much. Don't ever think for a second that I didn't want you. We both did but you were in danger..."

"I know," William smiled. "I could always feel you."

"Your father only got to see you for one day," Scully said, wiping away her flowing tears. "There isn't a day that goes by that we haven't thought of you. You must know that."

"I do. I could feel you when your crying. I can see you sometimes. Not your face, but it was like seeing the world through your eyes sometimes."

Scully stared at her son. "I've loved you for an eternity, William. Your my son. Your my son...", she repeated.

The Van DeKamps glanced at each other, their hearts sinking.

Scully beamed as she stared at him and then realization settled in. "You're dying," she gasped. "You can't die. I just found you."

Mrs. Van DeKamp stood up and walked over to Scully, placing a hand on her back. Scully looked up at Mrs. Van DeKamp as she spoke. "He's a very sick boy. That's why we searched for you. It's Williams last wish that he meet you."

Scully turned towards William. She sat down on the edge of his bed, gripping his hand as he gripped hers back. "No, he can't die."

Mrs. Van DeKamp tried to calm her. "We feel so terrible that William's father died before he was born. That had to be hard. But William found you now."

Scully looked perplexed. "William's father is alive."

Mrs. Van DeKamp gawked at Scully and then glanced over to William in the hospital, with a smug smile on his purplish lips. Mrs. Van DeKamp turned back towards her husband. He shrugged his shoulders. He could never understand how William seemed to just, "know things."

Scully pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mulder's number. "Mulder," his deep melodic voice rang out. "Scully, I was just about to call you."

"Mulder," she said, in a tone that made Mulder jump up from his desk immediately. "Our boy is here...," she said, in awe. "Mulder...My God...Our Son," she said, gripping William's hand, his eyes sparkling as he smiled a crooked smile like his father.

"Scully?", Mulder said alarmed.

"Our son, Mulder...William!"

Mulder was standing in the middle of the X-Files office, his heart racing as his brain tried to connect her words. "I don't understand, Scully," he said, as his knees weakened.

"I said our son. Our baby is here. I need you to get to the hospital right now. Right now, Mulder," she said, hanging up.

Excitedly, Mrs. Van DeKamp clasped her hands together. "God made it so he could find you before he took William home. We're grateful that God allowed him to find you."

Scully watched as the older woman started praying and crying as her husband bowed his head behind her in prayer and thank their God. Scully turned towards William and smiled meekly. Scully turned back to the Van DeKamps. "You must know that we've always wanted him. He was never unwanted. He was _very_ loved."

"We knew that," Mrs. Van DeKamp replied, joyfully. "We always knew that."

"I gave him up because I needed to protect him. People were coming after him. His life was in danger. All of our lives were in danger. I needed to keep him safe even if they came after his father and I."

Scully turned back to William. "I wanted him. I would've never given him up other than that. Not ever. He was loved. He was wanted by both of us. It broke my heart to give him up. He was our miracle child. But, I thought...", she began.

"They told you, you couldn't have kids," William interrupted. "You had a daughter Emily, my sister, who died from a similar blood disease as mine."

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked surprised. "You had another child?"

Scully shook her head yes. "Emily. She died at three years old," she spoke, wiping her tears.

Mrs. Van DeKamp glanced back at her husband who sat quietly taking it all in.

William looked at Scully. "That shot didn't work when I was a baby. I'm still me," William said, referencing the injection that Jeffery Spender had given him when he was just a few months old. "It only made me human for a few months and then it all came back."

"You were a baby...", Scully gasped.

"I remember a lot of things. I remember you singing to me."

"That's impossible," Mrs. Van DeKamp spoke, shrugging it off. "Will, honey, I think you remember _**me**_ singing to you. I used to sing you bible hymns..."

William shook his head no. "I remember HER singing Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog to me," he said, pointing a finger to Scully.

Scully cupped her hands over her mouth as a bewildered Mrs. Van DeKamp looked on.

"That's not possible", Mrs. Van DeKamp sighed, glancing from Scully to William. "That's impossible for you to remember that. You were just a baby."

Scully kissed her sons hand. "You were always special."

"He can't remember that," Mrs. Van DeKamp chuckled as she turned towards Scully. "Kids say the darndest things, huh?"

Scully smirked and then winked towards William. "Umm," she said, noticing a large binder on sitting on a chair. "Is that his records?", Scully said, pointing towards the folder overflowing with papers.

Mrs. Van DeKamp stepped back. "Yes...but..."

"I need them all. Everything. Every doctor you've ever been too. "

"It's all there," Mrs. Van DeKamp said, handing over the large binder.

Scully glanced over the documents, her demeanor deadly serious. She looked up into the older woman's eyes. "I'm going to do everything I can for William."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Van DeKamp sadly, clasping her hands together. "We don't mean to give the impression that we are here for you to save him. We're leaving that in God's hands," Mrs. Van DeKamp replied. "We're not here for a cure, Dr. Scully. Honestly, we came so he could see you before he passes away. It's Williams Last Wish. He grew sicker on the way here. We didn't expect to meet you with him laying in a hospital bed. But, God works in mysterious ways. We're hoping to get him healthy enough to return home. "

Scully opened her mouth to speak but the door flew open and Mulder walked in. He looked at Scully and she immediately walked into his arms. He held her close, rubbing her back as he looked at his son, his mouth gaped open as he stared at the teen lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed. William stared wide-eyed back at him, noticing his height and the way he cared for his mother. Mulder glanced down at Scully. "Talk to me, Scully."

Scully pulled back as Mulder kept his hand on her back. Mulder wiped away her tears as she looked up at him. "William," Scully said, turning toward their son. "This is your father, Fox Mulder."

"Fox **_William_** Mulder," William added.

Mulder looked down at Scully in utter shock as he held Scully's hand and walked over to his son.

"William," Mulder said, noticing the resemblance between himself, his son and Scully. "You look identical to your mother...", Mulder smiled. "You..," Mulder said, choking up. "Are my boy..."

William reached out and touched Mulder's hand sending a jolt through him until he released his grip. Mulder stood motionless for a moment and then nodded to his son.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Wish**

 **Part 6**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

"You know, don't you?", Mulder questioned William. "What you are."

"I've always known."

Mulder glanced down at Scully and she stared back at him. "We have to save him, Mulder."

"What's wrong with him? What did they do?"

"It's my blood," William answered. "It's killing me. It's part human and part Alien."

Scully reached out and slid her hand into Mulders. He knew what Scully was thinking and he pulled her toward his side, anchoring her to him. Scully could feel Mulder's eyes upon her. She looked up at him continuing their wordless conversation.

"You're worried because you couldn't save Emily," William said, interrupting.

Scully bowed her head and Mulder placed his hand on her neck, messaging it.

"Emily had green blood too," William continued.

"And it killed her," Scully whispered, as Mulder guided her to his chest, enclosing his arms around her. She cried for a moment before turning to look back at their son, alive though sickly lying in the hospital bed.

Mr. Van DeKamp who had been silent finally interrupted. "I'm sorry. I'm a little confused. I'm not sure what your both talking about, but we have faith in God. And if God sees fit to take William home, then we have to know that its Gods will."

Mulder noticed both Adoptive parents for the first time. He turned in back of him and could see Mr. Van DeKamp seated , without speaking. He was shorter and older than Mulder. Mulder accessed that he was a farmer, wearing jeans and flannel shirts and cowboy boots. His wife was wearing a long dress down to her ankles. Mulder figured they were from the western states.

Mulder played Mrs. Van DeKamps words around in his mind. "What do you mean, if God see's fit to heal him?"

Mr. Van DeKamp looked at his wife and stepped closer to both Mulder and Scully. "What I mean is that if God calls him home, there's nothing we can do. "

Mrs. Van DeKamp smiled warmly. "We trust in God. We have to leave it in his hands. We tried over sixty doctors from all over the country who all said the same thing. So now, we have to believe that God knows best. We just want to make him comfortable until he goes home to Jesus. That's all we can do."

"There's plenty we can do!", Scully said, aghast.

Mulder looked at the Van DeKamps. "Isn't that why you came here? To save him?"

Mr. Van DeKamp shook his head. "We came for him to meet his mother before he...", he said, stopping himself.

Mr. Van DeKamp looked at his adoptive son, laying in the bed, holding the hand of his real father and he felt jealous and threatened at that moment. "He's a sick boy," he said, looking at his son. "He grew sicker when we arrived here in D.C.. William knows whats happening. "

Mrs. Van DeKamp whipped out her older antiquated flip phone."We can take pictures of you all together," Mrs. Van DeKamp said, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. "William can look at the photos of you," she said, fumbling to take a picture.

Scully looked horrified. "You expect us to just give up on our son?"

"OUR son," Mr. Van DeKamp barked, as he stood up, his face turning red as he grew angrier.

Mulder's chin stiffened and he stepped towards Mr. Van DeKamp. Scully placed a soft hand on his arm. "Mulder...", she said.

Mulder looked down at Scully and then over to William. He cleared his throat and stepped back. "I get that you're his adoptive parents..."

"But, I'm a Doctor", Scully cut in. "And he is my patient as well as my biological son," Scully said, shaking her head as she gazed at both Van DeKamps. "I won't give up on him that easily."

"I knew this would be a problem," Mrs. Van DeKamp spoke under her breath. "This was my biggest fear..."

"About what?", Scully asked, crossing her arms in front of her. "What?"

"That you would try to take over OUR son. He's not 18 yet. We, his parents, are the ones that make decisions for him."

Scully looked up at Mulder, communicating in the way only they could. Mulder nodded and then broke his gaze and turned to William. "What do you want, son?"

Mrs. Van DeKamp gawked and then turned towards her husband who was growing agitated by the minute. Mulder too was aggravated, his fist flexing as Scully held his arm.

William raised a finger and pointed it toward the flourescent lights. They began to turn and spin counter clockwise casting the room in spinning light and dark shadows. The Van DeKamps looked on in surprise. "JESUS CHRIST," his adoptive father screamed as the light fixture flew off from the ceiling and crashed to the floor.

His adoptive father stared at him in horror. "Will? Did you just...?"

William interrupted. "Mom, Dad," he said, looking at the Van DeKamps. "There's things about me you can't possibly understand."

"How in the world did that happen?"

"I'm special," William said. "And they understand me."

"More than us?", Mrs. Van DeKamp asked.

"Yes," Scully added. "We do."

"They know more than I can explain to you," William said. "I need their help."

E.R. Nurse, Nurse Bradley raced into the room with a Security guard on her tail. "Everything okay?", they questioned, noticing the light fixture on the ground.

"A light fell."

"We heard yelling," Nurse Bradley said, surveying the scene. Scully stepped forward. "This patient is William Van DeKamp," she said, pointing towards William. Scully locked eyes with Mulder and then turned back to Nurse Bradley. "William is my son. Our son," she said, referencing herself and Mulder.

Nurse Bradley shook her head in disbelief and laughed nervously. "What do you mean, he's your son, Dr. Scully? I've worked with you in the E.R. for several years. You don't have kids," she chuckled until she saw them all staring back at her.. She'd known Dr. Dana Scully for seven years. She'd never known her to speak about having a child.

"This is his adoptive parents, The Van DeKamps. I want them all moved up to the third floor in the isolation bay by my office."

Scully turned towards the Van DeKamps. "Follow Nurse Bradley up to the third floor."

The Van DeKamps looked confused but remained silent as Scully continued barking out orders to the nurse.

"I want a CAT scan ordered. I'll draw his blood when I get up there and we'll start an I.V. then, alright?" Scully ignored the Van DeKamps. "We're going to determine what's wrong with him, no matter what it takes!"

Nurse Bradley nodded and moved past everyone to get William ready to be transported upstairs.

"Dr. Scully, you need my help?", the security guard asked.

Scully looked down at the floor. "We need maintenance. The light fell."

The guard stepped away, reluctantly leaving them all alone again. Scully watched as the Van DeKamps followed behind Nurse Bradley as she wheeled William towards the elevators leaving them in the empty E.R. room. Mulder walked to Scully, tapping her on the arm. "What do we do, Scully? William has alien blood. It's making him sick."

"I know," she sighed. "Mulder...our son!", she said, disbelieving.

Mulder wrapped Scully in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. He hugged her as tightly as she would let him. "We have to save him, Scully."

She pulled back. "What if I can't?", she said, searching his eyes. "What if like Emily, I fail..."

Mulder sighed. "You didn't fail, Emily, Scully. I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't get Dr. Calderon to save her. I failed, Scully, not you. I failed you."

He dropped his arms and Scully could see sadness in Mulder's eyes. "Thank You for trying, Mulder. You know you didn't fail her. It just wasn't meant to be."

He sighed. "But our son is..."

"He is...", she nodded.

She looked behind Mulder, out into the hallway, and could see a few nurses gathered who were watching them. She was sure the news about their son had spread like a wildfire through the hospital pipeline. She squeezed Mulder's arm. "Go upstairs and stay there with him," she said. "I have to find someone to take over for me."

Mulder looked at Scully and then moved past the nurses in the hallway, headed towards the third floor. Scully closed the hospital room door as the nurses dispersed. She whipped out her phone, dialing Dr. Spurlock's number. She had an emergency of her own. She couldn't help him this time.

Mulder stood outside the Isolation room with various Caution signs plastered on the outside warning that the patient inside was contagious. Inside the first door there was a sink and mirror, several boxes of gloves and masks. The other door lay beyond that where the Van DeKamps paced nervously. Mr. Van DeKamp had called their friend Joseph Billings, leaving him a voicemail. Mulder noticed they glanced at him ever so often as they discussed him and the situation they found themselves in. Mulder stood against the door, trying to come to grips with everything that was happening. He glanced over to the nurses station. They were watching him closely. He sighed and stepped back into the glass doors into his teenage sons room.

He walked in and went straight to the side of William's bed. He glanced around noticing the room was larger than in the E.R. with five stiff chairs along the wall. William lay in the bed, with only a monitor connected to his finger, churning out readings on his heart. Mulder grabbed one of the chairs and placed it on the side of his son. He glanced towards the Van DeKamps who were still upset just as he was. They had pulled out a large bible and were sitting to themselves next to the door, reading it and praying. Mulder grabbed his sons hand and squeezed it, looking into the face of a boy that looked so much like Scully it was eerie. Mulder smiled, though William looked like Scully, he could see himself in the boys features. It was amazing to see the way that they're genes had so easily blended.

"You have questions for me?", William asked.

"You have questions for me?", Mulder smiled. "The last time I saw you...," he sighed. "I was kissing your mom goodbye. I had," Mulder choked up as he covered his eye lids as tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked back at his son and smiled. "I didn't know that would be the last time I saw you until now."

William squeezed his father's hand tighter. "You thought you were doing what was right. You were trying to protect us."

"I let her down and you. I should have never left. I've never forgiven myself for listening to them and leaving you and your mom. You needed me. She needed me," Mulder said, as he gulped down his tears. "I don't think she's ever truly forgiven me."

William shook his head. "They lied to you but you did what you thought was right."

"They removed me to get to you and your mom."

"She did the best she could."

"I came back right after you were adopted," Mulder said, wiping at his eyes.

"I had a good life and I was safe. But, I knew who I was and I knew who my real parents were," William whispered. "I knew I was wanted and loved by them and by you and her. It wasn't your fault. You have to forgive yourself."

Mulder sighed and nodded his head. "I'm trying... "

"Is that why you're depressed?", William asked.

Mulder looked at him surprised. "Part of it, yes. Part of it was not knowing where you were and if they were taking you..."

"And if I would disappear like your sister?"

Mulder again looked surprised at William's abilities. Mulder sighed heavily. "Fear and Guilt can cause a deep depression."

"You've always had depression," William stated. "It was covered up with your search for your sister and with the love of my mom but it was always there under the surface. Your guilt goes back to your sister. You keep thinking that everyone in your life you let down and let go of, like my mom."

Mulder shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"It's not too late," William said, looking into his father's guilt-laden hazel eyes. "She loves you," he continued. "If only you knew how deeply. It's not too late."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Wish**

 **Part 7**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

Three hours had passed as Scully raced up to the third floor to the isolation ward. She could see through the clear windows that framed the room that Mulder was pacing back and forth with the Van DeKamps seated and leaning against eachother. Scully walked in the first door and immediately washed her hands at the sink and slipped on gloves. She tied on a mask and entered the room.

Alarmed, Mrs. Van DeKamp jumped up. "Is he contagious?," Mrs. Van DeKamp wondered. "Why is he in isolation?"

Scully turned to her. "It's a precaution," she said, glancing towards Mulder. "It's better that we control the environment he's in."

William looked at her. "You're worried that my blood is toxic like Emily's?"

"I am. But, only because of what happened to people exposed to your sister's blood," Scully pointed out, as she walked over to the side of his bed where the tray was set up with empty viles and needles had been set up by the nurse. "Her blood was very dangerous."

"Mine is different than hers."

"What's different about it?", Scully questioned.

"It won't kill anyone else...it's only killing me"

William could see the tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She looked at him and he touched her hand as she prepped his arm to withdraw his blood. "Hi, honey," she smiled.

"Hi... _ **MOM**_ ," he said, for the first time.

Scullys eyes glossed over as she let the words she'd longed to hear sink in.

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked on with dismay. Her heart was shattering into tiny little pieces. She had never in her wildest dreams believed she would ever have to share _**her son**_ with his real mother. Jealously was quickly moving in and she was praying internally that God would remove her fear and ungodly feelings.

William looked at his adoptive mother. He could hear her internal chants as she prayed to God. "It's okay," William spoke to his adoptive mom. "It's okay...to let me bond with her."

Scully glanced over to Mrs. Van DeKamp who looked surprised but said nothing. Scully turned her attention back to her son. "I'm going to draw your blood, okay?", she said, sweetly, more sweetly than she had with her patients throughout the years. This was her son. Her precious baby, her **_William_** that looked at her with identical blue eyes, now weakened and sunken in from his mysterious illness.

"His blood. No one knows why it looks so strange," Mrs. Van DeKamp said suddenly, afraid of Scully's reaction to his foreign blood. Scully withdrew Williams green appearing blood, without a bit of surprise from its appearance.

Scully shook the green vile of blood as it changed to red and placed it on the tray. She labeled it and bandaged William's arm. "I'm gonna go run your blood, okay? Our Lady of Sorrow's is pretty lucky. I don't have to go down to a lab in the basement like in most hospitals. We are fortunate to have smaller labs on each floor, so I'll be right down the hall, okay?", she said, brushing a few stray red strands from William's face. She smiled and then leaned in and kissed his forehead. "We're gonna work at this to get you better, okay?"

"I know you will," he smiled.

Mulder who had been pacing was watching Scully. She locked eyes with him, her demeanor deadly serious. Mulder knew exactly what she was thinking. He stepped past her to Williams side and placed a hand on his shoulder. William was reading their thoughts. He knew Mulder was worried about him and whether or not his mother, could in fact save him. Mulder was silent as he took it all in. He had fantasied many a day about what he would say when he met his son, but standing in front of him, he was at a lost for words. William reached out and touched his hand. "I know you've thought about me. You fantasize about father and son moments with me like when I was younger...like twelve or fourteen."

"Yeah!", Mulder said, surprised.

"And we're shooting off rockets..."

Mulder smiled and squeezed his sons hand. "I do...", he said, with a deep voice. "I think of you all the time. I can't get over how much you look like your mother," he said.

William smiled. "I have your height."

"And my smile," Mulder said, proudly. "I...", he hesitated. "I have so much to make up for", he sighed.

"I know," William interrupted. "I believe we will still have that chance."

Mulder stared up at the ceiling as he relived the guilt he felt years ago at leaving his newborn son and Scully the day after he was born.

"It's not your fault...you know that, right?", William said, reading his thoughts.

Mulder coughed and looked down, his shoulders squared. "Your mom tells me that all the time."

The Van DeKamp's were becoming disturbed. "What's happening here?", Mr. Van DeKamp asked. "William...there's no way you could know these things..."

Mulder turned to him."William is special as you saw."

"We know he's special. _**We**_ raised him."

Mulder tried to keep his cool. "There's things that are difficult to explain. William knows things. He's more human than human and it's whats killing him."

Mr. Van DeKamp shook his head. "More human than human? What does that mean? What are you talking about?"

William pointed towards his adoptive father, lifting him off his feet a few inches off the floor as his adoptive mother gasped in horror. "What's happening?", she questioned. "WILLIAM!"

William placed his adoptive father back on the ground.

"Look," William said, addressing Mr. Van DeKamp. "I'm not like other kids. I never was."

"This never happened before," Mr. Van DeKamp looking at Mulder. "We prayed over this boy every day. There was nothing wrong with him...," he stopped, noticing his poor choice of words. "Not like that!"

William looked at Mulder just as he was about to speak. Mulder could see that he was trying to warn him about speaking out against Mr. Van DeKamp. But then suddenly, the color seemed to drain from Williams face as he stared at the door. Mulder twisted around and could see two men dressed in black standing outside of William's room. They're faces were indistinguishable, like a blur. Mulder knew immediately that they were a danger to his son.

Mulder grabbed his gun from inside his suit jacket, pointing it towards the hallway. The two men disappeared and Mulder pushed past Mr. Van DeKamp.

"Oh My Lord! He Has a Gun!", Mrs. Van DeKamp screamed as Mulder raced through the double glass doors, and ran out searching in both directions for the two men who had disappeared.

"Did you see them?", Mulder screamed, at the stunned hospital staff.

"See, who?", a startled nurse questioned.

"There were two men in black standing outside of my sons room!"

A security guard rushed up to him, his hand on a taser. Mulder pulled out his badge. "I'm FBI," he said.

The Nurses were still rattled as Mulder and the security guard checked the halls and stairways. "Scully!", he said, nervously. Mulder grabbed the arm of the security guard. "Guard this door!", he ordered.

Mulder turned his attention to the nurses."Where's Dr. Scully?"

"Dr. Scully?," One nurse answered. "She's in the lab down the hall."

One of the nurses recognized Mulder. "Aren't you her...", one nurse said, her voice trailing off.

Mulder nodded and then headed a few doors down to the lab. He threw open the door startling Scully standing over a sample of Williams blood under a microscope. "Mulder? What are you doing here?"

She was standing with a group of lab technicians, who like her, were fascinated with Williams blood sample.

Mulder grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "William became afraid, Scully. I looked up and noticed two figures observing us."

"Anyone can observe you in there," she said, dismissively. "It's a glass room, Mulder."

"Scully," he said, with all seriousness. "They disappeared by the time I ran through the doors."

She could feel the tension from Mulder. "What did they want?"

"I don't know, but we need to post an officer outside of his room. Right now I've got a rent-a-cop standing in place."

"Skinner?", she said, searching his eyes.

"I'll call him and see if he can post someone. Meantime...Scully," he said, staring down at her. "I need to make sure you're safe as well. I'll ask him to have this entire ward sectioned off."

"The hospital will be furious..."

" _ **I'll**_ be furious if anything happens to **you** ," Mulder said, turning away from her and walking out of the lab, leaving Scully staring in the direction he had occupied.

Scully turned back to her colleagues who were watching the entire display. She walked up to them, her face redden as she went back to work.

Mulder whipped out his phone. "Skinner," his boss answered.

"Skinner, I need the FBI's resources."

"What's going on."

Mulder explained to Skinner the situation and hung up the phone, immediately returning to the room where William lay wide eyed and frightened. The Van DeKamps looked upset as he entered the room. Mulder ignored them and walked up to his sons side, holding his hand. "You know who they are, don't you?", he questioned.

William nodded his head. "I had never seen them before but I knew about them."

"What were they? Men in black?", Mulder wondered.

"They're disguised," William added. "What they are...what they really are...is _**THEM, the Watchers**_."

The Van DeKamps listened but were shaking their heads in disbelief. William could feel his father's anxiety levels rise. "The Watchers are curious about me.", William said, looking at his father. "You and I...together."

"The prophecy," Mulder said with realization.

Mr. Van DeKamp shook his head. "Your a nutcase! What in the world are you talking about, Mr. Mulder?"

William looked at his adoptive parents, "He understands me," William said, weakly. "He knows what I am."

Mr. Van DeKamp stared back at his wife who was standing with her bible in her hand, her head bowed as she prayed. "You see whats in your mothers hand, son? That's what's real. That's the truth there. Not no phantom men and special super powers..."

Mulder opened his mouth but William raised his hand, stopping him. "Please, dad," he whispered, to Mulder. "Don't..."

Mulder closed his mouth and sat by his sons bedside. An hour went by when Skinner and several FBI Agents appeared outside Williams door. "I'll be right back," he said, squeezing his sons hand.

He walked out the double doors and shook Skinner's hand.

"I've already posted Agents at the entrance of this entire ward.", Skinner said, looking through the doors at William. "I shut down the entire ward. They'll have to reroute patients to another floor."

Skinner peered through the glass room. "Where's Agent Scully?"

"In the lab. She's trying to determine what's causing his blood to slowly kill him."

Skinner sighed. "I always knew you'd find William again. Just...not like this."

Mulder pursed his lips. "I'm worried that those things will come back."

"Well, if they do, we'll be ready for them."

Skinner stared at the farm couple who looked completely out of place in a D.C. hospital. There clothes and hair styles all screamed rural farmers. "That's them? The adoptive parents?"

"Yeah," Mulder sighed. "They're more of a hindrance than anything else."

Skinner observed them. "What do you mean?"

"They are very religious," Mulder said, placing his hands on his hips. "They've been through a lot with him but they've pretty much given up. They have him already in the grave."

Skinner turned back to look at Mulder. "They've given up?"

"But, we never will," Mulder stated. "But, they are the ones who can make medical choices for him."

Skinner turned back to stare at the Van DeKamp's.

Mulder sighed loudly. "William is afraid that if we speak up they will keep Scully and I away from him."

Skinner tapped on the glass, "I can take care of that, if you need me too."

"I'll keep that in mind as a last resort. We need to keep William calm. He's very ill. The doctors gave him four months or less."

Mulder was suddenly aware of Scully's presence standing beside him. He could always feel her. Scully was listening to their conversation. "He's not gonna die...", she said firmly, searching Mulders eyes. "We can't lose _**our**_ son, Mulder."

Mulder placed a hand on her upper shoulder, pulling her closer to him. His touch immediately calmed her. "We'll find a cure, Scully. I have to believe it," he urged. "What have you found?"

"I mapped out William's entire genome. He has Alien DNA, just like me," she sighed, looking up at Mulder. "The difference is, Mulder, his is turned on..."

Mulder looked perplexed. "Like Gibson Praise?"

"I mean, when I ran the PCR, his DNA shows an abnormality, it showed that he has alien DNA but unlike mine, he has two added genes, two extra ."

Skinner looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Its what makes him a little more than human. Possibly All human DNA is coded from Aliens but in some of us, those who are like me, have a mutated Alien genes, one that others do not have, it's more pronounced," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "But, what William is...what he has are two mutations that are in fact, Alien. These mutations make him a natural alien-human hybrid."

Mulder shook his head. "A natural alien-human hybrid."

She sighed. "Our son...inheriting our genetics, yours and mine but inheriting **_my_** Alien DNA."

Mulder shook his head. "YOU did NOT do this Scully. They did this to you...to _**US**_."

Scully sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. She looked up sharply. "Mulder?"

"Scully?"

"I've never sequenced your genome!"

"You want to search mine?", he said, defensively.

"It just occurred to me. William could possibly have received one mutated allele from me and one from you. He has two Alien alleles that are turned on. I need to compare it to Williams."

Skinner looked from one Agent to the other. "Are you saying that aliens manipulated both of your DNA and that you passed that on to William?"

Both Mulder and Scully glanced at each other. "Well, we both were abducted and Mulder was one step to turning into an alien."

Mulder nodded. "And I endured the black oil experiments as well."

"I don't doubt that he could also be infected," Scully added. "The science was there then but if only we could've known before we created William."

Mulder stared at her. "Scully?", he said, concerned.

"I was just thinking," she said, locking eyes with Mulder. "That we are the reason our son is sick because of what they did to us. No matter how far we've come, our past just keeps coming back to haunt us."

Mulder returned her intense gaze. "I know but we have to keep fighting, Scully. And that boy in there, didn't deserve this. **_YOU_** didn't deserve this."

Scully walked into Mulder's arms and he hugged her tightly, his large hands pressed her closer to him.

Skinner's face redden as he shifted nervously from one leg to the other. He always inwardly cringed whenever his two top Agents were intimate, reminding him they were in fact a couple, even if they were currently estranged.

Scully looked up at Mulder. "We have William back, Mulder, but he's very sick just like Emily was. There wasn't anything I could do to save her."

"Scully, technology has changed in the last sixteen years."

Both Mulder and Scully turned back to look at their child, as Mulder pressed Scully closer to his side and ran his hand up and down her arm. William was watching them through the double doors, listening to every word they spoke. Like a transistor radio, he could pick up on their hidden fears as well. He knew his parents loved him and he knew they were scrambling to find a cure for him.

"I need to run a PCR on you," Scully glanced up to Mulder.

"Alright," Mulder said. "Give me a second, okay?"

"Yeah...", she said, pulling back.

Mulder turned to Skinner. "Let me introduce you to our son."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Wish**

 **Part 8**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

Skinner turned to two of his Armed Agents, ordering them to stand in front of the door as he and Mulder and Scully walked into the teens room. Mulder pointed to the Van DeKamps first. "This is Mr and Mrs. Van DeKamp, Williams adoptive parents..."

Skinner shook both their hands, as Mulder continued. "This is the Assistant Director of the FBI, our boss."

"So you're still an FBI Agent?", Mrs. Van DeKamp questioned. "You had a gun...", she said, to Mulder.

"Yes. Scully and I head a division called The X-Files," Mulder answered.

"Oh, so you both are still FBI Agents."

""Yes," Scully answered. "Of course, I'm also a doctor here at the hospital."

"We didn't...", Mr. Van DeKamp said, nervously. "We didn't get a chance to discuss anything, really, I guess. The gun," she said, looking at William and then back to Mulder.

"Agents Mulder and Scully are my Top Agents," Skinner said. "They are the best of the FBI."

"You have to forgive me," Mrs. Van DeKamp . "This is all a lot to take in."

Mrs. Van DeKamp glanced nervously towards her husband who was looking on edge himself. They were far from home, from everything they knew, among Williams biological parents and so much had already changed for them. They were completely anxious and worried.

Skinner turned his attention to William who lay in bed, weak but alert, silently watching them.

"I'm Walter Skinner," he said, shaking Williams hand.

"I know...," William smiled weakly. "You know me..."

"I've known your parents, Mulder and Scully, for over 23 yrs," Skinner said . "I remember when Scully was pregnant with you."

"You helped my mom escape when the Super Soldier was coming after her."

Skinner glanced down. "You weren't born then."

"You also helped my mom in adopting me to my parents."

Skinner had felt an enormous amount of guilt after Mulder had returned expecting to see his son. He had carried that with him all these years. But now, he stood in front of William, fifteen years later and it was difficult for him to remain non-emotional.

"You all carry with you so much guilt. Why?", William said. "I've had a great life. They've loved me," he said, looking back to his adoptive parents. "But, I always felt connected to you. I knew you loved me. I knew why you gave me up. I know about **_The Watchers_**. I know you were trying to protect me from them. They've been watching me my entire life. I was never afraid of them. I never worried about them. But I think now that I'm dying..."

Mrs. Van DeKamp moved past them all to stand at William's side and gripped his hand. He smiled at her but he shifted his gaze back to Scully. Scully glanced up to Mulder and he placed his hand on her back lightly, giving her comfort. Scully straightened her shoulders and swallowed her pride; her demeanor changing back into full doctor mode. "I'll be back soon, William," she said, before turning to his adoptive mother. "I'm working on trying to determine the source of his blood disease."

Mrs. Van DeKamp hesitated. "Thank You."

Scully could feel both Mulder and Skinner watching her. William could feel the sadness and hurt within her. He knew that both mothers felt threatened by eachothers presence but he didn't know how he could soothe them.

"Mulder...", Scully said.

Mulder touched her elbow. He could sense Scully's insecurity. "I need you," she whispered.

He pulled her towards him and then glanced at William. "We'll be back son."

"I know," William smiled.

Mulder looked at Skinner who got his unspoken message to guard his son. Mulder guided her through the double doors, past the two Agents. He removed his hand and followed behind Scully down the hall to the lab. She sat him down and wiped his arm with an alcohol swab. They were both quiet, lost in thought, as she searched for a vein. Mulder placed a hand on the top of her shoulder. She looked up at him, her blue eyes watery as she held back tears. Mulder pulled her to him as she cried into his neck. He kneaded her back as Scully cried outloud, unaware of the lab staff who scattered away, giving them some privacy. Mulder kissed the top of her head and then kissed her cheek as she straightened herself up. "I'm sorry...I just...", she sighed.

"Scully, you don't have to explain anything to me...", he said. "That's our son down there. That's our son..."

She nodded her head and wiped her eyes again. She breathed in deeply and then pulled back, straightening herself up. She drew Mulder's blood. She placed a band-aid on his arm and then shook up his blood sample. Mulder watched as Scully busied herself.

"How long will it take?", he questioned.

"A few hours," she sighed. "I have to prepare the gel electrophoresis so I can separate the codes of your DNA."

Mulder chewed on his lip as he watched her. He knew that Scully would search heaven and earth to find an answer for their son. He just hoped the answer she found would be in time.

"While your working on this, Scully, I'll be with our son."

She turned to face him. "Okay."

Mulder could pick up on Scully's moods and he knew she, like him, needed to be comforted. But Mulder also knew that he couldn't make the first move any more than he already had. She had to let down her wall herself.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Mulder said, hesitating at the lab door.

"Mulder!", Scully said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared," she whispered, her face reddened and her head hanging low. She looked vulnerable. "This is our son. Our miracle child. What if I can't save him?"

Mulder walked up to her and placed his hands around her small head, lifting her eyes up to him. "I know you, Scully," he spoke in a deep voice. "And I know you will do everything in your power to find a cure."

Scully nodded her head. "I need your help, Mulder," she said, as he slid his hand to the back of her neck, massaging it. "I will need you to do whatever I can't do. I need you to be my strength when I have none. I need you to keep me going."

Mulder could see that was difficult for Scully to say. He stepped up to her and pressed her soft lips to his. She stood on her tiptoes and cupped his head, kissing him as deeply as he was kissing her. Mulder pulled back and searched her deep blue eyes. "You have me, Scully. Whatever you want me to do. I've always loved you. I've always needed you."

She smiled. "I know," she sighed. "I love you too. You know that."

"I do," he said, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "We'll get through this, Scully, together."

He lay a quick kiss again on her moist lips and looked deeply into her eyes before walking to the door. He turned to look back at her and hesitated for a moment before turning and walking out the door.

Mulder walked down the hall where he could see a very irritated Father Ybarra surrounded by a nun, he recognized along with a few doctors and nurses just beyond Williams room. Father Ybarra recognized Mulder immediately. "Mr. Mulder, can you please explain to me why my hospital ward is sectioned off?"

Before Mulder could answer, the glass door opened and Skinner stepped out. "This ward is closed off under my order."

"And You are?", the Father sneered.

Skinner pulled out his badge.

Father Ybarra glared at the taller man. "I did not give my permission."

"I don't need your permission," Skinner said, stepping up to him. "I'm the Assistant Director of the FBI. Your staff assigned to this ward can continue on but they will now have to show their badges to the Agents stationed at the end of this hall who will check their names against an approved list you provide us. The doors will remain closed off. If they don't show their badges, and this includes you, they will not be allowed to enter. Any new patients you have will need to be re-routed to another floor in the hospital."

Father Ybarra stared at him dumbfounded. Skinner turned his back to Father Ybarra and opened Williams door to Mulder, letting him enter first. He closed the door behind him with the two Agents taking their place, blocking Father Ybarra from entering.

Mulder returned to his sons side. William looked at him. "I have faith in Mom."

"I do too."

Mulder turned when a finger tapped on his shoulder. "Can I speak to you?", Mr. Van DeKamp asked.

"Sure," Mulder said, placing a hand on Williams leg. He turned and followed Mr. Van DeKamp through the first door next to the sinks. Mr. Van DeKamp was shorter than Mulder and of modest build while Mulder is muscular, having worked out for the past few years as he lived in isolation now.

"We have a problem!", he said, staring at Mulder.

"We do?", Mulder smirked.

"Look, I don't want you to get Williams hopes up that your wife will save him. We've gone through this for the past two years, going from one doctor to the other. He's sick. We'd like her to get him well enough for us to take him back to Wyoming. But, I don't believe that she will miraculously cure him. I believe in miracles, I do. But, if this is Gods Will, who are we to question it?"

Mulder shook his head. "Scully _**WILL**_ find a cure. I have faith in her."

Mr. Van DeKamp looked concerned. "God, is the only one that can do that. "

Mulder huffed. " **SCULLY** is the only one that can do that!"

Mr. Van DeKamp looked aghast. "Let me remind you, Mr. Mulder."

"Agent Mulder," Mulder hissed.

"Okay, fine. Agent Mulder! William is OUR SON. And you don't have any rights to him."

"Actually," Mulder sneered, towering over the smaller man. "I do have rights to him. I have EVERY right to him. I _**never**_ gave up my rights to my son. So, I wouldn't try any threats, Mr. Van DeKamp."

Mr. Van DeKamps mouth flew open and he stepped back from Mulder. "I...I just want us to be realistic, that's all."

"The thing is," Mulder said, his eyes narrowed. "You saw how special William is. You saw his abilities..."

"Jesus could heal the sick. Maybe he was called on to heal.", Mr. Van DeKamp scrambled, nervously.

Mulder could almost hear William in his head begging him not to antagonize Mr. Van DeKamp and so he sighed and softened his tone. "I'm not trying to challenge your religion, Mr. Van DeKamp. I'm just saying that this is beyond that."

"Nothing is beyond God!"

Mulder was trying to keep his composure, deciding to take a different approach with the older man. "Then trust that maybe _**God**_ delivered William to his biological mother for a reason."

The elder man stared off as Mulder continued. "I'm not a religious man but, Scully is. She puts her trust in God, just like you. I've seen Scully use her God given gift to help heal. There was a boy on his death bed and Scully found a way. That boy is now grown."

Mr. Van DeKamp listened and Mulder could see he was struggling with himself.

"I have _**faith**_ that Scully will figure it out," Mulder said. "She won't stop until she makes him well."

Mr. Van DeKamp looked up at Mulder. "You and your wife and me and mine have to get along to get through this." he laughed nervously. "I mean, we went from having her name to being here and everything has changed. Now, it's not just us but you two. I mean, the day before yesterday, we were home living our lives and the next we're here with you both. I mean, according to our information you were dead."

Mulder looked surprised. "You didn't know about me."

"Our private investigator found your death certificate."

Mulder thought back to the time before William was born when he had been taken by Aliens and returned dead. Scully had buried him. He had been dead in his grave before coming back to life.

"You know what...," Mr. Van DeKamp said, pulling out his cell phone. "I missed 12 calls from our friend Joe. I need to call him."

Mulder pointed towards the room. "I'll be in there."

Mulder returned to Williams side. Skinner glanced at his watch. "Call me if you need me."

"Your leaving?"

Skinner sighed. "Mulder, this is my second marriage. I'm not trying to screw this one up."

"I know about screwing things up."

Skinner patted Mulder on his back. "I've got my phone on me. Call me if something happens."

"Thanks, Skinner."

Skinner took one last look at William. "You know, seeing him lying here...in person...after years of wondering where he was and what he was up too..."

"I know," Mulder said. "It's a miracle."

Skinner nodded at William and then turned and walked past Mr. Van DeKamp out the double doors. He instructed his Agents one last time before heading off.

Mulder sat on the edge of Williams bed, trying to cheer him up and answering his sons questions. He held his hand and laughed and chatted with him. He couldn't help but stare at his son. Even sickly, William was the most amazing person he had ever seen. Mulder could feel his heart expand as he talked with his son. It had been fifteen years in the making.

Scully was working so hard, she hadn't seen her son in hours. William had gone for a full CAT scan and returned while she was still stuck in the lab. For Scully, it was hard to believe that she had even seen him in person herself. She almost could dismiss it as a dream if it weren't for the fact that she was working so hard to separate Mulder's segments of DNA so she could determine if he too had Alien DNA. Scully placed the jelly block under the electric lights and gasped.

Scully raced down the hall, tossing open the doors. Mulder was asleep in the chair, his head propped up against the wall. William slept in the hospital bed, breathing softly. His adoptive parents were quietly comforting each other, the bible laid out in front of them. One of her nurses was changing William's I.V. bag. She smiled in Scully's direction but Scully ignored her, focusing solely on her son.

"Doctor Scully?", Mrs. Van DeKamp questioned.

Scully moved over to Mulder, shaking him awake. "Scully?"

"I just needed to take a break and see him."

Mulder gripped Scully's waist and moved her to his lap. She sat down and reached out, touching her sons cheek. She could see the bluish bruises on his chest as he breathed. She could feel her anxiety rising.

William opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his mother. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"Your worried you won't be able to figure out how to cure me," William said.

"I am," she sighed. Scully reached out and brushed a few wayward strands from Williams face.

"I know you will...", he smiled.

Scully smiled back at him. "Thank you for having faith in me."

She looked up to find the nurse staring at her, fascinated by Dr. Scully and the boy that was her son.

She looked embarrassed but cleared her throat."Umm, Dr. Scully, I need to speak to you alone."

Scully kissed the top of her sons head. "It won't be long," she said, sweetly. "I'll be back by your side, I promise."

William was enjoying Scully's babying even though he was fifteen years old.

Scully stepped out and closed the first glass door. "Dr. Scully, Father Ybarra wanted me to ask you whose going to float the bill for William Van DeKamps Cat Scan? His adoptive parents insurance isn't sufficient in this area."

"Bill Me," Scully said. "This is my son and I'll take care of it."

The nurse looked surprised. "You sure?"

"I said, BILL ME," Scully said, gripping the door. "And you tell Father Ybarra, that the next time he has a question for me, he needs to ask me himself."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Wish**

 **Part 9**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

Scully sat back down on Mulder's lap and placed a hand on Williams forehead as he closed his eyes, his medicine kicking in, allowing him to sleep. Mulder pulled Scully to him as she leaned over their sons bed, fascinated at his every breath.

"What did you find, Scully?", Mulder whispered, rubbing her arm as she leaned against him. "I found that all of us...William. Me and You too, Mulder, have Alien DNA," she whispered.

Mulder glanced down at her, whispering back. "So, both of us passed on a mutated gene?"

"Yes, two parents with Alien DNA which caused it to turn _on_ in him. That's why he's special."

Mulder rubbed her arm as his mind raced. "What do we do?"

"I honestly don't know. His blood is killing him. Its poisoning him. "

"Yeah..."

"I think...", she said, trying to work out Williams condition. "The cure would be to use Stem Cell Therapy."

"They said they tried that before," Mulder said into her ear.

"But, we have what they did not."

Mulder rubbed her arms. "Blood from his biological parents. I'll donate it."

"I don't think either of us can donate it. His blood is tainted because of us. I need to get direct blood donation from a family member so I can start him on stem cells. It needs to be a direct family member collected through Apheresis," she spoke, as she turned the ideas over in her mind.

"What family member? Who? Your mom?"

"What?", she said, lost in thought.

"I said, What family member?."

"I don't know but certainly not my mom. She's too fragile," Scully said, more to herself. "Whoever it is, they would have to be willing to donate. It's a long shot, Mulder, but I think I could give him stem cells using familial blood, just not from us. We have to do something, I mean, after all, we are the reason he is like this."

"We are not the reason, Scully. _**They**_ are. We loved each other and we created a beautiful boy together. He is beautiful, Scully. Just like you."

"And you as well," she sighed as Mulder kissed the back of her head.

She leaned into him and then Scully suddenly jumped up. "We need to speak to them."

Scully approached Williams adoptive parents who were asleep, cuddled up against each other. Scully reached out and shook Mrs. Van DeKamp. "I'm sorry but I need to talk with you", Scully said, waking them up.

"Something happen?", Mrs. Van DeKamp asked, alarmed.

"No", Scully said, reassuringly.

"William's blood disorder. I think I might have a lead. I will have to use donated familial blood and try Stem Cell Therapy and I may also need to give him infusions afterwards."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I want to try Stem Cell Therapy."

"We did that already," Mr. Van DeKamp said.

"Yes, but you were using donated blood, which is why his body rejected. He needs familial blood. I also discovered two genetic mutations that was passed down to him from both his father and I. Something the other doctors would not have known to look for. We need to use stem cells to attack the mutated genes."

The Van DeKamp's looked at each other trying to understand what she was saying.

"Our blood can't be used," she said, glancing back to Mulder. "Fortunately, we have several of William's blood relatives that are living. I'll call them to see if they will donate so William won't reject it and it can attack the mutated genes from his father and I. I think it could work."

Mr. Van DeKamp shook his head. "He's weak. He's very weak. Besides, we tried this already."

"I know but like I said, I found the mutated genes that the other doctors could not find. And we can get family blood. This could make him feel stronger. Make him feel better. It's better if the donated stem cells come from a family member."

"We have to think about it..."

"What is there to think about?", Mulder said, his voice rising as he stood up, walking towards them.

The Van DeKamps looked at eachother. Mr. Van DeKamp's face turned a shade of red. "Like I said, we'll think about it."

"No! There's no thinking to it."

" _Mulder!_ ", Scully fussed, but he continued.

"This could possibly save Williams life!", Mulder fumed.

"We need time to think!", Mr. Van DeKamp yelled. "We're tired. Our son is sick. We have to now deal with _YOU_. Give us some time to make a decision."

"No!", Mulder said. "This is _OUR_ son."

" _MULDER_!"

"And his life needs to be saved!"

"Your acting as if we're his babysitters!", Mrs. Van DeKamp said angrily. "We're NOT. We raised him when you didn't want him."

Scully's eyes darkened and she turned towards the elder woman, her eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms in front of her. "We wanted him! We've ALWAYS wanted him. We didn't toss him out like trash. We were in danger and to SAVE HIS LIFE, I entrusted him with you. But, we will NOT sit by and let our son die when we may have a way to save him."

"Your forgetting that you have no rights to him!", Mrs. Van DeKamp huffed.

Mr. Van DeKamp stared at an irate Mulder. He grabbed his wife's arm."Hun, let's not go there," he said, pulling at her arm.

She whipped around towards her husband. "Why not?", she screamed.

"Because I never gave up my parental rights," Mulder said, staring directly at Mrs. Van DeKamp. "Your adoption of MY SON is illegal. My paternity was established in the hospital in Atlanta," he said, glancing at Scully who nodded in agreement. "I was gone when William was adopted. I didn't know he was adopted until I returned. I didn't interfere because I was concerned about his safety just as I am concerned NOW about his safety."

Scully touched Mulder's arm and then turned towards the Van DeKamps who had grown suddenly pale.

"Are you threatening a custody battle?", Mrs Van DeKamp choked out.

Mr. Van DeKamp grabbed his wife's hand. "We need...to go get some dinner. We're hungry and irritable and we just need to get something on our empty stomachs."

"That's a good idea," Scully said, gripping Mulder's arm. She glanced up to Mulder and searched his eyes, trying to calm him. "I think we'll do the same. While William's sleeping."

Red Faced, Mrs. Van DeKamp sighed. "Okay. We'll go down to the cafeteria."

Scully pointed towards the nurses station through the glass window. "Stop at the nurses station and pick up some vouchers. You shouldn't have to pay for any food while here."

"Thanks," Mrs. Van DeKamp said.

Scully nodded and they both watched as the couple left. Scully touched Mulder's meaty arm, trying to calm him with her touch. "What did they mean they had to think about it?", she said, shaking her head.

"If I need too, I can get Skinner to step in."

"We're not there yet," Scully sighed. "They love him. That's clear. They're not us, Mulder. They aren't as quick to react as we are."

"I know but it's a simple yes or no, Scully. This is _**OUR**_ sons health."

Scully touched his hand, holding it tightly and searching his eyes. "Calm down. Like they said, maybe they are just cranky. Besides, it can't be easy for them to go from the sole parents to now dealing with us. Our values clash. Our religious beliefs clash. This can't be easy."

Mulder sighed as he stared down at Scully. "Perhaps your right."

"Let's give them a chance, Mulder. Let them get their food."

"Food sounds good right now, Scully."

"I'll order us up some subs, alright? I haven't eaten since this morning. I thought today I would ditch the E.R. and meet you at the office. Little did we know...", she said, turning back to look at William asleep. "I can't lose him again, Mulder."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know..."

"I've been thinking about him as a baby," she said, in a small voice. Mulder kneaded her neck. "What age?"

"That time when you were gone and it was just me and William. How lonely I felt. Little did I know that not having either one of you would be worse."

She pressed her head into Mulder's chest and he held her tightly. "And then when you came back we didn't have him and the pain has grown deeper over the years, Mulder. All the worry. All the wondering. The Guilt. And here we are, with our son and we have to basically ask permission to treat our own son..."

Mulder sighed, "You know, I feel so hopeless right now."

"You do?", she said, looking up into his eyes.

"Back in the day, Scully, I would've been running off across the world trying to find who was responsible for his illness but the Syndicate are all gone now. Cancer Man is dead, the rest of the Old Syndicate are all gone too."

"Mulder," Scully said, searching his eyes. "The most important thing you can do right now is to be here with William. Because I'll have to go to the labs and do other things. I need you to be here."

"Yeah, well," he said, looking down at his clothes. "I'll need to go home to shower and change."

"There's a room here," Scully said. "We can share a room and we can get someone to pick up your dry cleaning too."

He nodded. "Alright."

Scully could see the hope of a THEM in his eyes and she smiled back warmly, letting him know she wanted that too.

"I'm getting hungry myself," she said, pulling away from him and reaching for her cellphone."I need to call in those subs. I can hear your stomach growling."

Mulder smirked and then sat back down. He reached out his hand and touched his sons arm. This was the first time they had been alone with their son altogether since the first day they had brought William home. Scully ordered the food and sat down beside Mulder. She was hoping as she knew he was that the Van DeKamp's took their time in the cafeteria. They needed this time with just them and their son.

Their subs eaten, Mulder and Scully continued to watch William as they sat side by side, his arms draped over her shoulder. The door opened suddenly and Mrs. Van DeKamp stopped in front of Scully. "I know you are wondering why we said we'll think about it. It's not that we don't want to save Williams life. We do. We love him. It's just that things are happening so fast. We typically take our time to make decisions."

"We don't move quickly," Mr. Van DeKamp interrupted. "This is all so... We have always done everything we could to save him. So, yes, of course...we'll do it."

Scully smiled. "Thank You," she sighed in relief. "I need to step out and make a phone call."

Scully stepped out into the hall and then dialed a number. The phone rang several times before the person picked up. "Hey Bill..."

"Hey," Scully's brother answered on the other end. "Haven't heard from you in a few weeks."

"Bill, I need you, Matthew, or Charlie and his boys to come to D.C. Your all direct relatives."

"Why? What's going on? Is it Mom? Is Mom okay? I just spoke to her."

"Mom is fine. But that's not why I called you. I called you because William is here," she laughed as she smiled.

"William?", Bills voice rose. "Your son William? But, how? When? How?"

"He's sick," she said, closing her eyes. "Bill, I need your help. This is something neither I nor Mulder can do for him."

"Your son...is sick? With what?"

"He needs stem cells therapy and possibly donor lymphocyte infusions. Whoever is the match, it might take nearly over a week of shots to just get prepared. I would need to collect the stem cells through your blood."

"Can't you get donated blood from someone there? I'm in Germany, Dana."

Scully pursed her lips, as she became irritated. "BILL, I need the stem cells collected from a relative. There's less risk if it comes from a direct relative. Mom would've been my first choice but she's too weak."

"I didn't say I wouldn't," he sighed heavily.

"This is my sons life," she gulped.

"Dana," he replied. "We'll be there. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wouldn't do it", he said, guiltily. "I'm not sure about Charlie. Did you call him?"

"You are the only one that speaks to Charlie," Scully answered. "Mom, nor I have spoken to him in absolute years."

"Well, Charlies' boys, Junior and Patrick I hear from pretty often. My son, Matthew, his wife and kids are stationed with us here in Germany. I'm retired but I still have some pull."

"Pull whatever strings you need to pull, Bill. My sons life is depending upon one of you being a match."

"But...hold on. What's wrong with him? Where did he come from?"

"His adoptive parents brought him in as my patient. He has a unique blood disease. His blood is attacking him, poisoning him. It's similar to what killed Emily."

"But...But, why?", Bill stuttered.

"It has to do with what happened to Mulder and I. When we were taken. William has mutated genes he got from the both Mulder and I. But, with you or Matthew or Charlie's boys, there's a chance that at least one of you will be a match and I can use your stem cells to fight the mutated genes."

"I'll contact Charlie's boys but they haven't seen their father in years."

"Even if it's just you and Matt," Scully said. "Mulder doesn't have any family members left. I can only call on you."

"I'll get a hold of Matt's Commander. He and I were both Lieutenants at the same time. He's a buddy of mine. I'm sure he'd have no problem letting Matt off of duty for us to fly out there. We'll all be there as soon as we can, sis."

"Thanks Bill," she sighed in relief. "I know it'll be a long trip from Germany."

"Dana," he exclaimed. "We're family," before hanging up.

Scully's thoughts changed to her youngest brother Charlie. They had been close as kids, being one year apart. They grew apart the older they grew. Scully barely saw her youngest brother after she went off to college and he had married his high school sweetheart right after graduation before leaving for the military. When Charlies' sons were younger she would babysit them when they came into town. But, Charlies often had to relocate when the Navy sent him around the world and she saw him less and less. But when they did, he was the same jovial Charlies he'd always been.

But then Charlie changed for the worst after serving a tour of duty outside the waters of Iran. As a career Naval Officer, he found that when he returned home, the Navy had suddenly retired him. He'd felt betrayed by his government and without noticed, he'd packed up on his wife, Jill, his sons and grandkids, disappearing from the entire Scully clan for several years now. Charles now occasionally contacted Bill but only when necessary. He was estranged from their mother, Margaret Scully too. Scully hadn't known why. Their close-lipped mother never spoke about her argument with Charlie, only choosing not to even mention Charlie's name.

Scully turned and looked through the glass door at her son laying in the bed, the monitors blinking and his father by his side. Scully clasped her hands together and squared her shoulders. Bill and Matthew were coming and for the first time in several days, she had hope that there was a cure for their son.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Wish**

 **Part 10**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

Scully reentered Williams room and glanced up at Mulder. "Bill and Matthew are on their way. They're going to test for a match. They're coming from Germany as soon as possible."

William smiled at her though he was limp with his eyes caved in. "Mom, what about my grandmother?"

"We forgot to call her," Mulder offered. "We were so focused on you."

Scully immediately pulled out her cellphone, pacing as the phone rang. "Mom!"

"Dana, nice to hear from you"

"Mom! We have William," Scully added. "Mom, he's here at the hospital. I apologize we didn't call you sooner but he's sick and I've been trying to determine his illness."

"William?", her mother, Maggie questioned. "You found William? DANA, you found William?"

"Yes," Scully said, excitedly. "He asked for you, mom."

"You're sure it's him?", Maggie asked, scrambling around her D.C. apartment.

"I'm sure. Can you come here?"

"I'm grabbing my purse and keys right now."

"We're on the third floor of Our Lady in Ward B. I'll let the FBI know to expect you. You have to show your I.D."

"Okay," Maggie said, scrambling around. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Scully said, hanging up. "She'll be here soon," Scully grinned.

Scully looked on, lovingly at her son, straightening his blanket and fluffing his pillows. She checked his tubing and monitors as William watched her busy herself. William knew she didn't want to leave his side. William reached out his hand and slid his hand in hers. She smiled a warm smile before kissing his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry. I could use a big cheesy hamburger right now," he smiled, weakly.

"I promise, the minute you start feeling better, I'll get you that cheeseburger. But, until then," she said, pointing to an IV bag. "That's your cheeseburger."

William shook his head. "Gross."

Scully giggled. "It's whatever you need it to be."

William sighed. "Then I want it to be a Liberty Burger."

Mrs. Van DeKamp smiled and glanced at her husband. They looked at William and he looked back at them.

"What kind, son?", Mr. Van DeKamp asked.

"A Bison Chillerno with the peppers and cheese and piled high. Remember?", he smiled.

Scully moved back as the Van DeKamps stepped up to his side. "We'll get you a triple stacked burger with a nice big shake the minute we get back home," Mrs. Van DeKamp smiled.

"With my friends?", he asked.

Mr. Van DeKamp looked surprised. He hadn't known William to have any friends since he became sick. "With whoever you choose."

The door flew open and a fragile but determined Maggie Scully walked in. She glanced at the Van DeKamps and then looked at the teenage boy laying in the hospital bed. She cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped. Scully immediately came to her side and they both hugged as tears streaked down their cheeks. Scully held her mother's hand as she approached William on the opposite side of the bed from the Van DeKamps.

"William!", Maggie gushed. "You look like my daughter," she said, in a soft wavering voice.

To everyone's surprise, William sat up with his arms wide open and a smile. Maggie touched her grandson for the first time since he was a baby. She cried into his teenage shoulder as he hugged her back. Mulder stood up and placed his arms around Scully's waist, holding her up until she had gripped the edge of Williams bed. Scully watched with a mixture of happiness and intense guilt as Maggie kissed her grandsons cheek and chatted with him, gushing over him. "You look so much like my daughter," she repeated. "I wish your grandfather and your aunt could have lived to see you."

The Van DeKamps decided to step back, once again losing a moment with their son to his biological family.

Scully stepped out and returned with a chair for her mother to sit down in. Margaret was beaming in a way Scully hadn't seen in a long time. She moved her chair next to her mother's as Mulder relocated alongside them. Mulder lifted his arm offering up William's now empty right side for the Van DeKamps who had been sitting alongside the wall since the beginning. They moved up to sit by his side and smiled, grateful to be included. Maggie was busy telling William stories about him as a baby, stories, he hadn't heard from his mother. She too was listening with amazement, getting a glimpse into the periods when she was at work or off with John and Monica searching for the truth.

It was starting to get late and Maggie hugged William and then hugged Scully and Mulder as well. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay," Scully sighed.

Maggie turned back to her grandson. "I'll be back sweetie, bright and early. I promise."

"I know," William smiled.

"I'm not losing you again," she smiled.

Mulder glanced at Scully who looked off as the guilt again settled within her bones.

Maggie touched her hand, squeezing it. Letting her daughter know, she hadn't meant to upset her. They embraced again and then Maggie walked out, heading back to her own apartment in the surrounding D.C. area.

Mulder touched Scully's hand encircling it. She sighed. "It is getting late," she said, answering his unspoken statement.

"Are you ready to go to bed?", Mulder asked her.

Scully turned to look him up in the eyes. "Its getting late and I know your tired too."

"I am," Mulder said.

"We'll head down to the doctors quarters here," Scully said as she turned her attention back to the Van DeKamps. "I'll have our best cots brought to you to make you comfortable for the night. And then tomorrow, I can see about our hospital family apartments and have you moved in there."

The Van DeKamps glanced at each other and then back to her. "Thank You. But, how long do you expect William to be here?"

"Well, we have to wait for my brother and his family to come from Germany. And then it'll be a week of shots for him before he can even donate. And then once he does, William will be given the stem cells and then it'll be about two more weeks before we can see if there's an improvement."

The Van DeKamp's glanced at each other. "I guess we need to call the neighbors to keep watch on the farm a little longer," Mrs. Van DeKamp spoke.

"I'm sure they'll get the word out and all the neighbors will pitch in for us, like they've done before."

She nodded and then turned back to Scully. "Alright. We're in."

"I'll let the nurses know to bring plenty of blankets and pillows along with the cots. And if anything changes with William, I'll be right down the hall. The nurses know where to get ahold of us," Scully said, glancing from Mulder back to the Van DeKamp's.

Scully touched her sons forehead and rubbed his cheek with her finger. He was fifteen now and turning into a handsome young man but for Scully, he was still her baby boy. She watched William sleep for a minute before grabbing Mulder's hand. He squeezed it hard. Mulder nodded towards the Van DeKamps as they walked out together.

The FBI Agents had changed but they were still making their presence known standing in front of William's door. Scully instructed the nurses on the floor as well as her fellow doctors on William's care. Mulder watched as two nurses brought in two oversized hospital chairs on wheels, unfolding them into cots for the Van DeKamp's. He watched as the nurses gave them blankets and linens, then turned down the lights, casting the room in darkness except the red blinking machines that were monitoring his sons vitals.

Scully, followed by Mulder, walked down to the end of the ward just short of Two Agents who were guarding the locked double hospital doors on both sides. Scully swiped her I.D. badge and a door opened. A full sized bed, night stand and tv furniture decorated the other words sparse room. He knew Scully had stayed in the private doctors rooms on more than one occasion but he had never seen it for himself. She motioned for the chair and desk with a hospital laptop open and ready for use. "I'm gonna take a shower, unless you want...," she said, her voice falling away. For a moment she had forgotten they had been estranged.

She watched as Mulder's face changed from shock back to normal. "I can take it separately unless..."

She sighed. "I feel like I need you right now," she said, as tears returned to her eyes. "I need your comfort, Mulder. I need your love right now..."

Mulder stepped up to her. "Scully, you always have that."

Scully gulped and nodded her head. "Come with me..."

He nodded his head and followed her into the shower.

Mulder was not surprised that Scully had wanted to make love. It was what they did as a couple. Whenever their emotions ran high, they turned to physical release with eachother to ease their minds and bodies, working out their frustrations with each other over the past few years. This was a situation they could not control. Mulder watched as Scully slept cuddled up to him. He could see her face relaxed for the first time in a long time. He missed the feel of Scullys body and the cries of ectasty that they achieved together. He lay back down stroking his hand through her hair as she peacefully puffed out soft breathes. They were estranged but it wasn't unusual for them to reconnect to satisfy their sexual desires before they would soon return to arguing and then leave each other feeling wounded. Mulder hoped that this time, now that they had found their son, would repair their relationship.

The morning came and Scully arranged for Mulder's dry cleaning to be picked up and delivered to their hospital room. The FBI Agents intercepted Mulder's clothes and knocked on the door, handing it off to Mulder. Scully dressed in some clean scrubs and returned to Williams room. Mulder followed behind her after dressing in his newly cleaned suits.

The Van DeKamps greeted them, ready for another long day of testing and probing. Scully kept a careful watch on her son. With the only patient in the ward being William and with Scully fully occupied with her son, Our Lady of Sorrows was in a scramble to try to replace the irreplaceable Dr. Scully.

Hours past slowly but the dullness of the hospital routine was interrupted by a phone call from the Van DeKamps Private Investigation friend, Joe. "Hey," he said. "I'm just checking in on you. Are you back at the hotel? Is the boys still in the hospital?"

"Joe," she sighed. "We're right where we were in the hospital for nearly three days now."

"You sure you don't want me to fly out? I could lean a hand...I know the area."

"No, no," she said. "We found William's parents."

"You mean his mother...Dr. Dana Scully."

"And his father."

"Wait. Wait," Joe said. "I have his death certificate in front of me."

"He's alive and well...," Mrs. Van DeKamp stated, looking at Mulder.

"Could I...," Joe stuttered. "Is he there? Could I talk to him?"

"Mr. Mulder?", she asked. "This is my high school friend Joseph. He's the reason we found you both."

Mulder stayed silent as he watched Mrs. Van DeKamp approach him.

"He wanted to speak to you."

Mulder looked perplexed but took the phone from Mrs. Van DeKamps hands. "Mulder."

"Mr. Mulder, I'm Joe. I'm a Private Eye. I have a quesiton for you."

"Why is that?'

"I'm holding in my hand your death certificate dated just a few months before William was born. I'm curious. Can you explain to me how that happened? Out of all the years I've worked as a P.I., I've never seen anyone have a death certificate unless they faked their own deaths."

"Let's just say, it's complicated and leave it at that."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Mulder was getting irritated. "I'm a Federal Agent. I can't divulge that information," Mulder said, handing the phone back to Mrs. Van DeKamp.

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked surprised. "Joe?", she said.

She listened as her friends chuckled into the phone. "Not quite friendly is he? Sounds like to me that he has something to hide. And you told me that someone was threatening their safety before William was born."

"Yes."

"Could be mob related or someone they arrested that came after them."

"Such a shame...," she sighed.

Mulder cocked his head as he looked at Mrs. Van DeKamp. She smiled in his direction. Mulder turned away from her, chatting with Scully as they sat by their sons side. Mrs. Van DeKamp observed Mulder and Scully, who were gripping each other tightly as they laughed and talked with William whose sunken in blue eyes seemed to shimmer whenever he saw his parents. She could see the intense love between the couple and it made her blush. They held an intensity between them that everyone else could feel. Even when they were apart, it was obvious they were still tethered together. Mrs. Van DeKamp glanced over to her own husband who was reading from a magazine and she knew that she loved her husband dearly but she was fascinated at the way that Mulder and Scully looked at each other and seemed to communicate without words.

"Well, when we get back home, William will be safe again," Mrs. Van DeKamp continued with her phone call with Joe.

Scully overhearing, turned to look back at Mrs. Van DeKamp. She then searched Mulder's eyes. He communicated with her wordlessly, trying to calm her fears, letting her know that everything would be okay. Mulder assured her that they weren't going to lose their son again. Scully breathed out slowly as she turned her attention back to William, noticing a bright smile on his face. "He's right," William added.

"He didn't say anything," Scully said, cocking her head to the side.

"You won't lose me. Not this time."

Scully looked at her son with so much love. It amazed Mulder. Scully was complete, he noticed. The hole in her heart, after having lost Emily and with all the years she'd gone without William, had never healed over but was now starting to heal right in front of Mulder's eyes. But there was still a small leak there. Unless they could cure William, that hole in her heart would rip back open. Mulder could see that Scully was strong as she sat beside him but she was also vulnerable and he knew it. He slid his hand over hers. Scully leaned into him, needing his touch. Mulder continued to listen to William's jokes, laughing at his sons similar sense of humor. All they could do was wait for Bill's arrival and hope that their son could be cured.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Wish**

 **Part 11**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

An entire day went by as they waited for Bill's arrival. Maggie Scully, true to her word, had come that morning with a photo album she had of baby William before he was adopted. She spent the entire day with her grandson as Scully and Mulder waited on pins and needles. Again, Maggie went home and they slept in the private doctor's quarters. But by the next morning, Bill and family had finally arrived in D.C. from Germany. They arrived at the hospital as Scully paced back and forth waiting.

Bill, his wife Tara and Matthew stood outside of the sectioned off Ward, blocked by two FBI Agents. Matthew was anxious having left his wife and two kids back in Germany, but he was also curious about his favorite Aunt Dana's teenage son, someone he had never met.

"Hey, Dana?", Bill said in his phone. "They won't let us in. Some FBI Agents are saying we can't get in here."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Hold on," she said, racing out of the door. Maggie followed behind her.

William turned to his father. "Do you think he'll hate me the way he hates you?"

"Who will?", Mulder asked.

"My Uncle Bill."

William watched as Mulder grew tense and subconscious. Mulder was thicker in build, with bulging muscles from years of isolation and a self-imposed rigorous exercise routine. Unlike his earlier days as an FBI Agent, Mulder was now quite stocky and impressive. William was sure that his dad had no reason to feel inadequate.

Bill hugged his much shorter sister and kissed her cheek. He moved on to hug his mother who was overjoyed to see them all. Scully smiled as she hugged her sister-n-law Tara and then her nephew Matthew, still dressed in fatigues. "How's Germany?", she asked them.

"So Unique, Dana...Mom," Tara spoke acknowledging her mother-n-law. "You really need to come visit us. But there's graffiti on nearly everything. It makes it look so ugly," Tara rattled on. "Now where is your son William? It's a miracle that you found him! Oh, I can't wait to see him."

"Does he have red hair?", Matthew asked, brushing his fingers through his own reddish buzz cut.

"If he's a Scully, the Scully genes are usually pretty strong," Bill stated.

Scully licked her lips nervously as she lead her family down the empty hallway. She stopped in front of the two Agents standing guard in front of Williams room. Bill touched Scully's shoulder. "What is this anyway? Why the guards?"

"It's just a precaution," Scully stated, as she opened the first door. "It's about to get crowded in here," she said, as she opened the second glass door. Scully walked up to Mulder's side and slid her hand into her sons hand. "This is our son, William," she said, as Mulder, stood behind her, placing two heavy hands on her small shoulders.

Bill who had once been a foreboding presence had shrunken a few inches in his older age. He was nearly the spitting of Ahab, their father, Scully noticed. His red hair was peppered with white and grayish strands. William smiled at them all.

Bill, ignoring Mulder, reached out his hand to William. "I'm your Uncle. We have the same name, you and I."

"Your a retired Naval Captain. Just like your dad, my grandfather that mom calls Ahab."

"Yes," Maggie sighed. "Your grandfather Captain William Scully..."

"Senior," Bill smiled. "And I'm Junior."

"Of course," Maggie added.

"You look like my sister," Bill grinned. "Like a true Scully."

William was pleased though he could hear Mulder's inner thought, **_He's a Mulder_** , loud and clear.

Tara beamed as she waved. "I'm your Aunt Tara and this is your cousin..."

"Matthew," William said, extending his hand.

Matthew shook his hand firmly. "Nice to finally meet you."

Maggie spoke proudly, "Matt is the spitting image of Bill just as Bill Jr. is of your grandfather, Bill Senior" she said in a soft voice.

"Yeah," William smiled. He was feeling sickly but he was still excited to meet his family.

Mulder was standing behind Scully, lending his strength to her. He could feel the tension between himself and Bill. Bill had never hidden his disdain for him. It had grown more intense especially after Scully had given up William while he was away. But, despite the years they had been together, her brother still saw Mulder as the vein of his existence. He barely acknowledged Mulder whenever they were around each other. Mulder had always received a much better reception from Tara and Matthew.

"And this is William's adoptive parents, The Van DeKamps."

Bill glanced at his mother and sister and then approached the Van DeKamps, reaching out a hand. "Ah, hey. I'm Dana's older brother, Bill Scully. William's Uncle. This is my wife, Tara and my son Matt."

Mrs. Van DeKamp smiled. "I can tell. So the red hair runs through most of the family," she said, glancing around at the room full of Scully's. "We never knew.."

Tara hugged them awkwardly and Matthew shook their hands.

"Well," Scully said, to cut the tension. "Let me show you to your rooms," she said, guiding Bill and family to the double glass doors.

"Dana, we're gonna check into a hotel room."

"There's a private doctors room opposite the one Mulder and I are occupying. It could save you some money."

Bill looked unamused. "Sleeping in a hospital gives me the creeps, Dana."

"Well, you all look pretty jet-lagged. How about you can rest up an hour. I have to take a blood sample to see if you or Matthew match anyway. Whoever does will have to stay here to get their first injection. They'll have to come back daily for daily shots for a total of five days before the stem cells are collected in the blood."

Bill nodded. "Alright. We'll do it like that. But we are not staying overnight in a creepy hospital, Dana."

Scully turned to Mulder and Maggie. "Be right back." She looked to her son lying in the bed, watching them all. "Be right back, honey."

"Okay, mom," he said, in a hoarse whisper.

Scully smiled and patted his leg. She turned and guided her family to the door. She avoided Mrs. Van DeKamp's gaze as she escorted her family to their room on the other side of the hall. She swiped her I.D. and the door unlocked. She pushed it open. "I'll have a bed sent down for you, Matt."

Bill and Tara walked in as Matthew lingered in the doorway. She could tell that he wanted to talk.

"How are you Matt? How's your wife and kids?"

The red haired young man who stood pencil straight towering above her at 6'3 smiled down to her. "They drive us crazy. My oldest Kaley is two and gets into everything and Bridget is one & she's still trying to be a baby but other than that, we're good."

She patted his arm. "Glad to see you, Matt. I missed so much of you growing up," she sighed. "Time flew by, didn't it?"

He smiled shyly. Scully had always been his favorite Aunt. "Hurry back to William," he said, suddenly. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has," she nodded. "I'll wake you all in an about an hour, okay? I'll have your bed sent down..."

She turned and walked off, headed for the nurses station.

Over an hour went by, and Bill stepped back into William's room, with Matthew and Tara behind him. "Dana, you forgot to wake us up."

Scully glanced at her watch. "Oh Bill, I was distracted."

Bill kissed the hand of his even tinier mom who lit up even more. They were sitting and watching William sleep as if they were afraid to move away from him.

Maggie squeezed Tara's hand and then turned back to look at William. "What did you think of him?", Maggie asked, Bill.

"Spitting image of Dana," Bill smiled.

Maggie turned back to her son. "So are we all testing to be a match?"

Bill looked at his sister. "Mom is donating too?"

Scully shook her head no. "I called you and Matt to test for Stem Cells."

Maggie twisted around in her seat to glare at her daughter. "You aren't asking me? He's my grandson..."

Scully sighed heavily. "Mom. It's an intense process. It takes a week of shots and..."

"You didn't ask me!", Maggie said, cutting Scully off.

Scully glanced at Bill and then shook her head. She placed a hand on her mother's arm. "Mom. I'm sorry. I'll test you too."

"Okay!", Maggie said. "I'm not dying, Dana. I can still donate to my grandson."

"I know, " Scully sighed. "I made a mistake."

Maggie placed a heavy hand on top of her daughters. "I know you worry about me," she said. "I'm fine. I'm still in good health."

"I know, mom...," Scully whined. "I just didn't want to put you through this. "

"Well, I'm testing!"

Bill chuckled. "Well, mom has spoken. It's settled then."

After the blood was drawn and tested, it was determined that Bill was a direct match and so Bills Family checked into a hotel, with the instructions that Bill would return each day for shots. It was going to be a long five day wait for everyone with the Van DeKamp's housed in the Hospitals Family Apartments and Bill's Family in a hotel, unable to stay at Maggie's smaller apartment. Each day Bill recieved a series of injections that moved the stem cells from his bone marrow into his blood stream for collection. Every day, Bill left the hotel and came back for the injections until it was the sixth day and Bill was ready for the Peripheral Blood Stem Cell Collection.

Scully leaned over her son. "You'l start your procedure soon. How do you feel about that?"

"I know it will work," he said.

"You do?"

"Its why they're interested in me all of a sudden."

" _Them_ , as in... _them_?", Scully said, searching his eyes.

"Yes, them. You can't see them but their standing right next to my bed."

Scully jumped and looked around her. "What are they doing?", she said, alarmed.

"Scanning me. They use their eyes to scan my body."

"For what?"

"I can hear their thoughts. They're saying I'm not supposed to be sick. I'm supposed to never know illness. Their curious as to why I'm dying when I was born special."

Scully gripped her sons hand. "What are they doing now?"

"They're scanning you too."

Scully stiffened as fear gripped her. Mulder stood up to stand behind her, his hand firm on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, mom...they won't hurt you anymore. But you still interest them, You and Dad."

Mulder shook his head. "What do they want?"

"They recognize you. They know you," William said, as his eyes followed the invisible beings that were walking around his bed and scanning him and his parents.

Scully turned into Mulder. He held her tight against him.

"Don't worry, mom. They're gone now," William sighed. "They're not interested in taking us."

"They're not?", Mulder asked, gripping Scully tightly against him, feeling her shake slightly in his arms.

"No," he said, listening to all of his parents internal unspoken conversation, as Mulder kissed her forehead and lips, as his hands ran up and down her back, trying to calm her fears.

"They're not going to take us, Mom. We're safe," William added. "We're safe."

Bill was placed in a separate room, as Scully and two nurses wheeled in the large machine that would collect Bill's blood. She connected the Stem Cell Separator machine and then ran a test, making sure it was working properly. Then she began to prep Bill for the stem cell removal while Maggie, Tara and Matt sat along his bedside, waiting patiently for the procedure they had flown halfway around the world for. Scully stood next to her brother as he laid in a hospital bed, his neck propped up by a pillow. She pierced his skin and inserted the IV Line on both arms and flushed them. She then connected the tubes and turned on the switch, watching as the blood was drawn from Bills left arm and spun in the machine, separating the stem cells and returning his blood to him in his right arm.

Scully was nervous. This was what she had been waiting for, a possible cure for her son. But, this wasn't an anonymous donor, this was her eldest brother and she had her mother, sister-n-law and nephew all watching her every move. She listened as the machine spun, separating out the stem cells and giving her hope that with each spin that there was a potential that this could save her sons life.

"How long will this take, Dana?"

"Bill!", Tara shook her head.

"I'm just asking!", Bill shot back.

"About four to six hours. For the next three days," Scully said, checking the machine.

"Jeez, Dana Why didn't you tell me? That's a long time."

"Dad!", Matthew said, shaking his head. "Come on, this is for William."

Scully stared at her brother. "You met him," she scoffed. "I want him to live."

"Of course, sis," he said, his face as red as his hair. "It's just I've been pretty miserable the last few days," he coughed. "Chills, fever from the shots. I just want to be sick in my own bed that's all..."

"That's something William can't do," Scully said, glaring at her brother.

Bill tossed up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that. Look, I came to do this for him. We've been here a week already. I'm prepared to be here for however long it takes. We're here to do this for you and for William. Ignore me. I'm grumpy. You know I get cranky when I'm not feeling good."

"Yes, you've always been a pain when you're sick," his mother added.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Look, Dana, William is a good kid. I'll do anything for him."

Scully nodded. "He is. Thank you."

Matthew looked at his aunt. "Do you think this will work?"

Scully checked the tubing and the monitor that was separating Bill's blood. She reflected back on a conversation she had with Williams adoptive parents."Mrs. Van DeKamp told me they had been to thousands of doctors all over the country trying to save him. No one understood how to help him. They tried Blood Infusions, they even tried Stem Cell Therapy like this before but nothing changed it."

Her family was quiet as she continued. "I know what your thinking. Your thinking, ' _Well, how will this work this time_?' But, I know something now about William's DNA that they didn't. They wouldn't even know to look for it. It's something that exists in my DNA and Mulder's that created this problem. Something put there when he and I were taken. And my hope is to use Familial DNA, Family Genes, to repair those foreign cells in his DNA that's making him sick."

"And then what?", Bill asked.

"Hopefully, with the stem cell therapy, it will heal him."

"That's not what I meant, Dana Will his adoptive parents then leave with him back to wherever they live?", Bill asked, as Scully stiffened.

"I mean, is there some way to get him back now that you know where he is?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead," Scully said, turning to look into her brother's blue eyes. "First we need to get him healed and then Mulder and I and the Van DeKamps can discuss all that."

She switched on the tv on the wall and handed him the remote. "A nurse will check on you every hour. This is your nurses button if you need help or for any reason."

"Okay," he said, clicking the remote.

"Oh, and Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You."

Bill placed a hand on top of hers. "Your still my kid sister. And this is my nephew, Dana. I'm sure you would've done the same for Matthew."

She turned to look at her tall nephew, she'd seen so little of in the past few years. He was grown now, with a family of his own, and the stature of a soldier. "I would."

"Then same for me, sis. I'll do whatever it takes."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Wish**

 **Part 12**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

After three long days of being hooked up to the machine and undergoing the Stem Cell removal, Bill was ready to be released. He was still sick, nauseous and feverish from the reaction of the five days of shots prior to stem cell retrieval but Scully gave him several prescriptions and released him with instructions that he follow up with his own doctor in Germany. But before Bill, Tara and Matthew left D.C., they spent a few more hours in the crowded room with William, who was growing ever weaker. Bill shook his nephew's hand and hugged his sister tightly. "Tell me if it works," he said.

"I will," Scully said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank You for this, Bill."

"We're Scully's, Dana. He's a Scully!"

She glanced at Mulder who shook his head but remained quiet.

Bill hugged his sister hard and nodded in Mulder's direction yet never speaking directly to him, which Mulder appreciated. Tara and Matthew also hugged Scully saying goodbye. They left for their hotel before catching a taxi to the airport for their flight back to Germany.

For the past week, The Van DeKamps were staying in the on-campus Hospital Apartments meant for out of state families with terminally ill children. They would go sleep there at night and cooked themselves something to eat before returning to William's bedside. They were grateful for the privacy and the comfortable accommodations.

Scully rushed back to the lab grabbing up her supplies. She needed to calm her nerves as she placed everything she needed on a tray. Scully was hoping she could fight William's illness by transplanting Bill's blood Stem cells directly into William's blood stream. She needed it to work to save his life. Scully paced around the floor as she waited for the lab techs to ready the Stem Cells for Transplantation. The minute they handed her the needle with the stem cells, she was off running back down the hall. She passed the needle off to the Nurse and then scrubbed up, slapping on gloves and placing a Mask over her face and then stepping into the room. Scully waited impatiently as she watched a Nurse wiped the copper colored iodine on William's arm, and then placed a blue drape with an insertion hole in the center sectioning off the area of his arm.

Scully took over but in that moment, she was not a doctor, but a mother who was nervous about her child. She was also his doctor and so she grabbed a blue tourniquet and insert a numbing needle into his arm. Mulder could sense that Scully was methodical but torn. This was her son and she could feel his pain just as she had with Emily. Scully inserted a needle into his arm, and then inserted the guide wire, removing the other needle. Scully then took a blade and nicked William's arm, at the injection site. She then threaded the dilator onto the guide wire and then pushed the thicker plastic dilator into William's arm. Scully winced as she moved quickly & removed the guide wire before capping the line. Scully continued on, attaching the catheter and then flushed both ends before injecting the concentrated stem cells into his picc-line. She smiled cheerfully at her son as she watched the stem cells enter his blood stream. She wiped Williams greenish blood up and taped the line down. She cleaned up the area before handing off the medical waste to the Nurse for disposal. She removed her gloves and then stepped out to wash her hands before returning into the room. "Now, we just wait."

The Van DeKamps had chosen to visit the Chapel during William's procedure, leaving Mulder and Scully alone with their son. His grandmother was napping in one of the nearby abandoned hospital rooms. William could feel the worry in his adoptive parents despite the distance. He could hear their thoughts and he knew that this was all too much for his adoptive mother. She'd gone through this more times than he could now remember and he understood her need to go pray to her god but, for William, he had faith in his biological parents. He was weak but he knew that this time, things were different. This time, he would get better.

Scully fiddled with her sons blankets, trying to make him comfortable "Do you feel nauseous, honey?"

"A little," he said. "How many more injections of this?"

"Those stem cells will multiple in your body. And in about two weeks, you'll start to feel better. And in about a month, we will inject you again. And I still have quite a bit of your Uncle Bills stem cells if we need to repeat it, if necessary."

Mulder glanced at Scully and she knew he was cautioning her to not get her hopes up. She searched his eyes as they communicated wordlessly the way they always did. She lowered her head, as a tense Mulder looked on.

"Guys," William said, in a meek voice. "It's going to work."

Scully nervously glanced up towards Mulder. He softened and placed his hand on her back. He kissed her forehead and she sighed. "Okay," she said, with a smile. "We'll take it one step at a time."

"Don't worry so much, mom," he said. "It will be okay. You do believe that, don't you?"

"It's not that, sweetie," Scully said, rubbing the side of his cheek. "I think being a Physician, I'm a little cautious that's all."

"She has always been skeptical," Mulder huffed.

Scully huffed and nodded. "But, I have faith that you will be fine."

"I promise you. I know it. I knew before we came here that you would find a way," William smiled.

"You amaze me," she said, looking at their son. She glanced up to Mulder and then back to William. "I never thought I'd see you again," she said, tearing up. Mulder placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I did," William smiled.

Scully wiped away the tears quickly. "I'll let your parents know the procedure is done."

"My ADOPTIVE parents," William declared.

Scully kissed the top of her sons head. "Yes, they are but they love you dearly, you know that, right?."

William held on to her hand. "Not as much as you though, right?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "We love you but they love you too, William. It's not a competition. We love you the same," she stressed.

William could hear the simultaneous inner thoughts of his biological parents. " _ **They could never love you as much as we do**_." He smiled to himself, knowing how they truly felt.

"Close your eyes," Scully said, sweetly. "Get some rest. I'll go get them so they can see you."

Mulder stopped Scully and wrapped her in his arms, squeezing her and pressing his nose into her hair. Scully watched as he pulled back. She reached up and touched his cheek. "It's okay," she said, scanning his eyes "It'll be okay."

Mulder sighed heavily, needing Scully's strength and reassurance. He bent down and kissed her. She smiled, noticing William watching them closely. "Be right back," she said, shyly. Mulder watched as she disappeared down the hall.

William gasped, his eyes enlarged as he stared in horror towards the doorway. Standing right beside the two FBI Agents were two black shadows, their eyes wide and their faces indistinguishable. They were staring directly at him as the FBI Agents stood in place oblivious to their presence. Suddenly the black faceless figures walked through the glass doors unseen by others and walked up to him, hovering at the foot of his bed. Mulder sat down next to his sons bed, lost in his own thoughts and unaware of the invisible presence of the two men. William swallowed hard and looked at his father who could see the panic in his eyes.

"What is it, son?," he said, jumping up. "I'll go get Scully!"

"You can't see them!", William gulped. "They're right here!"

Mulder turned in the direction William was pointing. "What are they doing?", Mulder said, frantically.

"Staring at me!", he gulped. "These aren't like the other ones. I don't know what these are!"

The two beings suddenly surrounded him on both sides. William looked frightened as he stared at them. Mulder was helpless as he watched his son unable to see what he was seeing. William swallowed hard as they moved in closer to him, paralyzing him as they looked him over. From their eyes a green beam came down, scanning William's entire body. William began to shake as Mulder grabbed his legs, trying to hold him. "I NEED HELP!", Mulder screamed.

"DAD!", William said, frightened, his eyes glued to the beings.

Two of the nurses burst into the room and began to check William's monitors, as Mulder looked on. William was frozen in fear as the beings stood over him. William could hear their conversations in his head as the scans stopped and they spoke amongst themselves. William began to calm down, able to move his limbs again. He reached out and touched Mulder's hand.

"What happened?", Mulder asked.

"We don't see any signs of seizures," a nurse interrupted. "His monitors show no rise in his heart rate or anything."

The other nurse looked confused. "Clearly he was having a seizure."

Frustrated, the nurse agreed. "Yes, but it's not showing up anywhere. I saw him having a seizure. You saw him having a seizure, but we can't prove it."

They turned to Mulder. "I don't know. I don't know. We'll let Dr. Scully know. We'll call her."

Mulder nodded his head as the two nurses walked out. William laid back, breathing heavily. "They're gone. Dad, I'm okay. I promise. I'm okay."

Mulder tossed off his sons blanket, trying to see for himself. To his surprise, the bluish bruises William had from his unique blood disorder had disappeared. "What did they want, son?"

"They were examining me. They know I'm different now. They were surprised. But they scared me," he said, shaking.

Mulder covered his son back up over his shoulders and sat down next to him on the side of the bed, his head hung low.

"I know, dad," William said. "I know that's your greatest fear..."

"What is, son?"

"That I'll be taken and disappear like your sister..."

Mulder sighed to himself, shaking internally until he felt a small hand on his arm. "I'm okay now. They know that. I have a feeling that they were the ones trying to kill me. I think they are the ones that gave me this disease to stop me from fulfilling the prophecy. But, it didn't work. You and mom will see. I'm going to get better."

Mulder clutched his sons hand. He was too choked up to speak as he tried to stop his internal trembling.

Scully stood outside of the chapel. She was quite familiar with the chapel having come in many times herself when she needed support. Sometimes when she was overwhelmed with emotions after a long hard day or at times when she thought of Emily or William and just needed comfort, she came in there. She had always kept her emotions hidden, even as a child, and it was something that Mulder had helped bring out in her. But, despite Mulder's devotion and love, he could never understand the intense guilt she felt after allowing Emily to die and from giving their son, William up. No matter what Scully did, nor how many lives she saved, she still felt unworthy. She was a Mother with empty arms. She often felt that the only one that could understand her pain was the Holy Mother.

Scully dipped her fingers into the ceramic bowl and made the sign of the cross. She stepped into the chapel and sat behind the Van DeKamp's. She knelt down on the kneeler and again made the sign of the cross and then sat back, looking up at the large statute of the Holy Mother, holding an infant Jesus. The Van DeKamp's were seated in front of her, unaware of her presence as they prayed in a way that reflected their church and their beliefs in contrast to the Catholic statues and bowls of incense surrounding them. Their eyes were clasped shut as they held hands, praying to Jesus for their son. Their bible was open on the pew in between them as they studied and prayed. Scully admired them. They're faith was unshaken despite all that they had gone through with William. Scully turned her attention back to the Virgin sending prayers of her own up to heaven. She waited until they had finished praying. "Amen," they both said and turned in back of them, surprised to see her sitting behind them.

Scully wanted to ease their fears."He's doing well," Scully smiled, her eyes glinting. "The procedure took only a few minutes. We should see improvements in about two weeks to a month. He may need more than one treatment, but I have it stored away so we can reevaluate him in a month and again in six months and repeat if necessary."

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked pleased. "How is he feeling?"

"Talking and Laughing. He's doing Good. The hope is that the stem cells will regenerate and start making him feel better soon."

"Thank You," Mr. Van DeKamp said, cautiously. Scully could tell that they were still unsure if anything would change.

"This is the latest technology we have. It's field tested. We've had results for more than ten years now. I realize you've tried this before but the key was finding the mutation that came from his father and I, something no other doctor or specialist would even know to look for and also using familial blood instead of donor blood. William most likely won't reject it this time and I will test him in two weeks to see if that mutated gene has been replaced."

Mrs. Van DeKamp was still distraught but trying to believe her. "Can we see him now?"

"Yes, of course. I came to get you," Scully paused, licking her lips. "He _**wants**_ to see you."

Mrs. Van DeKamp picked up on Scully's half-truth. She was pretty sure that William hadn't asked about them at all. "So we can take him home in two weeks?"

Scully stared at them for a long moment, her heart dropping to her knees. "YY...Yes."

Mrs. Van DeKamp grabbed up her bible and grabbed her husbands hand and walked past Scully, out into the hall. Scully sat alone for a moment as her heart sank into the floor.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Wish**

 **Part 13**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

Scully closed her eyes, taking a moments nap as her body relaxed. She'd been living off of adrenaline for two weeks and in a moment of quiet, she found herself sleeping. She could hear the slapping of feet in the hallway and she jumped up just as the two nurses rushed in. "Dr. Scully, your son might have had a seizure."

Scully didn't blink before she took off, racing up the three flights of stairs that lead to the outside of the blocked off ward. She flashed her hospital badge unnecessarily to the two FBI Agents who recognized her. She pushed through the doors and raced down the hall. Mulder was standing outside of the room chatting with the two FBI Agents stationed in front of William's door. "Mulder? What happened? Is he okay? No one called me!"

"Hold on, Scully," Mulder said, as he addressed the FBI Agents. Scully huffed and turned her attention to the room. She could see William sitting up with his adoptive parents by his side. "Mulder?"

Mulder reached out and shook both Federal Agents hands and watched as they walked off down the hall. Scully was stunned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping the two at the end of the doors, Scully, but really they can't do anything."

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

Scully turned to see the two nurses she'd left behind huffing and puffing as they finally caught up to her. She turned back to Mulder, her arms crossed in front of her, "Mulder, did William have a seizure?"

Mulder held up his hand, letting the nurses know he wanted to speak to Scully alone. He watched as they walked off. "No,", he answered. "Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?", she said, alarmed. "What is going on Mulder? Did he have a seizure? Why did you send the FBI Agents away?"

"Because it doesn't matter if they stand there. They can't see those beings."

"They came back?", Scully said, alarmed.

Mulder looked down at her, touching her elbow. "Not them but some other ones, ones that made William afraid."

Scully looked alarmed as she watched Mrs. Van DeKamp open a small cup of Jello for William who happily inhaled it, his first meal in nearly two weeks. Scully hadn't cleared him to eat. "Where did that come from?", she asked. "I never told them he could eat solids yet."

"They seem to think they know best," Mulder growled.

Scully slid her hands into her pockets. "So what happened that my nurses had to rush to find me? And why couldn't anyone call me?"

"They said they did before they took off looking for you. I even tried to call you several times."

Scully glanced at her phone and then realized it was on silent. "So, tell me?"

"He started shaking like a seizure but he said it was them examining him. The ones that were different from the other ones. These beings frightened him. They were scanning him and William said he believes they were the ones that gave him this disease to try and kill him. He's also convinced that the stem cells will replace his two mutated Alien genes."

"I hope so," she said, with doubt.

Mulder tapped her arm and pointed. "Look Scully, he already has an appetite."

"What are we going to do, Mulder?"

"He believes those Alien beings aren't coming after him anymore."

"But we can't be sure," she sighed.

Mulder placed a hand on her neck, massaging it. She closed her eyes a moment. She glanced up at him when his hands stopped mid-stroke. She looked in the direction he was staring. Mulder could see Mr. Van DeKamp upset with his hands on his hips. Mulder pushed the doors open with Scully following behind him.

"What's wrong?", Mulder asked.

"Nothing," Mrs Van DeKamp said, dismissively. "It's just between us."

"If it involves our son, then it involves us too."

"Actually, it doesn't," Mrs. Van DeKamp stated. "He's still our son. Some things are between us."

Mulder turned to look down at Scully who had moved past the Van DeKamp's to stand at William's side. "What's going on, Will?"

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked offended but remained quiet. William kept his head low as his adoptive parents looked on. He pushed his empty cup of jello away from him and then flopped back onto the pillow behind him. William sighed loudly. "I made a mistake, that's all."

"Mistake? How?", Scully questioned.

William glared at his adoptive parents and shook his head, turning back to Scully. "They said they couldn't wait to take me back home."

Scully turned to the Van DeKamp's. "What's happening?"

"He wants to live with you," Mrs Van DeKamp choked out, crying into her husbands shoulder. "He wants us to just let him go so he can live with you."

William touched Scully's arm. She spun around, her heartbreaking. She could almost read his thoughts as she stood over him. William was red faced and close to tears. "I wasn't trying to hurt their feelings," he said, using his thumb to swipe at his tears. "It's just that I've always known who I belonged too. I'm going to get better. You'll see, I won't get sick any more."

"We need to test you in another two weeks, honey. See if your blood is red or green and to also see if those mutated genes were replaced."

"I know I'm better!", William sighed. "I want to come live with you!", he said, searching her eyes. "Besides, in just three years I'll be 18 and will be free to do whatever I want."

Scully's eyes lit up for a second but she could feel the Van DeKamp's staring in her direction. Scully covered William up with his blanket and squeezed his hand. "Your parents and your dad and I haven't discussed anything like that yet, William. Right now, we need to focus on getting you better."

William could hear her inner thoughts. She wanted her son home with her but she was trying to be diplomatic and to not upset the Van DeKamp's.

"One treatment and he already is planning to leave us?", Mrs. Van DeKamp said, in horror.

Scully touched his cheek, smoothing her finger against the smooth teenage face of her son. "I promise that we'll talk about it okay?", Scully said, nervously. "We...", she said, looking at the Van DeKamps. "Will talk but like I was saying, honey, we need to get you better first."

"Mom, I'm already better," he said, pushing down the blanket and undid the tassels on his gown exposing his chest. "They took my bruises away."

"Them?", Scully questioned.

"Yes."

"Why would they do that?", she wondered out-loud.

"They are the reason that I am sick."

"Your sick because you inherited mutated genes, Alien genes from both your dad and I."

"Which made me sick. They've been watching me because they knew I would get sick and die but now I won't."

"God willing," Scully added.

"They will still come after you," Mulder spoke. "But, in a different way now, to stop the prophecy."

William nodded his head.

Mr. Van DeKamp interrupted. "What in God's name are you talking about? What Alien genes? What Prophecy?"

Mimicking the Van DeKamps, Mulder answered, "It's between us. Somethings are between us."

"Mulder! Stop!", Scully chastised. She looked at the Van DeKamps, "You have to ignore him."

Mulder looked on completely unrepented.

"I feel like our rights as parents are being taken away," Mrs Van DeKamp began.

Scully's eyebrow raised and her lips thinned. "We are in the midst of his stem cell treatment here! We can argue about parental rights later on!"

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked surprised. "This is our son.. We have been trying to save his life for nearly two years now! Stop trying to dismiss us! We will NOT give up on our son so easily."

"And neither will we," Scully said.

"I'm his mother!," Mrs. Van DeKamp scoffed. "I'm his mother. I am trying to understand how it must feel for you to have found out about your son just two weeks ago. I get it. Your a doctor and you want to save him. But, you are forgetting that he is our child."

"First of all, I'M HIS MOTHER, and also his doctor," she said, picking up the empty Jello cup. "I never told you to give him this. He just had a serious procedure. He needs to be monitored."

"He was hungry so we brought it to him. That was OUR decision."

Scully's shoulders squared and her eyes narrowed, her face reddened and her eyebrow raised. "I am trying to be diplomatic here but you are absolutely irrational! We are his BIOLOGICAL parents. We created him, so please, give us the respect we deserve like we have been trying to give you!"

"Scully," Mulder said, gripping her shoulders and rubbing his hands down her arms, soothing her. Mulder looked at his son and spoke. "Your mom and I are going to give you and your parents some time to spend with you. And you know...let everyone calm down."

"Adopted parents", William whispered to himself.

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked skyward before grabbing up her bible and sitting back down, shaking her head.

Scully's feathers were more than ruffled. "Be back, okay," she said,sweetly to William, squeezing his hand. She glared at the Van DeKamp's before following Mulder out of the door.

He walked ahead of her to their private hospital room they've shared for nearly two weeks. Scully swiped her I.D. badge and pushed the door open. Mulder moved to the bed and sat down, his shoulder's slumped. She sat down next to him, waiting. When Mulder didn't speak, she glanced up to him. "Your angry with me?"

Mulder stood up suddenly and placed his hands on his waist. "No. I think you have every right to be upset. They can be aggravating."

"Then what is it?"

"I had to get us out of there before I pulled out my gun and shot them!", he chuckled.

Scully broke out into laughter "Mulder!"

"Seriously, Scully. They have me wanting to shoot them!"

Scully stood up and slid her hands into his as she giggled. He smiled widely as she continued laughing. "I think I felt the same way."

Mulder looked down into Scully's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous, her deep blue eyes glittered and shined, and her porcelain skin was blushed red as she smiled her wide amazing smile. "The nerve of them," Scully huffed. "I don't know what more we can do!," she said, with all seriousness. "How are we going to do this, Mulder?"

Scully turned to look at Mulder and her heart fluttered. Mulder's green eyes flickered as he stared at Scully's ruby red lips. She gasped as he licked his lips, and causing her to shiver. Scully could feel the heat index in the room suddenly rise. Mulder was gazing at her as if she were his air to breath.

Mulder stepped up and pulled her to him, pressing her body to his. Mulder hovered just above her lips, sending a warmth throughout her entire body. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing Mulder's head down further, pulling him to her level. Mulder pressed his lips to her soft lips and then Scully slipped her tongue into his waiting mouth, making Mulder moan as he pushed her against the wall. Mulder was stiff as a rod and began to peel her clothes off of her. He quickly divested her of her pants. They both gasped and groaned as they made love against the wall, collapsing together.

Mrs Van DeKamp paced around the room as the tears reappeared in the corners of her eyes. "Your just a boy. I understand you want to get to know your real parents and we won't stop you from that. But, you have to understand that they have to go by what we say. We are legally your parents. When this is over whether it works or it doesn't, you still coming home with us."

William ignored them as he watched his basketball game. His adoptive father was surprised at William's sudden attitude. "What's your problem, Bud? You start feeling better so you start acting this way?"

William scrutinized his hands in his lap. "Do you know what it feels like to be adopted?"

Mr. Van DeKamp gawked at William. "Well no..."

"To know you don't belong no matter what your family does or says. You can feel it deep in your bones that you belong somewhere else?"

Mr. Van DeKamp glanced at his wife and then back to their son.

William continued. "You love your family. They've done everything for you and you appreciate it all. You wouldn't be who you were without them," he went on, his deep blue eyes blazing. "You know your parents love you. They've kept you safe. They've loved you unconditionally but there's a piece of you that's missing, no matter what they've done. A piece of you that feels incomplete. And the only thing you know deep within you is that you want to know where you came from."

The Van DeKamps were lost for words. William laid back in the bed, feeling sickly again. "I've felt like shit for almost two years."

"WILLIAM! Language!", they gasped.

"All I wanted was to meet them. Mom, Dad, I've spent fifteen years with you. I love my home. I love my life but now that I know I'm not dying, I want to spend time with them."

"This was just the first procedure, Will. We have to wait to see if it works. We've been through this before, remember? It didn't take then. But, we have faith that God knows what's best and we are placing you in God's hands."

William sighed. He was more than frustrated. With his bruises gone, he was no longer in pain and surprisingly his appetite immediately return as well, even if he couldn't eat anything more than just a tiny cup of jello. But he was now starting to feel tired again from the stress he was under. His nerves had run thin. He loved his adoptive parents and didn't want to hurt them but he had always wanted to be with his real parents. Three years felt like an eternity and he wasn't sure if he could wait that long until he turned 18.

"What do we do?", Mrs. Van DeKamp asked, standing in a corner away from William. "We could call Pastor Dennison. Maybe he could raise up prayers for us."

"That's a good idea," her husband whispered. "Whenever God blesses, the devil always rears his ugly head."

Williams eyes fluttered. He was growing sleepy and so he closed his eyes, drifting off to his parents conversation.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Wish**

 **Part 14**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

Scully showered and dressed in fresh scrubs. She walked back down the hall to William's room but was stopped by Father Ybarra. "Dr. Scully, you haven't been working since this all occurred, only working with the one patient. This hospital has had to send patients to other area hospitals. We've held up this ward for far too long now. How long will this continue?"

"Father Ybarra, you know my son is in danger."

"That may be the case, Dr. Scully, but this has already caused a great deal of discomfort for Our Lady."

Scully huffed and shook her head. "It is what it is, Father."

Father Ybarra sighed. "We have a problem, Dr. Scully."

"Yeah? What is that?", she said, on guard.

"According to the Van DeKamp's, Dr. Scully, you have been overstepping your bounds."

Scully crossed her arms in front of her. She could feel Mulder walk up behind her. "What does that mean, Father?"

"It means, Dr. Scully, that you are not allowed to make decisions for William Van DeKamp. You can discuss his care with them but that is all you are allowed to do. And if there are any more complaints, the Van DeKamp's will ask for a different doctor to continue his care until he can return home to Wyoming."

Scully turned to look at them through the glass window where the Van DeKamp's were watching them. Scully glared back at Father Ybarra and then walked off. Mulder watched as she pushed opened the closed hallway doors, past the FBI Agents, leaving Mulder and Father Ybarra alone in the hall. Mulder stared back at the Priest until he stepped away from the taller man. Mulder pushed open the glass door of William's room, slamming it back. He tossed open the other one, much to the shock of the Van DeKamps. Mulder stared at them but said nothing as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to his son. He rested his long arms on his legs and stared down at his feet as William slept.

The Van DeKamps were on edge but they sat down, far away from Mulder.

Scully followed the hall to her office. She opened the locked door and then slammed it shut. She stood against the doorway until she she was calm and then stepped off the door. She was angry, extremely angry but she knew she couldn't react or else she would be banned from seeing her own son. Suddenly, Scully doubled over as the tears began to cascade down. She covered her mouth to silence the sound as she cried. She gulped for air and slumped down to the floor, her pain hitting her like a ton of bricks. This was too much. It reminded her of Emily when she was told that she had no rights to decide her care. She stood back up and made her way to her desk and sat down, grabbing the box of tissues and blowing her nose. She knew she couldn't lose William, not this time. Scully stood back up and made her way to her bathroom located within her private office. Her face was red and her eyes puffed from crying. She scrubbed her face clean, trying to erase the evidence of her tears. Scully stared into the mirror. It wasn't her delicate skin, her stark blue eyes and red hair that she saw looking back at her, it was Williams.

Margaret Scully flashed her I.D to the FBI Agents who let her in the two heavy metal doors that led to William's ward. She walked down the empty halls until she reached his room. She pushed past both doors and stopped in the doorway. Maggie could feel the tension in the room from where she was standing. She walked up to Mulder and placed an aging hand on his shoulder. "Fox?"

Mulder glanced up to her. "Mrs. Scully. Would you like a seat?"

"Yeah, I would," she said, pulling up a chair next to him.

She glanced from the Van DeKamp's who were watching her to Mulder. "What's going on?"

Mulder turned to look back at the Van DeKamp's and then leaned in close to her, whispering. "William had the procedure done this morning with Bill's stem cells."

"Well, that's good, right?", she said.

Mrs. Van DeKamp stood up, walking out of the doors.

Mr. Van DeKamp looked stunned. He stood up. "We'll give you some time," he said, following his wife's exit.

Maggie waited until the door closed behind them. "Fox, what's really going on?"

"The Van DeKamp's have complained to Scully's boss that she's overstepping her bounds. He warned her that if they complained again the hospital would replace her with a different doctor. The Van DeKamps want William well enough to move him back to Wyoming."

"So either we tote the line or they'll stop us from seeing him."

Mulder nodded his head.

"Dana can't lose him again."

"I know," Mulder sighed. "What do we do?"

"If you take them to court, it could be several years before it would even make it before a judge."

Mulder shook his head. "I could probably reach my new contacts to stop the Van DeKamps from blocking us from seeing us. These contacts could probably do something. It wouldn't actually be "legal" though."

Margaret looked at her grandson. "Fox, you'll have to do what they say for now. That's all you can do."

Mulder balled up his fist grinding it into his other hand. He was more than angry but they were in a delicate state and he was powerless at the moment. He knew in order to stay in William's life, they had to abide by the adoptive parents wishes and it made him sick to his stomach.

The door opened and a woman walked in. "Hi, are you Fox Mulder?", she asked, a hospital badge above her heart. "My name is Mrs. Vidao. Father Ybarra sent me to meet with you and Dr. Scully to discuss the delicate situation here. I'm the hospitals social worker."

The door opened again and a cool armored Scully walked in. She glanced around for the Van DeKamps and then focused on the social worker. "Thank You for coming down, Dr. Scully. If you don't mind, I'd like for us to move to one of the empty rooms to discuss thing, alright?"

Scully did not respond, her shoulders squared. She was guarded and visibly upset. The Social Worker opened the door and they followed her out into the hall. The Nurses station was empty much to Scully's surprise but she walked on to an empty room and sat down with Mulder sitting next to her. Maggie pulled up a chair next to her daughter. Mrs. Vidao plopped down on the hospital bed, making herself comfortable. She smiled nervously and then glanced down at her notes.

"Umm...We've never had this situation at Our Lady of Sorrows before. One in which our resident Physician was the biological parent of a patient who was adopted and came in for treatment," she said, glancing at them over her glasses. "This is a very unique situation. I understand that the Van DeKamp's spoke to Father Ybarra stating that you were not valuing them as the adoptive parents, is that right?

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully's shoulders and pulled her to him. "What else did they say?", Mulder questioned.

"They are feeling that their rights as the adoptive parents are being trampled. Like I said, we've never dealt with such a delicate situation like this before. So, we are at a lost as to where to go from here."

Scully sat up and glared at the woman."Are you saying that I cannot continue to treat my son as of right now?", Scully spit out. "Are you telling me that?"

"No, not yet," Mrs Vidao added. "That action hasn't been taken yet."

Mulder rubbed Scully's arm as he held her to him. He could hear her unspoken conversation, she was cursing and screaming inwardly but outwardly, she lay on his shoulder not moving.

"Then what are you saying?", Maggie scoffed. "This is their child!"

"But they have no rights to him," Mrs. Vidao added.

"I never gave up my rights!", Mulder spoke.

"You could challenge them in a court of law but they could also have you banned from seeing him until then and that would go for his grandmother, Margaret Scully as well."

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "I'm getting upset."

Scully reached out and slid her hand into her mother's, squeezing it

"Look, you have to see it from their perspective, " Mrs. Vidao stated. "They came here to have you meet your son before he passes on, not to give up their parental rights to him."

Mulder's lips thinned as he pulled Scully even closer, her head resting on his shoulder beneath his chin.

"So, can we talk about how you are feeling as the parents to suddenly have the Van DeKamps show up with your son?"

Mulder shook his head at Mrs. Vidao. "What do you think?"

She glanced at the sullen faces of them all and then sighed. "I'll reason with them. Explain your position. I'll try to mediate between the two families. What we want...What Our Lady of Sorrows wants, is to resolve this issue and to make sure the Van DeKamp family is as comfortable as they can be for as long as they are here."

Scully shot up. "This is about money, isn't it! This has nothing to do with their welfare or ours. You are basically telling us to not rock the boat because you assume you are billing them!," Scully fumed. "Actually, you are billing ME. I'm flipping the bill for their stay and William's care because he's MY son!"

Mrs. Vidao sifted through several papers and then looked up at them meekly. "Umm, Oh I see," she said, tapping her pen against the papers. "I see...," she said, thinking. "Well, that does make a bit of a difference. I could have them billed instead."

"I'm not sure they can afford it," Scully said.

"Well," she said, shifting through the forms. "We still have your fee, Dr. Scully and the..."

"Waive that," Scully interrupted. "Don't bill for that."

"Okay...well..."

"How much is it already, " Mulder questioned.

Mrs. Vidao searched her records and then coughed, her head shooting up. "Well...Well...He had stem cell therapy."

"I'm aware," Mulder said, sarcastically.

"It was one hundred thousand dollars just for the stem cell procedures alone, that doesn't include the cost for I.V.'s or medications," she turned to Scully. "You know how it is, Dr. Scully. Hospitals charge for everything from the pillow and blanket to a single aspirin."

Scully's eyes had enlarged. She looked nervously up to Mulder. He winked at her, reassuring her. "Whatever it is, we'll cover it," Mulder said, as Scully sighed in relief. She knew Mulder had quite an extensive fortune from his parents inheritances and sell of their various properties set aside. He lived frugally after all these years and hadn't touched any of it.

Mrs Vidao smirked. "That's sweet of you, Agent Mulder, but you'll probably be paying this off the rest of your lives."

"Or I could cut a check right now," Mulder corrected her.

The Social Worker looked shocked. "You can...," she stumbled. "You can pay that in Billing." She cleared her throat. "Okay, well since you are paying the bill, I'll remind the Van DeKamps of that fact and try to mediate between you if need be. Here's my card," she said, handing each family member.

"So," she said, cheerfully. "I'll bring them in here next. So, let's head out."

She escorted them out the door where the Van DeKamps where waiting. Scully and Mulder gave them icy glares as they moved past them. Margaret Scully, a normally sweet woman, was highly upset and she stared them down as she walked on.

The Van DeKamps nervously moved quickly into the vacated room. Mrs. Vidao closed the hospital room door behind them, waiting until the Van DeKamps had seated themselves."I spoke to Dr. Scully and Agent Mulder, along with William's grandmother."

"Good," Mr. Van DeKamp said, relieved. "How did they take it?"

"Well...", Mrs. Vidao said, scanning the couple. "Did you know your insurance company is not being billed for any of this?"

"What are you saying?", a shocked Mr. Van DeKamp asked.

"Are you aware that they, Agent Mulder and Dr. Scully, are paying for William's care?"

The Van DeKamps turned to eachother. "Excuse me?"

"Yes. They are being billed since the moment he was moved up to the third floor isolation room."

"What?"

"I don't understand...", Mrs. Van DeKamp said.

Mrs. Vidao shifted through her notes. "The cost of the ongoing Stem Cell Treatment so far is over one hundred thousand dollars. That doesn't include the cost for the past two weeks stay so far, and all of the hospital amenities that will be billed."

She watched as the color drained from their faces. "If you want, you can have the bill changed and billed to you."

Mrs. Van DeKamp watched as her husband began to choke uncontrollably. His wife jumped up an patted his back, handing him a tissue. "I think that's a no."

Mrs. Vidao nodded. "My suggestion," she said, as Mrs. Van DeKamp sat down and Mr. Van DeKamp recovered. "My suggestion, off the record, that is."

"Yeah?"

"Get along with them. I would hate to have what could be upwards of two or three hundred thousand dollars billed to you. Dr. Scully waived her fee or it would've been even more. Dr. Scully is a world class physician. And she is working hard to do what she believes is best for your son...Her son, in order to save his life. Your doctor in Wyoming or wherever you take him too could do no better than she could."

Mrs. Vidao stood up and touched Mrs. Van DeKamp's shoulder. "Still assert yourselves as his parents but you have to understand, they just want to be in his life. So, try to get along and if some problems arise, here's my card."

Mr. Van DeKamp grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"If I'm not on duty, there will always be another Social Worker, available 24 hrs per day, okay?"

They nodded but didn't speak. "Take your time," she continued. "Come out when you like. But again, try to get along, alright?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Van DeKamp answered.

Mrs. Vidao walked back to William's room and entered. She stood in the doorway as Scully drew William's blood. She was surprised to see that his blood had a greenish tint. Scully continued dressing William arm and labeling his blood sample. She turned to see Mrs. Vidao standing there. "Yes?", she said, a hint of an attitude in her voice.

"Well, Dr. Scully, I talked to the Van DeKamp's. I let them know you and Mr. Mulder were paying for William's care. I gave them the option to have the bill transferred in their names..."

"And?", Scully asked.

Mrs. Vidao smiled. "I don't think you'll have too much trouble after this. But, I do have to ask that you try to get along, for his sake."

Scully turned to look at William as he listened to their conversation.

"Call if you need me," Mrs. Vidao spoke, as she pushed opened the doors and walked back down the hall.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Wish**

 **Part 15**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

 _ ***Two Weeks Later, Third Floor, William's New Hospital Room:**_

William stood at the window of the room he was occupying overlooking the parking lot. He was people-watching. It had been a month since he had set foot outside of the hospital himself. Scully walked into his room and stood in the doorway, observing him.

Without turning around, William spoke, "Mom, I knew you were coming to my room before you even walked down here."

"Well, then you know why I'm here. Come on over here. I have something for you!"

"It's not a Liberty Burger, but it'll do"

William turned to face her. Scully held out a paper bag, a smile on her lips. "It's not a Liberty Burger, but there's two burgers and two fries and a Milkshake in there."

William grabbed the bag and then plopped down in the hospital recliner, tearing open the bag. Scully handed him the large milkshake. William sipped on the straw and smiled. "Strawberry, my favorite."

"Strawberries one of my favorites too. And see I said that when you got better I'd bring you a cheesebuger "

William looked up at his mother. "You did keep your promise."

She pulled up a rolling tray and emptied her pockets, with several needles and vials. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he said, drinking his shake.

"Save room for your burger."

William pushed the shake aside and then braced himself as Scully swabbed his arm and withdrew his blood. She gasped as she stared at the vial. Instead of green blood, William's blood was red. She smiled as she showed the vile to William. "I'm gonna check it, okay?", she said, kissing the top of his head and then wrapping his arm and cleaning up her mess. "Eat it before it gets cold."

"Alright," he said, standing up suddenly and hugging his mother, his long arms embracing her for the first time ever.

Scully was overwhelmed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her taller teenage son, gripping him as tightly as she could. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too," she said, wiping her tears with her gloved hand. "More than you could ever know."

"But, I do know," he added. "I feel it, mom. I've always known."

Scully smiled and touched his cheek, her cold gloves separating her from his skin. She ruffled his growing hair. "You'll need a hair cut soon," she smiled.

"It's been so short for so long, maybe I could grow it long and have a mullet," he chuckled sitting back down.

"Oh," Scully giggled. "Okay. I can see that."

William plopped back down in the chair, quickly devouring his fries before pushing the empty containers away from him. He scarfed down the first cheeseburger quickly before unwrapping the other one.

"Slow down," Scully smiled. "It's not going anywhere."

William patted his belly. "I lost a lot of weight. I need to gain some, right? I'm a growing boy. Almost a man."

Scully's eyes lit up as she looked at her handsome son, with Mulder's smile and height and her complexion, eye color and hair. "You're right. You are almost a man. But, just chew slowly so you can actually reach adulthood, okay. Listen to your mother and your doctor."

William chewed slowly at first but then quickly inhaled the second burger. Scully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Did Dad call? He went back to work today, right?"

"He did and yes," Scully said, tossing his garbage into the trash. "He's anxious to see you."

"I'm anxious to see him. "

Scully sighed. "I wish we didn't have to go back to work, but with you improving, our bosses didn't see a reason why we would be here 24 hrs a day any more."

"I know. But, you know what that means mom?"

"What?", she said, placing the vials of his blood into her doctors coat-pocket. She glanced up, noticing the seriousness on Williams face. He looked nervous and then sighed loudly, tapping on the arm of the chair. "I'm...I'm going back to Wyoming soon."

Scully looked stunned. "What?"

"My adoptive parents, " he said. "They are taking me back home soon. They haven't told me yet, but I know it."

The door flew open and William's grandmother, Maggie came in, a wide smile on her lips, holding a plastic container. Maggie touched her daughters arm and moved past her to place it on the table in front of William. Without hesitation, he ripped open the container and peered in. "You made this for me?"

Margaret Scully nodded. "I hope you like them."

William grabbed an oatmeal raisin cookie and bit into it, his eyes lighting up as he chewed each bite. "These are really good. Thank You, Grandma."

Maggie sat down next to him. "Any time you want them, I'll make them for you, okay?"

"Will you send them to me?", William asked.

"Send them?", Maggie asked, looking alarmed. She turned to look at her daughter and Scully locked eyes with her, her color completely drained. "Dana, have you spoken to the Van DeKamps about William? Perhaps sharing custody or Vacation times?"

"We haven't...," Scully's voice trailed off.

Margaret stood up and touched her daughter's face. "Dana?"

Scully turned on her heels and rushed out of the door leaving William and Maggie alone.

Maggie sat back down next to William. He reached out and touched his grandmother's hand. "I'm going home soon," William said.

"Maybe you won't," she said sweetly, placing her hand on top of his. "Maybe your parents can work things out with the Van DeKamps."

He shook his head no. "Pastor Dennison and our church back in Wyoming are already planning a surprise party for me," he said.

Mrs. Scully covered her mouth with her hand as the information sunk in. She was losing her grandson _again_.

Scully stood frozen at the stairwell as patients moved past her, traversing the stairs of the third floor. The sun shone through the Stained Glass Window cascading around her. Scully was pale, statuesque as concerned patients glanced in her direction but continued on past her. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked up to find a concerned Mulder. "What is it? Is everything okay, Scully?", searching her eyes.

Mulder nodded his head. It was written all over her face. His shoulders slouched as he pulled her to him, rubbing her back. "I'm not ready to believe that it's over, Scully."

"What are we going to do, Mulder? William had his follow-up Stem Cells therapy yesterday morning. I'm about to check his blood, " She said, pulling out the vile's tucked into her doctors coat. "It's red. His blood is red now."

Mulder smiled but then it faded quickly. "Maybe we can do something."

"As his doctor, I have to release him. They''ll take him back to Wyoming. And then what?

Mulder looked up at the ceiling and then glanced down, his hands on his hips. "Where are they, the Van DeKamps?"

"Honestly, I don't know. They haven't been here all morning."

"You heading to the lab now?"

"Yeah," she said, her head hung low. "My mom is in there with William. He was asking about you. I didn't expect you to cut out of work so soon."

Mulder smirked. "I made it until lunch. Skinner wasn't too thrilled about it but he said he understood."

She shook her head. "It's hard for me to focus on any of these other patients when William's down there. I actually could care less about how anyone feels or what there condition is. Is that wrong?"

"Not in this case," Mulder added. "Its understandable."

"I hope so," she sighed.

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "I'll be with William, if you need me, Scully. Skinner said he'll stop by later. Go on and go to the lab."

"Okay," she sighed.

Mulder bent down and kissed her lips and then gazed into her eyes. He watched as Scully composed herself. She placed a soft hand on top of his and then turned walking off down the hall towards the lab.

Mulder stopped in front of William's room and then glanced towards the nurses station. He caught the eye of one of the nurse who chuckled as she approached him."If you don't have something to eat, he probably won't want to see ya'," she joked. "He's eating everything in sight."

"Making up for lost times," Mulder smiled.

She smiled and looked into William's room. "I suggest, Dad, that you have a cheeseburger in those pockets!"

Mulder smiled. "I'll give him whatever he needs," he said as she walked away. Mulder smiled and he entered the room. He kissed the top of Maggie's head. She was seated in a soft chair, asleep next to William's recliner. William greeted Mulder with a crooked smile that matched his own. "Hi dad."

"Hi," Mulder answered, stepping up to William and pulling him into a hug.

William grinned back. "Want a cookie?"

"Yeah," Mulder answered.

Teasingly, William handed a cookie to Mulder before snatching it back and devouring it down.

"Cruel," Mulder grinned.

"He's eaten three cookies already," Maggie added as she opened her eyes. "Want one?"

"Hurry, because I have a bottomless pit," William joked. "Because I'm growing into a man," William smirked. "I'll be shaving in a few months."

Mulder gripped his sons chin and then chuckled. "I see one hair and that's about it."

William looked disappointed until Mulder ruffled his growing red hair. "Don't worry about it. It's coming in."

William handed him the container of cookies. Mulder pulled out a large sweet smelling cookie and bit into it. "Wow. It's been awhile since I had any of your cookies, Mrs. Scully."

"I'll make you some, Fox."'

"Grandma said she'll send me mine," William said, as he grew sullen.

Mulder turned away from them and paced around the room before turning back to his William. "Where are your adoptive parents?"

William looked off as he focused on the whereabouts of the Van DeKamp's. He glanced down avoiding Mulder's eyes. "They're meeting with a lawyer."

Mulder stopped dead in his tracks. "That's what I was afraid of. "

"You need a lawyer?", Maggie offered, her anger rising.

"No, I've got it," he answered, as his fist clenched and unclenched.

"Don't get upset," William urged.

Mulder looked at William and then softened. "Your mom and I...and your grandma don't want to lose you again."

William stood up and rounded the chair, hugging him tightly. Mulder was overwhelmed, feeling his sons arms, strong and healthy, wrapped around his waist for the very first time. Tears started trailing his cheeks as he sobbed. "I'm not giving up on you," he whispered, against Williams cheek.

"I know, dad. But my parents...my adoptive parents... _will_ end up taking me back to Wyoming. That is going to happen," he said, looking up into his father's eyes. "But it's not over," William added.

Mulder gripped the back of his sons head and stared down into his blue eyes as William too cried. "No, it's never over, son. Never."

The door opened and a cheerful Mrs. Van DeKamp entered, followed by her husband. They were dressed up in a suit and tie and a dress that was obviously recently acquired. Mr. Van DeKamp noticed their sullen faces. "What's wrong?"

Mulder whipped around to stare at them. William sat back in the recliner, switching back on the basketball game, ignoring her. "You both met with a lawyer?", Mulder demanded.

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked shocked and then turned to her husband. Nervously, she tried to speak but quickly grew silent. The Van DeKamps both noticed the angry glare from Maggie Scully directed at them. "Look, we needed to see what our rights are."

"Your rights?", Mulder growled. "I have rights as his father."

"Had William not gotten sick, Mr. Mulder," Mr. Van DeKamp interrupted, stepping in front of his wife. "We would've continued raising him until he was 18. In our state, a closed-adoption state, he would then have the right to contact you once he was 18 but he's fifteen."

"I know how old he is!", Mulder snarled. "Every waking hour I know! Every birthday, every holiday, I know EXACTLY how old My Son is!"

"We understand your pain, Mr. Mulder," Mrs. Van DeKamp sighed. "But according to the law, even if you took us to court, it may be upwards of one to three years before a court date is even scheduled. William would be eighteen then. Be reasonable, Mr. Mulder. A judge is less likely to remove this boy we raised his entire life from our care!"

Mulder flexed his fist as he stood in front of them. Mr. Van DeKamp shook his head. "Mr. Mulder, you can take us to court, but that won't affect what's happening right now!"

"We'll see about that!", Mulder sneered.

"Are you threatening us, Mr. Mulder?", Mr. Van DeKamp asked. "Because our Lawyer warned us that..."

"STOP!", Maggie Scully said, standing up. "This isn't helping anyone," she warned them with a strong steady voice. She turned to the Van DeKamps."You do what you need to do," she added. "And we'll do what we need too. But, we are NOT losing him again. Over my dead body will we give up on my grandson."

Mulder placed a hand on her back, helping her sit back down in her seat. William suddenly reached out his hand, placing it right above her heart. He sent a jolt through her body causing her to shake until he released his hand. "What? What was that?", she gasped.

"Your heart is strong now," William said, turning back to his game.

Maggie shook her head, not understanding what William had done. Mulder though padded his son on the shoulder and then looked back at Mrs. Scully. "William helped heal your heart."

She smiled. "Of course he has. My grandson has returned to me and I'm not letting him go."

Maggie touched her grandsons hand, still feeling the tingling effect of the jolt in her body.

Mulder winked at William. He then turned his attention back to the Van DeKamps, his eyes darkening and his tone deepening. "If you think that you will block Scully and I from seeing our son, that won't happen!"

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked surprised. " We want you to see him. Just...on our terms", Mrs. Van DeKamp.

"Unless we have to go to court to block you!," Mr. Van DeKamp added. "Like I was saying, Mr. Mulder. The law is on our side."

"Wrong!", Mulder hissed as he stepped up to the smaller man. "It's on my side."

Skinner tapped on the wooden door, glancing in. "What's going on here?"

Mulder looked to his son and Mrs. Scully. "I'll be right back."

 ***** I try to respond to each and every review but Fan Fiction right now won't allow me respond. I don't know why. But, please leave reviews anyway. I can still read them. *****

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Wish**

 **Part 16**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

Mulder walked out to the hallway. Skinner stared stone faced at the Van DeKamp's making them nervous. "Walk with me."

Mulder followed Skinner out down the hall far away from other people. "I'm glad you came," Mulder stated.

"I can feel the tension from here, " Skinner sighed, glancing down the hall where the Van DeKamps stood watching from the doorway. "What do you need me to do?"

"They went to a lawyer," Mulder said, his lips thinned and his chin squared. "They're threatening us."

"I could remove William," Skinner sighed. "Place him in protective custody like the FBI did with Gibson Praise."

"What's going on?," Scully's voice rang out.

Mulder whipped around to face Scully. She was standing with lab results in her hands. Mulder glanced up at the ceiling before looking into her eyes. "The Van DeKamp's consulted a lawyer."

Scully's eyes widened. "You have parental rights, Mulder. We can fight them!"

"We could file for custody here in D.C. I know a few judges," Skinner added. "But, I can't guarantee anything will be done before he's released."

"He's being released in the morning," Scully croaked. "The procedure worked, Mulder. William is healing. He's not sick or dying any more. He just needs a few infusions which his family doctor in Wyoming is capable of giving him. I have to discharge him tomorrow morning."

"So we have no time," Skinner sighed.

Mulder noticed that Scully was ghostly white in coloring and swaying on her feet, clutching William's lab results in her hands. Mulder stepped up to her as Scully began to teeter on her feet. He caught her before she fell. Mulder picked Scully up, tossing her over his shoulder and sprinted down the hall with Skinner hot on his tail. Mulder stopped in front of Scully's office door and then reached into her pocket, pulling out her keys. Mulder kicked open her door and then laid Scully down on the cushioned sofa she occasionally napped on. Mulder placed a pillow behind her head as Skinner opened up her office bathroom and grabbed a clean hand cloth. He wet it and then handed it off to Mulder. Mulder swabbed Scully's face and neck until her eyes popped back open. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Mulder said, kneeling beside her.

She looked around focusing on where she was, her office. "I can't lose him again..."

"I know," Mulder sighed.

"Go get William, Mulder," she said, as her face re-moistened with tears. "Bring him in here to me."

"Okay," Mulder said, rising up.

"I'll get him," Skinner's booming voice added. I don't think the Van DeKamps will object to me bringing him here."

Skinner glanced one last time at Scully laying on the couch, as she cried silently, embarrassed by her weakness in front of her boss. Skinner swung open her office door and disappeared.

"We aren't giving up, Scully.", Mulder said as he pressed hard kisses on her cheek and forehead.

Scully covered her face, hiding it under the blanket until it was tossed off away from her. Scully pressed her head into her mother's shoulder sobbing. "It's going to be alright," Maggie reassured her. "It's going to be alright. You're strong, Dana. You are strong and we'll get through this. I promise. We'll fight this."

Scully gulped down her tears and then pulled back, sitting up, noticing that the room was suddenly crowded. Mulder was kneeling down next to her as Maggie stood up above her. William had entered the room with Skinner trailing behind him. William went immediately to his mother's side and crouched down next to her, smoothing his hand over her cheek. "Mom. It's not over. I promise, I'll come back to you. This is not over."

"I know," Scully said, in a small voice. "But my heart is breaking all over again," she cried. "There's nothing I wouldn't give to keep you with us forever. To never let you go again."

"You made me healthy again," William smiled. "It'll just be a short while before I come back to you. I know this, mom."

Scully looked to Mulder kneeling next to her. He reached out and pulled her up into his arms. Scully clutched at Mulder as she cried into his shoulder. With her free hand, Scully reached out and gripped Williams arm. He closed his eyes, trying to hold in his own tears. Maggie placed her hand on to Williams back as Skinner stood back watching the small family. He turned away, embarrassed and angry at himself that he could do nothing to help.

 _ **The Next Morning, Our Lady of Sorrows:**_

Scully was numb, the pain was too great. There was only one thought on Scully's mind this morning, she couldn't lose her son again. It was almost too much for her to bare knowing that she could do nothing but let him go, _again_. Scully knew the Van DeKamp's were waiting in Williams room, waiting for her to do her job and discharge William. But Scully was woefully procrastinating as long as she could. Finally, she knew she couldn't stall any longer.

Scully pushed opened the door and her eyes caught sight of Mulder, standing next to William who was seated on the edge of the hospital bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor. Her teenage son, her baby boy, was in front of her, healthy, his face matching the color of his hair as he whimpered and gasped for air. Scully's heart ached knowing she would no longer see him everyday. Scully gazed at William, trying to memorize every detail about him. William was crying as he clutched Mulder's arm. William's cries resonated deep within her, causing her to react. Scully shoved William's discharge papers into Mrs. Van DeKamp's hands and stepped up to her son. Scully lifted William's chin so he was staring into her eyes. "Don't cry," she said, choking up herself. "We found each other again and I'm not giving up on you now. We'll come see you. You'll come see us. We'll work things out, I promise."

Mulder placed a hand on her shoulder, lending his strength. Scully sighed heavily as she used her thumb to wipe away the tears from Williams eyes. "It's just for a little while..."

William wrapped his arms around her as she cradled him. "Your dad and I will be out to Wyoming, first thing, I promise."

William sobbed as Scully sobbed. Maggie stood off in the corner, watching them as they held on to their child. Finally, William released her as Scully fussed with his hair and used tissues to clean his face. William frowned as she fussed over him but then he chuckled, his eyes swollen from crying and his face reddened. "Thanks mom," he sniffled.

Scully stopped and looked at him, her heart breaking in two. It was so natural for her to go into full 'mommy mode' without thinking. It was as if she had mothered him his entire life but she recognized that she may not get to mother him again for a long, long time. "You know us now," Scully continued. We know you. This doesn't end here."

William shook his head. "I love you mom."

"I love you too," she said, holding his face in her hands. "I love you. Remember that. No matter what. Your dad and I love you so much," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"And me too," Maggie added.

William smiled. "I'll be calling you every day."

"I'd like that," Scully said, as she swiped at invisible dust-balls on his shoulders, trying to find a reason to hold on to him as much as she could.

Mulder wrapped his arms around his son, as his emotions overwhelmed him. "Call us, okay? If anything is wrong or if nothing is wrong. Just call us alright? We'll be there immediately if you need us."

The Van DeKamps watched as Mulder held his son for as long as he could. He stepped back so Maggie could hug her grandson. "I baked these last night," she said, sitting a plastic container of cookies down beside him. "I'll send you gifts on your birthday and on Christmas and just because I love you, okay?"

"Okay," he said, hugging her tightly.

Mrs. Van DeKamp nervously spoke. "We have to go, William. We have to get to the airport."

William straightened his shoulders and then stood up, gripping his grandmothers hand, then his fathers, grabbing him for one last hug. William turned then to hold his mother, looking down into her eyes. "It's just for a moment, mom. But, I'm your son forever. That will never change."

"No, it won't," Scully sighed. "You're right here," she choked up, patting her heart. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, turning to his father and grandmother. "All of you."

William stepped back from them, trying to gather the courage to step away from them. He was sporting a new outfit Scully had purchased for his trip home. It was the first time she had bought her son anything since he had been a baby. The clothes he'd arrived with at the hospital in were in a plastic hospital bag. He took the bag and tossed it into the trash.

William sighed heavily and then took another step towards his adoptive parents. Mr. Van DeKamp nodded in Mulder and Scully's direction but said nothing. Mr. Van DeKamp placed his hand on Williams back. The Van DeKamp's opened the door and stepped out, leaving them in the hospital room all alone. Mulder and Scully watched as their son looked back at them, separated by glass as his adoptive parents guided him down the hall out of sight.

Maggie Scully, was heartbroken, as she wiped her eyes with a scrunched up tissue. She walked up and hugged both her daughter and Mulder. "I'll be at home if you need to talk," she said, solemnly. "Or if I need to talk to you!," she said, swallowing down her tears.

Scully held her tightly until Maggie reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll call you mom," Scully added. "Okay."

Margaret kissed her daughters cheek and squeezed Mulder's hand. They watched as she left and soon found themselves alone again. Mulder reached out and placed his hands on Scully's back. She turned into his arms and shook her head. "You already know, Mulder. I can't handle it. I can't."

"Scully," he said, already anticipating what she was about to say. "This time Scully, don't go back to work. Just come home with me."

"I can't. I have to work," she said, pulling away.

"Not this time, Scully!", he said, firmly. "We need to grieve together."

Scully hesitated, her head lowered. "Go to work Mulder."

He sighed and threw up his hands. "Scully!"

She wiped away a stray tear. "I'll," she gulped. "I'll see you at the house tonight."

Mulder continued to stare at her, searching her eyes. "Scully..."

"I won't run away, I promise," she said, answering his unspoken thoughts. "We'll grieve together. I promise. But right now...I just need to work," she said, pushing open the door and walking swiftly off down the hall.

 _ **Reagan Airport, Washington, D.C:**_

William placed his headphones on his head, blasting his music in his ears as he ignored his adoptive parents. They were frustrated with him as they sat in the Reagan boarding area, waiting for their flight to Chicago, a way-stop on thei way to Jackson, Wyoming. He sat away from them, trying to to calm the anger that was growing inside of him. He did not want to leave. He did not want to pretend that things had now changed. He wanted to stay. William contemplated running away but he knew it would create a huge problem for his parents as well as the Van DeKamp's. He was sure that if he ran away, it would enrage his adoptive parents and he might not get to see his biological parents for another three years.

William closed his eyes and focused on them. He could see his mother, Scully, pushing down her pain as she threw herself into work. She was back into the surgery bay, assisting in the re-attachments of ears on young children. She was always good at burying her feelings and though outwardly, she was as strong as steel, William could feel the overwhelming pain and guilt that was boiling within her. William knew that one image was replaying in her mind continuously, like a broken record. The memory of her handing him over to an older dark haired woman, an adoption specialist. He could see her, younger with redder hair, surrounded by Walter Skinner and a taller dark haired woman he didn't know. He knew that her biggest regret was that moment. He wanted to comfort her but he was stuck in the busy airport and she was splattered with blood, stitching up an eight year old girl in the hospital bay, just a few miles away. It made him sick to his stomach and angry that he was being forced to return with the Van DeKamp's, who felt threatened by his biological parents.

William turned his attention to his father. Mulder was seated in a dark basement office, the light turned off, staring at a recent family photo with William seated in the hospital recliner with Mulder and Scully on either side of him kissing his cheek. Mulder placed the photo on his desk as he wiped at his eyes as his heart shattered in the quiet of the dark, his whimpering cries unheard. William pulled out his phone and messaged him. "Don't cry, dad. It's just a little while, I promise. I'm still at Reagan."

He placed his phone back into his pocket until his phone buzzed in return. William looked at the message on his screen and smiled. "I _DO_ believe," Mulder had wrote.

William returned his phone to his pocket and sat back, turning his attention to a girl about his age seated in front of him. She was alone and had kept turning back and flirting in his direction. William, who was nearly six foot tall, stood up and sat down next to her, much to the dismay of the Van DeKamp's. The dark haired girl was glued to her laptop, watching a movie on Netflix. She smiled at him. "I'm Emily."

"I'm William," he answered.

She leaned in closer to him giving him a better view of her large screen. William switched off his headphones and grinned. "Thanks," he said shyly.

"Not a problem," she answered.

At boarding time, William followed the girl on to the plane and sat next to her, taking the seat of the original passenger who relocated next to the Van DeKamp's, They were quietly enraged and kept glancing back at him, urging him to sit next to them. William ignored them and focused on the nineteen year old girl who chatted with him and seemed to enjoy his company. She told William he was cute but when he told her he was fifteen, she became embarrassed. She rustled his short cropped hair, joking, swapping songs and giggling at silly cat videos with him. When the plane landed in Chicago, Emily hugged him and kissed William on the cheek. "I'm glad your not sick anymore," she said, before racing off to meet her college roommates. William sighed, he knew that he had no choice now but to rejoin The Van DeKamp's for the trip back to Jackson.

The Van DeKamp's followed William to the next airport gate and were grateful that there were no girls even close to his age he could dodge them with. William continued his silent treatment, sitting in empty seats on the plane far away from them until they touched down back in Jackson. Mr. Van DeKamp loaded up their truck with their luggage, eager to grab a bite to eat and get back to the Farm. They had left over a month ago, not knowing it would take them so long before they returned back home.

William though was growing frustrated by the minute. The dullness of his former life was not where he wanted to be. He knew where his home was and it was somewhere in Virginia. He also knew he was capable of so many things except doing the one thing that would make him the happiest and that was to be with his real parents, Mulder and Scully.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last Wish**

 **Part 17**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

 _ **10 p.m, Unremarkable House, Somewhere in Virginia**_ :

Mulder sat on the porch as the mosquitoes circled around him. He checked his phone for the sixth time as he impatiently waited for her. She hadn't answered his calls and he was nervous. Mulder sipped on his glass of bourbon. He finally relaxed when he saw her headlights. She parked and walked up the steps. She was exhausted and he could see the anguish on her face. Mulder stood up and grabbed Scully's hand, leading her to his chair. He sat back down and leaned Scully down into his lap. She leaned down into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head against his ear, breathing softly as his hands worked up and down her back, kneading it. Mulder listened to her whimpers near his ear. He pulled Scully back and pressed his lips to hers. He searched her eyes, seeing the same turmoil mirroring back to him, a gut-wrenching pain that only could be understood by them alone.

Scully sighed and lay her chin on his shoulder, listening to their hearts beating as one. "I need you, Mulder," she said, turning to lay her head on his shoulder. "Please, Mulder can I move back home."

Mulder was surprised. "Are you sure, Scully?", he asked carefully.

She nodded her head, sitting up. "I realized this past month with William that you were always with me during that. You were my shoulder to lean on. I don't want to let that go."

Mulder pressed his head to her chest, gripping her tightly. She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "We love each other, Mulder. We do."

"Yes, we do," he agreed. "That's what William saw, that we truly love each other."

"I want to come home. I want to be able to do this with you and talk about him."

"Your home," he sighed in relief. "That's what I wanted," he said, closing his eyes and returning his head to her chest.

Scully smoothed her hand down his back, cradling him. So many times she had thought she could live without him but she knew she never could. He was more than her lover and best friend, he was apart of her skin. Scully knew just as he did that they were in this together.

They're phones buzzed and they looked at each other. Scully pulled out her phone as Mulder slipped his out of his pocket. They looked at the screen and smiled. William had taken a Selfie of himself standing next to the Liberty Burger logo. He also sent them a newer photo of a greasy burger, with the words, "This is what a burger looks like", underneath. Scully grinned and responded. "Looks good. I miss you."

William texted her a sad face emoji with the words I miss you too. Scully sighed and looked at Mulder.

"I know," he added. "We'll have text messages from him. We can face-time him, as soon as I figure out how to do it."

Scully shook her head.

"The point is," he said, embarrassed. "He's still in our lives. He might not be physically here but he is in our lives."

"I know," she huffed. "Like an open adoption where the adopted parents let us communicate with our son."

"Yeah," Mulder added. "Come on, the temperature is dropping. Did you eat?"

"You took cooking classes while I was gone?", she said, surprised.

"No," he said. "I still make soup and operate a microwave," he said, as she stood up off his lap.

"Soup and a sandwich sounds good," she said, as Mulder opened the front door, leading her into the living room.

Mulder looked at Scully curiously. "I could order some soup and sandwiches...the fridge is a little sparse."

"Ah," Scully smirked.

Mulder grinned as he switched on a lamp. Scully looked horrified as she looked around at the clutter and papered walls and then back at Mulder. He threw up his hands. "I know. I know. I'll start cleaning up tomorrow. I promise," he said, crossing his heart.

"Okay," she sighed heavily, looking around.

Mulder pulled her over to the couch and sat down next to her. He wrapped Scully in his arms. "We can talk about things if you want," Mulder added.

Scully looked at Mulder's empty glass. "Got any more of that bourbon? It's going to be a long night."

 _ **3 A. M. Jackson, Wyoming**_ **:**

William could feel their presence before he could open his eyes. A enormous bright light lit up his entire room beaming into his windows. William, opened his eyes as as he realized what was happening. He was horrified as creatures walked around his bed on all sides. He sat up but a white beam shot out at his chest, forcing him back down, paralyzing him from the neck down in his bed. William lay frozen struggling to escape as several 4 ft tall creatures surrounded him. William could hear them speaking in his head as they examined him, poking and prodding with their long four fingered digits. Incapacitated, he attempted to move his head but could only see the creatures as they came into his sight. He was petrified as he fought to regain control of his body. Suddenly, a large deep black inhuman eyeball appeared in his face, larger than anything he had ever seen, probing the depths of his soul. William attempted to scream but the sound was cut off deep in his throat as the taller alien stepped back and he could see that it was a larger six foot tall alien standing over him. William begged them to let him go but they were emotionless and mechanical in nature.

William could hear them in his mind discussing the changes in his blood. The taller Alien was speaking to the smaller creatures, telling them how they would have to try again until they destroyed him. William attempted to scream, as they discussed taking him and harvesting his organs. Williams fear turned to a rage and suddenly he broke through the beam that was paralyzing him and stood up suddenly much to the surprise of the beings, who stepped away from him. William glared at them and held out his hand. "Get out of here!", he screamed so loudly the walls began to shake.

The smaller beings vanished without a trace but the larger remained defiant. William stood toe to toe with the being whose black frightening eyes began to swirl like a whirlwind in its orbs. William reached out his hand again and a bolt of energy blinded him from the stronger being. William covered his eyes and struggled to see the larger being as it dissolved.

Mr. Van DeKamp raced up the stairs just as the white light faded. "Was that an earthquake? What's happening son? Why were you screaming about?"

William was standing in the middle of his bedroom floor unmoving, his eyes unfocused. Mr. Van DeKamp turned on the light and walked up to him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Will?"

Standing in the doorway, Mrs. Van DeKamp tried to catch her breath as she clasped her robe shut. "What's happening?"

William glanced at his parents but said nothing. He turned and crawled back into his bed, covering himself up. The Van DeKamps looked at each other and then glanced back one last time before turning off the light and stepping out into the hall. "What was that?"

"Sleep walking maybe?", Mr. Van DeKamp answered. "I don't know. He's still not talking to us."

"He'll get adjusted to life back at home. It's just a matter of time."

 _ **Unremarkable House, Somewhere in Virginia:**_

Scully awoke suddenly, looking towards the bedroom window, feeling as if she were being watched. She shivered as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was able to distinguish furniture in her old bedroom. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, covering her naked body. She felt uneasy and reached out, shaking Mulder awake.

"Hmm?", he yawned, as he focused on her and moved in closer, kissing her neck.

Scully could feel Mulder's body heat warming her as he nibbled on her ear and kissed her jawline. She felt safe as they kissed and touched. After they had made love again, Mulder spooned up to her, draping her in his warmth and comfort. She finally closed her eyes but the feeling that something was wrong stayed with her.

 _ **One week later, Jackson, Wyoming:**_

First Baptist Church was a mid-sized church where the seats were often pushed into the wall like a high school gym, making way for children's events or church suppers cooked and prepared by the entire congregation. The Van DeKamps sat in Pastor Dennison's office, a small stiff office with a wall of books and stain glass windows with depictions from scenes from the Bible . The bible was open in there laps as they took counsel from their minister.

"He didn't want to even come to his welcome home party," Mr. Van DeKamp spoke.

"Well, he came," Pastor Dennison answered. "That's all that seems to matter."

"This is so unlike him. He's not eating. He's depressed, I think."

Pastor Dennison, a portly man listened behind his large glossy brown desk. He was surrounded by degrees that hung on his wall and photos of his large extended family and grandkids. He nodded as he continued to listen.

"He didn't want to return home with us," Mrs. Van DeKamp said, grabbing a tissue from her purse to dab at her eyes. "I know God sent us there for a miracle."

"Praise God," Pastor Dennison added.

"He delivered William into the hands of his biological mother to save him."

"Praise the Lord," the Pastor continued.

"But, I'm his mother!," she cried. "I changed his diapers, I bathed him, I sang him to sleep, I cooked countless meals for him. I held him when he cried. That was me!", she said, as her husband held her hand to comfort her. "Not her. I did that."

Pastor Dennison sat back and shook his head. "The devil comes to steal, kill and destroy. He comes to steal your joy and rob you of the blessing of his healing of your son. But God is good, Sister Van DeKamp. God is good. He brought you back with your son."

"Yes, he did," she agreed.

"And God gave you the wisdom to consult with the lawyer as well. God gave that boy to you and there is nothing the devil can do to tear him away from you."

The Van DeKamps turned to look at each other and smiled. Mr. Van DeKamp turned back to the Reverend. "We waited years for a child and had almost given up when William was given to us. He is our miracle. A true blessing."

"And a wonderful asset to the community," Pastor Dennison added. "All you can do is continue to pray for the boy and give him space. Let God work on his heart to see that his hand was on him from the moment he was given to you. God will teach him to appreciate you, his parents. I guarantee you, he will understand in time. But as we all know, teenagers aren't the most gracious creatures," he chuckled.

"No they aren't," Mr. Van DeKamp sighed.

Pastor Dennison looked straight at them. "He was raised in this church. He knows that the most important commandment that God has ordained was to honor thy mother and father. That was grilled into that boy in Sunday School and in church, so I know he knows it."

Mrs. Van DeKamp nodded.

"His attachment to them will soon fade. This is just new. He will change back to the happy-go-lucky kid we knew before he got sick. Let's just continue to thank the lord for his miracle and grace and give him a little more time."

 **Washington D.C:**

Scully slid out of bed and toed her way to the window. She looked down at the glaring city lights from the height of her high rise luxury apartment. She looked off towards the moon, studying the bright white globe that seemed to be so large in the sky. She looked back to see Mulder sleeping, his soft rhythmic snores was familiar and comforting. Scully turned back to the window. She couldn't sleep, again. She hadn't slept through the night since William left.

It was disheartening, seeing their son, loving their son, saving their sons life just to lose him again. It was like her mind couldn't shut off. At night she saw every smile, every breath that she had observed of William within the last month. Her mind cataloged her every mistake which often lead to horrifying nightmares of burying William. She had fitful dreams and woke in cold sweats, much to Mulder's dismay. Scully tried sleeping pills and just old fashioned wearing herself out with physical exertion but nothing worked, nothing seem to change.

Scully jumped when two arms encircled her. Mulder kissed the top of her ear as he pressed his lips to her hairline. "Can't sleep, again?", he whispered.

"Yeah," she said, sadly. "I keep trying but I just can't."

"Bad dream about William again?"

"Not this time."

Mulder dropped his hands to the side and walked up to the window, turning around to face her. "Got anything good to eat?"

She shook her head. "I don't live here anymore, remember...", she smirked.

"No, but we're crashing here tonight, Scully. We could use a good midnight snack," he said, heading for her living room, switching on the lamp. She followed behind him and watched as he threw open her fridge door and searched through the meager offerings for something to eat.

"I haven't shopped lately," she said, shyly.

Mulder glanced at her and shook his head. "Looks like fridge at the house."

"Which reminds me, we need to go shopping. I'm planning on having plenty of home meals," she said, with her eyebrow raised.

Mulder ignoring her flirting, looked concerned. "Are you keeping this place for awhile, Scully?"

"Until the lease is up, Mulder. But, I don't live here anymore. Well just come here when it's too late to go home, okay?"

Mulder cocked his head to the side, looking at Scully. He had picked up on something in her tone and so he abandoned his search for food and walked up to her. "What do you need, Scully?"

She glanced down and then looked up to him. "Can we sit on the couch and maybe watch a movie?"

He gripped her elbow and bent down and kissed her lips. "Yeah. Go get a blanket and I'll see what I can find to eat."

"There's popcorn," she said, pointing to the cabinets.

Mulder opened a cabinet door. It was nearly empty except a few boxes. He grinned to himself. "At least you have this."

She looked at him surprised. "Well, I worked alot. Alot. Alot."

"Well, you through yourself into working and I..."

"Covered our house in photos and scraps of paper..."

Mulder smirked. "Yeah..."

Scully smiled at him. "Hurry up with the popcorn, okay."

He turned from her, grabbing the popcorn bag and placing it in the microwave. He pushed the button and then retrieved a bowl. Scully returned with a blanket and sat on the sofa, scrolling Netflix until she found a movie she wanted to see. Mulder returned to her side and scooted up to her, covering them up with the blanket. His long arms stretched for the coffee table and he sat back with the bowl of popcorn in his hand. Scully picked at a few kernels and pretended to watch the screen. Mulder leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Your not watching this...", he said.

She sighed and then switched off Netflix. She turned towards Mulder, his hand squeezing her arm. Mulder turned her chin towards him. "So it is about William, isn't it?", he asked.

"Of course, it is," she added. "What can we do, Mulder? William hasn't texted us or returned our phone calls in a week. Did they take his phone away from him? Is he upset with us? Should we fly there? I mean, are we being shut out? What's happening?"

"We can contact Skinner."

"And then what?", she asked, frustrated.

"I could file for custody. Perhaps Skinner's contacts could cut through the red tape."

"Perhaps..."

"We'll see what we can do in the morning. But, for right now, Scully, you need to sleep."

"I try but I can't stop my mind from replaying every moment from the moment I saw him laying there in that hospital bed. Or from the moment I gave him up as a baby."

"A Mother's Curse," Mulder sighed.

Scully stared at the blue screen of the tv. "It's more like a Mother's Nightmare. I feel him. I am connected to him but I can't do anything right now. I swear I think he's depressed right now," she said, turning back to Mulder, realizing that William's depression might be hereditary.

Mulder sighed, realizing the same thing.

"I just want answers, that's all," Scully said. "I could only imagine what his life was like before. I can't go back to that."

 ***** I try to respond to each and every review but Fan Fiction right now won't allow me to respond. I don't know why. But, please leave reviews anyway. I can still read them. *****

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Wish**

 **Part 18**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

 _ ****Summit High School, Jackson, Wyoming:**_

William sat in the cafeteria, staring at the screen of his cell phone. He glanced up at the laughter he knew was directed at him. He was trying to ignore them. He sat alone as the kids steered clear of him. The rumors were that he had died over a month ago. But to the the shock of his entire school, there he sat, healthy and healed. Instead of showing support to him, his classmates and even some teachers were avoiding him the entire week. The kids stared at him as if he were a Freak and laughed at him, not realizing that he understood their inner thoughts. And like a transistor radio, William could pick up on their conversations and it wasn't good. Most thought he'd faked his illness for the past nearly two years. The rumors had spread all over the high school and what little friends he did had, he had no more. But, that wasn't what was bothering him.

He was fully healthy and slowly gaining weight back. His hair was longer and he was free of bruises and sunken eyes. He was quite handsome and he knew it, with his mothers looks and red hair and his father's height. He was quite a spectacle with girls outside of his high school, flirting with him. But with the girls that knew of him, he was the resident weirdo and it bothered him just a little.

But the main thing that was pestering him was that he now felt a distance to his biological parents. Being back in Jackson, it felt as if the last month was all but a dream, as if it never happened. He'd noticed that he was a little more moodier than usual. He pushed his plate away uneaten. He knew his parents were desperate to contact him. He could feel their worry and anxiety despite the distance between them now but he wasn't ready to talk to them just yet. He was stuck in his situation, forced to go to school and pretend that everything is normal. There was nothing NORMAL about him or his situation. William glanced back down at his phone. He had read and re-read the messages Mulder and Scully had sent him but he wasn't ready to respond, not until he could figure out what he would do.

But despite his foul mood lately and despite his unease at adapting to a "Normal Life", his massive problem at that moment was much more sinister. William knew that the malicious Aliens that came after him in his bedroom would be coming back. This, he absolutely knew. But, what William was the most fearful of was that he would not be able to stop them the next time. William re-read the messages and counted the missed calls his real parents had sent him. He could sense the urgency, pain and worry coming from them but he wasn't ready to respond just yet. Not until he got rid of the threat he had from the Aliens.

William made his way out of the cafeteria into the long hallway. He walked on until he reached the empty classroom of his upcoming class. He gripped his desk and rolled his eyes. He knew she was coming and it angered him. He quickly stacked his books on his desk and then laid his head down, pretending to be asleep. She appeared at his door with the assistance of a student-aide who pointed at the classroom and quickly left. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder but he didn't budge. With his eyes closed shut, he said, annoyed. "Why did my teachers call you and dad?", he asked.

She sat down next to him. "They're worried about you. They called me and your dad in to a meeting."

"But not before you met with Pastor Dennison to complain about me," he sneered sitting up and rolling his eyes.

She looked surprised. "William, you know that's not true. We sought his advice. And your teachers are worried that your depressed."

William shook his head. "Tell me, How am I supposed to feel? I was on my deathbed. All I wanted was to meet them. That's it. I get to see him and then I get yanked back here and you expect me to act like nothing happened. Like nothing changed. You and dad just want me to go back to how it was before I got sick. But I was 13 yrs old then. I'm 15 and things have changed."

"Of course they've changed!", Mrs. Van DeKamp said, unaware of a crowd of students gathered in the doorway. "I don't know how you feel, William. But..."

"You just want me to forget them."

She shook her head no. "That's not it," she lied. She did want him to go back to the way things used to be and to push his real parents back into the recesses of his mind.

"Yes, you do," he said, standing up and stuffing his books into his book bag. William could hear his classmates inner thoughts. "They all think I faked being sick, by the way."

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked at his classmates standing in the doorway and then back to him. "Well, we know the truth."

"The truth is," William began. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go live with my _Real_ parents."

His classmates gasped as he pushed past them into the hall. Mrs. Van DeKamp followed behind him as he slipped through the front entrance of the school and bound down the stairs. Mr. Van DeKamp was listening to the radio when he watched William make his way to the truck. William tossed his book bag in and climbed in the back. He said nothing as he stared out of the window. Mrs. Van DeKamp looked at 'her husband and then slid into her seat and closed the door. "What's happening?", Mr. Van DeKamp asked.

Mrs. Van DeKamp looked defeated as she sat with her hands in her lap. "Let's just go home," she said, as tears formed in her eyes.

Mr. Van DeKamp looked back to William and could see that he was fuming. He pulled off, heading home.

 _ **J. Edgar Hoover Building, X-Files Office, Basement:**_

Mulder sat behind his desk staring at his laptop. He tossed a ball of paper into the trash. "He shoots, he scores," he whispered.

Scully, seated in front of him, glued to her own laptop, rolled her eyes. "Mulder. What was the name of the mechanic that said he saw an apparition in that crashed car?"

"Um, hey," Skinner said, standing in the doorway.

Surprised, they turned towards him. "Sir?," Scully asked. "Any information on William?"

Skinner closed the door and locked it behind him. "I already have someone watching them."

Mulder tapped his pencil on his desk. "Your telling us that you have someone surveilling him?

"How long?", Scully questioned.

"From the time the Van DeKamp's left the hospital and then left D.C."

Scully glanced to Mulder who noticed the file in Skinner's hand. "What is that?"

Skinner sighed. "I don't want to alarm you."

Scully jumped up, fear registered on her face.

Skinner continued. "One of my Agents reported a large Mother Ship UFO 30 feet directly over of the Van DeKamp's home last night."

Mulder gripped Scully's arm. "Did they take him?", she said, her voice trailing off.

"No," Skinner said, reassuringly. "My Agents are equipped with the latest thermal imaging technology. At 1500 hrs, my Agents observed the UFO and a beam that lit up William's bedroom. Then six beings appeared in his room with one being a taller six foot tall being who seemed in charge. They left without him."

Skinner handed Mulder the file. Mulder opened it to photos of William outside a large home that dwarfed their own home. One photo showed William stepping onto a yellow school bus, his back weighed down with a heavy backpack. Another photo showed him dressed in a long sleeve shirt, a tie, and slacks outside of a Western-Style church. Mulder sifted to another photo and stared at it. Scully snatched it out of his hand. It was a photo taken the night before, a thermal photo that picked up on body heat. They recognized the reddish image as their son with his hand blazing red outstretched in front of him with a yellow bolt of energy shooting out from his fingers. The thermal images of the smaller beings surrounding him were registered as cold and blue while the taller Alien's image was picked up as dark black with just a streak of yellow showing that it was in fact a live creature.

"What do we do?", Scully questioned.

"My men are going to continue watching him under my orders. But at some point, I'll have to answer to my superiors which means..."

"The New Syndicate," Scully added.

"I have no doubt that the Syndicate know where he is," Skinner insisted. "If they wanted him, they would've had him already."

"Maybe they're letting _THEM_ deal with him," Mulder said quietly.

Scully looked up at Mulder and she could see the fear in his eyes. Mulder released her arm as she searched his eyes, conversing with her wordlessly. Skinner waited until they had finished and returned their attention back to him.

"I'm left with one option," Skinner declared. "Place him under FBI Protective custody which again involves..."

"The Syndicate...", Mulder fretted.

"So, you want to just disappear him?", Scully said alarmed. "We can't just take him away from his adoptive parents, his school and his life. His adoptive parents will fight back. They will know that we were the ones that interfered. We'll lose him for sure if we do that."

"There's no way they could fight against the FBI if they did," Skinner added. "But, like I mentioned, the only problem with this plan is that if we take him into FBI custody, we open things up to the Syndicate taking him and..."

"Torturing him," Scully said "And we'd never see him again."

"Exactly," Skinner said.

Mulder grabbed the photos from Scully's hand and then flipped through them again, sighing loudly. "If you take him into custody, we still couldn't raise him. He'd have to remain hidden away in custody."

Scully stared at Mulder noticing his chin squaring and his eyebrow raised. He looked at her with saddened eyes.

"We need to protect him," she proclaimed. "Whether he's with us or not."

"Seems to me he did a pretty good job of protecting himself," Skinner added.

Scully shook her head. "But you can't be sure that he'd be capable of combatting them the next time."

Skinner noted. "No one can."

"Do it," Mulder said. "Do it."

Scully watched Mulder as he slammed the file folder onto his desk. He turned to look back at Scully. She turned to Skinner. "What he said."

Skinner looked at his two Agents one last time before heading for the door.

 _ **2 a.m. Jackson, Wyoming:**_

William had been jittery the entire day. He could feel that they were coming for him. After leaving school early, he had gone on a walk through the large field surrounding him. He covered his eyes and then scanned the skies searching for them. The cloaked UFO appeared to him for just a second before vanishing. William knew he had to be ready for them. His future depended on it.

William awoke on an exam table in a circular room with lights in the floorboards. The strange room had alien hieroglyphics were etched into the walls. He could tell that he was in a small room, strapped down with metallic straps at his neck, his arms and legs, trapping him to the hard metallic surface of the table. He was surrounded by more 6 ft tall black Alien creatures. He could feel the searing pain as his flesh was scooped out from his leg. He screamed but the sound was caught in his throat. William watched as a machine with a faint green light came down above him from the ceiling of the ship. William found himself shaking uncontrollably as the machine cast a greenish glow over his body as it scanned him from head to toe. The machine disappeared replaced by a five inch needle that pierced his forehead. He screamed from the unbearable amount of pain, feeling as if he would pass out. The needle was suddenly removed and another device came down above him sending a hot electric spike down above his forehead cauterizing his wound.

William was terrified as he watched the narrow faced small beings with big black eyes dart around him. He fought against the metallic straps but wasn't able to release it. One of the dark taller beings placed a long four fingered hand over his stomach and William could feel searing pain. He could hear them speaking in his mind. One was telling him to relax while another dark Alien was saying that he would never return to his home.

"ENOUGH!", William screamed, breaking from the metallic tethers and standing up much to the shock of his captors.

 ***** If there's any more problems with Fan Fiction and trying to respond to each and every review, please leave reviews anyway. I can still read them. *****

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Wish**

 **Part 19**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

William was angry as he stood in the circular room surrounded by the alien beings as the ship suddenly began to spin, knocking him off his feet. Unexpectedly, William could feel himself falling fast as the clouds and trees rushed past him. He thought he was going to die as he fell back to earth. He braced himself for impact with the ground but found himself standing on his feet in his bedroom lit up by a blasting white light. William touched his aching forehead and drew back blood. Suddenly though, William realized that he had not returned alone. He could barely see through the blinding white haze but when his eyes adjusted he realized that he was again surrounded by the smaller four foot tall Alien beings with massive black eyelids, grey skin and large elongated heads. He could hear them speaking to him, telling him to come back with them. That he had to leave now.

William could hear his adoptive parents race up the stairs. "WILLIAM!", they screamed. They stopped in the doorway, suspended in place by an invisible force, a look of horror etched onto their faces as they stared at the inhuman creatures surrounding their son.

William was in a stand-off with the beings. "You can't take me!", he screamed.

He could hear one of the larger beings telling him that he had to come with them.

"You won't return me. Your trying to destroy me! Your not letting me come back!", he yelled at the creatures.

"William!", Mr. Van DeKamp screamed, horrified at what he was witnessing. "COME HERE SON! WHAT IS THAT? OH GOD, COME HERE, WILLIAM!"

William turned to look at the Van DeKamps. "They're saying I have to come with them."

"NOOO," Mrs. Van DeKamp gasped. "NOOO, You can't."

"I'll never come back!", he said.

"NOoo, Nooo," Mrs. Van DeKamp said, walking towards them but the larger being turned towards her and sent a bolt of energy that knocked her back.

Mr. Van DeKamp held his wife as she cried, helplessly. Mr. Van DeKamp could see the mystery beings all surrounding William but he was unable to move. He was being forced back by an invisible force. The Van DeKamps could hear in their minds, "Don't move. We won't harm you."

"They want me!", William screamed at the beings. "They want to take me and I'll never return!"

"NOOO," Mrs. Van DeKamp said, dropping to her knees, her hands clasp together in prayer. "Please, God...NOooo."

"I have to fight them!", William screamed.

"What are these things, son?", Mr. Van DeKamp asked frantically. "What's happening?"

A flash of white light blinded them for a moment and the other beings had disappeared, leaving the larger, more disturbing Dark Alien in front of him.

"They're after me!", William said, his focus still on the black foreboding Alien.

"Come to me, son," Mr. Van DeKamp yelled. "Step away from it."

"No!", William said. "They want me."

"I know, I know...", Mr. Van DeKamp cried. "Just step towards us."

"They are going to abduct me and dissect me...Cut Me Up! I'm not going back there!", William said.

"Stay with us!", Mrs. Van DeKamp said, clasping her hands and looking up towards heaven. "Please, God. We can't lose him."

"No, I'm not going," William said, as his eyes darkened to black.

His adoptive parents gasped as he turned in their direction. William's face had contorted and he's white skin had turned a greyish hue. His blue eyes were now elliptical and a deep jet black in color just like the Alien's eyes.

"MY GOD!", Mrs. Van DeKamp gasped.

"What's in God's name is happening?", Mr. Van DeKamp cried.

"Don't go with them!," Mrs. Van Dekamp screamed.

"I refuse to be taken!", William screamed back at the Alien.

"Please, son!", Mr. Van DeKamp begged. "Come over here! Don't listen to them. Listen to us!"

"I'm not going!", William screamed.

The dark Alien's eyes glowed red. William looked defeated, his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. He then turned in the Van DeKamp's direction, glaring at them. "I refuse to be taken!", he screamed at his parents, as the dark Alien observed him. "It's not going to be me that's going."

"William?", Mr. Van DeKamp said, as he stared at his son.

"You Are!"

A beam shot out of William's fingers paralyzing the Van DeKamps in its wake.

Mr. Van DeKamp screamed as he attempted to move. "NO, William!", he said, stunned. "Don't do this, son. William!", he said, frightened. "We won't come back!"

"No, You won't!", William said, holding them in his beam.

A bright blue flash blinded them all. When the light was gone, William found himself standing in the middle of his bedroom floor. He yawned and then toed his way back to his bed. He crawled in and laid his head down, falling into a deep sleep.

The morning came and William woke up, wiping at his eyes. He immediately noticed how quiet the house was. He listened for the sound of the morning news that accompanied every morning he could remember but there was none. He sniffed the air but there was no aroma of pancakes or sausage of any kind that drifted up to his room. He quickly showered and dressed, bounding down the steps and walked into the kitchen. His adoptive mother who would normally be banging away in the kitchen was no where to be found. William looked around him and searched in the basement and the backyard but there was no sign of his adoptive parents anywhere. William knocked on the outside of their door but there was no reply. He pushed opened the door and found their beds unmade which he knew was unusual for his mom. William made his way to the front door and glanced out noticing a black van at the end of the private room that lead to his family's farm. It brought a chill to him. He was fully aware that there were two men from the government sitting in the SUV, but he had to look for his parents anyway and so he raced down the steps and looked around the vast amount of farm land looking for his father's tractor but he couldn't see nor hear it. He made his way to the barn and saw the tractor sitting there untouched. He shook his head, bewildered.

William turned and walked right out of the field close to the SUV. He could see the two men with sunglasses staring at him. The SUV started it's engine, creeping closer to him. He took off running back to the house, slamming the door behind him. He searched around the entryway until he found his book bag. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number. The phone rang several times before it was answered. He raced to the window, peering out towards the road. He could see the black SUV was just a few yards down their private road.

"William! William is that you?"

"Mom!"

"William, what's wrong?", Scully said, her heart racing. She was already dressed but she turned to Mulder who was toweling off in the doorway of their bedroom.

"They're gone!", William said, as tears streamed down his face.

"Whose gone?", she said alarmed, as the hair on her arms stood up. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

Scully eyed Mulder as he dressed quickly. Scully could tell from William's voice there was an urgency.

"My adoptive parents. They were taken."

"Taken...Abducted?"

"By them. And they're not coming back," he said, solemnly. "They were trying to take me."

"Oh God," Scully said sitting back on the side of her bed, her entire body shaking.

"They took them instead. The Aliens took them and they won't be back."

"We're coming!", she said, frantically.

"The Aliens were going to take me but they took them instead. I don't know what to do."

Scully could feel her body stiffen. Mulder touched Scully's shoulder. She glanced up to him. "It's okay," he whispered. He knelt down next to her and grabbed the phone from her shaking hands. This was her baby, her son and he was far away and in need of her help. "Your mom and I are on the first flight there."

"There's people outside," William said, staring at the SUV that was parked in a spot within his line of sight. He could see one of the two men was on the phone but both men were staring back at him.

Mulder's phone rang. He handed Scully back her phone and answered his. "Skinner?"

"Mulder, my guys are outside of the Van DeKamp's home."

Mulder turned towards Scully, tapping her on the arm. She looked up at Mulder as he placed his cellphone on speaker. "Where are your men?"

"In a black SUV observing the house. They can see William staring out of the window."

Scully turned her attention back to her call with their son. "William, honey. Don't be afraid. Those men are with the FBI. We'll be there soon. Don't worry, okay? We're coming!"

"Okay, mom," William sighed. "Okay," he said, blowing out the air in his lungs. He turned away from the window and sat down on his daybed in front of the large picture window. He was relieved.

"I love you, honey. We're coming to get you!"

Mulder turned his attention back to his call with Skinner. "What happened, Skinner?"

"I'll tell you on the plane but to relay your fears, William's fine. I have a private jet booked. I have my men on the way to Scully's apartment to pick her up and then come get you."

"She's home with me! She can hear you", Mulder stated.

Skinner was silent a moment."Alright then," Skinner added. "They're on their way," he said, hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, a helicopter landed in their front yard. Mulder and Scully hopped into it and they took off heading for D.C.

 _ **Reagan Airport, Washington , D.C:**_

Skinner was waiting at the gate, pacing back and forth. He saw the top of Mulder's head as he weaved through the crowds and he knew Scully was not far behind. He handed them both their tickets and they raced onto the plane. They were the only passengers much to the surprise of the crew, it seemed. Mulder seated himself in the aisle, needing to stretch his legs. Scully sat next to him at the window seat, nervous and deadly quiet. It had been less than an hour since she got the phone call from William. Scully had butterflies in her stomach and she was anxious for the plane to take off. Unlike other planes, this one was a private jet with them as the only occupants. The flight attendants were gathered together in view of them as they whispered among themselves, occasionally glancing in their direction. The Pilot motioned to Skinner and he excused himself, walking towards the cockpit.

Mulder turned to Scully and placed his arm around her. He could feel her shaking slightly against him. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear. "He's safe."

Scully looked up into his eyes. "He's not safe until he's in our arms."

"Your right," he said, pressing her to his side. "Your right."

Scully's phone rang. She looked at Mulder and then answered. "What's wrong?," she said, alarmed. " Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," William said, staring back out the window watching the SUV. "How long will it take for you to get here?"

"We're in the plane now, honey. A jet. It'll still be about six hours before we get there."

"Should I call the police and report my parents missing?"

Scully pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Mulder. "He wants to know what he should do. Should he involve the police."

Mulder stood up and made his way over to the Pilot who looked surprised to see Mulder approaching him. The Pilot patted Skinner's back and then retreated to the cockpit, closing the door. Mulder looked at Skinner. "Those men of yours, can they look after William until we get there."

"I'll give the order."

"He keeps watching them," Mulder added.

Skinner looked surprised. "They're my men. They've been watching him under my order for over a week."

Mulder nodded. "Should the local Jackson police get involved?"

"I'll make the call."

Mulder turned from Skinner and walked back to his seat. Scully looked alarmed. "What is it?"

"Skinner said he'll handle it," Mulder added.

Scully placed the phone back to her ear. "The two FBI agents will be coming in to watch you until we get there."

"I don't trust them", William said.

"You don't? What do you know?".

William watched them carefully. "They're loyal to someone else."

Mulder looked back at Scully. "To who?"

"I don't know," William added. "I know it isn't Mr. Skinner."

Mulder glanced up to Skinner who was chatting in his phone. "Call it off!", Mulder screamed.

Skinner frowned and then nodded. He dialed the number to his men. "Stay in your car. That's an order."

"What do you see, son," Mulder conveyed to William.

"They both are on the phone. Ah, wait. One of them hung up but the other is still on his cellphone", William warned.

Mulder noticed that Skinner had already hung up.

"If those two Agents approach you..."

"I'll take care of them!", William warned.

Skinner sat down next to them, turning towards them in the aisle. "My Agents are still posted outside the Van DeKamps."

Mulder shook his head. "Those Agents at William's house aren't _your_ Agents!"

Skinner read Mulder's face and whipped back out his phone, walking off.

Scully twisted her hands, wringing them out. She was a nervous wreck. She was normally the voice of reason. A cool, calm Federal Agent but not when it came to her son. She was a mom and her son was in danger. There was no need for pretenses. She was frightened and on the edge. "What if they get to him before we can get there."

"William knows how to handle things."

"Yes, Mulder, but he's still just a boy."

Mulder nodded, realizing that there was nothing that would calm her, not until she could see William for herself.

Skinner returned. "I contacted the FBI in Jackson. A friend of mine, A.D. MacMillian along with several agents are on their way to the Van DeKamp's. They're going to arrest my two men until I can question them."

Scully was still a basket of raw nerves. "Can this damn plane take off already!"

Skinner sat down across from them. "William will be okay."

Skinner's phone rang again and he answered it, "Skinner."

Mulder and Scully watched as he twisted his jaw. "Keep me informed," he said, hanging up.

Skinner turned his attention back to his Agents. "The Jackson branch are there with William. The two Agents are in custody. They're going to feed him and keep him comfortable until we get there."

Mulder turned to Scully, slipping his hand in hers. Her hand was sweaty and clammy and he could see that she was trying to calm her erratic breathing. Mulder squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there. He turned back to Skinner. "What was it that you had to tell us?"

"What?", Skinner asked.

"You said you had something to tell us."

Skinner sighed to himself. "The Van DeKamps were in William's room with the Aliens last night."

Scully looked at Mulder but he was staring at Skinner. "Cut the drama, Skinner. What happened?"

Skinner reached behind his seat and grabbed a file folder. He handed it to Mulder. "Look for yourself."

Mulder opened it to another thermal image. The image showed two red body heat registers standing in a doorway, they recognized to be the Van DeKamp's. Just beyond them there were two other images. One was the tall black image with a yellow streak they recognized as the dark Alien. But the image in the center had them puzzled. It was a white image in the center of the frame.

Scully shook her head. "I don't understand. What is that?"

"That's William."

Mulder looked at Scully and then shifted to the other photo underneath. It was an image of William alone in his room standing in the same spot, his image registered as reddish, showing body heat.

"So they all just disappeared?", Scully questioned.

"As far as they could tell, they just disappeared with the tall Alien."

"That poor boy," Scully sighed. "What happened after that?"

"He went to bed and stayed asleep until the morning."

Scully sat back and looked out the window before turning back to them. "Get this damn plane up in the air!"

Skinner stood up and made his way to the cockpit. He tapped on the door and chatted with the Pilot. The door closed and Skinner returned. The Pilot made an announcement, letting them know they would be taking off soon. The Flight Attendants made their way to them, explaining the safety procedures and bringing them drinks that went untouched. The seat belt light came on and they strapped themselves in, ready for take off.

Mulder could sense Scully's anxiety but he could only watch as she sat ridged in her seat. He opened his mouth several times to comfort her but his words were lost. She turned and looked at him. "I know. I'm trying to calm down."

"He's okay now, Scully."

She turned away from him, still not convinced. "Tell me that again when we have him in our arms, okay?", an edge to her voice.

Mulder gazed at Scully and sat back in his seat. The jet began it's trek down the runaway and soon took off into the air. Mulder tried several times to pull her close to him but she resisted. She was too agitated and so Mulder left her to stare out the window at the clouds without interruption. Scully turned to Mulder and slipped her hand in to his, relaxing only slightly. She could feel him squeezing her hand and she tried her best to take her anxiety down a notch. Mulder though knew that it would be just a few hours before they would see their son and nothing he could do or say would take away her worry. Nothing but seeing their son in person and knowing he was alright.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Wish**

 **Part 20**

 **By**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Alternative Universe. Season 10 After Home Again and before My Struggle II.**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not profit.**

The ride from the airport in Jackson Hole to the Van DeKamps home was the longest ride of Scully's entire life. They were being driven by a local Jackson area FBI who met them at the airport. The blacked out SUV maneuvered the windy rocky back roads past cows and fields filled with crops. Scully could tell that Mulder too was growing anxious, the closer they got. The driver turned down the long windy road and stopped. A crowd of farmers and families standing next to their pickup trucks were gathered at the opening of the roadway blocked with wooden workhorses by the local Jackson Police. The crowd as well as the local news van were lined around the edges of the road, all staring in the same direction.

Beyond them in the distance, Scully and Mulder could see the front of the Van DeKamps home lined with local Police and FBI cars parked. Several officers stood outside talking while others searched the fields and dilapidated buildings on the property. They were finally waved on through the barricade and their SUV raced off towards the home. As they neared, Scully threw opened the door and jumped out. The driver slammed on his brakes. Mulder followed behind her and ran towards the front of the Van DeKamp's. Skinner waited until the driver pulled in front of the house before he stepped out. Scully flashed her badge to the officers gathered and made her way up the steps into the living room. She stopped and scanned the scene in front of her, the home her son had grown up in. She noticed the room several FBI Agents mingling with the local cops all guarding her son. Scully sighed in relief the moment she saw him. William dropped his game control on the floor and raced into her arms, hugging her tightly. Mulder stepped up and wrapped his arms around them both, cherishing the feel of his family.

Scully touched William's cheek and sifted through his hair. "William," she said, as she hugged him. "Are you okay, honey? Are you alright?".

He could feel her heart beating fast. She pulled back and looked into his matching blue eyes. "Are you hurt?"

William smiled. "I'm fine, mom."

Mulder placed his hand on William's back, patting him softly. Scully was busy checking him for bruises and hugging him, wiping at the small salty tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes. William chuckled as Scully fussed over him. He grinned as Mulder winked at him, completely understanding how he felt.

A man in a dark suit approached them, his hand outstretched. "I'm A.D. MacMillan."

Mulder shook his hand. "Agents Mulder and Scully... Williams parents."

He nodded. He had no doubt in his mind that they were in fact his parents. William looked exactly like them. "We're investigating what happened to his adoptive parents. Honestly, it's like they just vanished."

"Ah, I see, " Scully chimed in.

"Honestly, we can't really tell you what happened. You can ask you son, but their cars are still here, Mrs. Van DeKamps purse and his wallet with money in them. No clothes was taken. Everything is in it's place."

Skinner walked up behind them and shook MacMillan's hand. Mr. MacMillan stepped away from them and followed Skinner to a quiet corner where they could speak alone."Walter, we arrested the two Agents you sent here. We've dusted the entire house for prints and accessed each room. But you didn't fill me in on much. I couldn't interrogate those two Agents. We have them in a holding cell. You just told me the adoptive parents were missing and to protect the boy."

Skinner looked around. "Those two Agents...I'll talk to them before they're sent to Quantico."

MacMillan nodded his head. "What do you know that happened here?."

"They're gone," Skinner added. "Taken away."

MacMillan looked alarmed. "By who? We got the boy's statement and he said he woke up and they weren't here."

Skinner looked around the living room. Scully and Mulder were surrounding their son, with Scully searching what she could reach of William's scalp for bruises. He'd seen her do that a million times to Mulder. Skinner's eyes caught sight of the daybed in front of the window with a circular table next to it full of medicine bottles. He realized it was William's sickbed prior to being treated and healed by Scully. He swallowed hard, realizing that had the Van DeKamp's not found Mulder and Scully, William would've died in that bed.

"We're checking their resources, " MacMillan continued. "So far what we know is that the family owed a large sum of money on the farm and were on the verge of losing it. Medical Bills for the boy. There's no signs of forced entry. Looks to me like they suddenly ran off during the night. The question is, why?"

Skinner turned his attention back to A.D. MacMillan. "I'll leave it to you to investigate it."

MacMillan turned to his Agents and ordered, "Wrap up everything in the other rooms."

His Agents dispersed leaving the local cops to clean up after their investigation.

Scully was still fussing over William. "Did you eat?", Scully questioned.

William dipped his head down, a curved smile on his lips."Yes, mom...," he chuckled. "They ordered me a pizza."

Mulder kept his hand on William's shoulder as he surveyed the activity in the home. Local Police and FBI agents were swarming the living room and moving in and out of the kitchen and racing up and down the stairs to the upper level.

Skinner turned to them. "We have a plane to catch."

"Come on, Scully," Mulder said. "Let's get his belongings."

Scully looked at William. "Where did the Van DeKamp's keep your photos? Your baby book?"

William turned and walked over to inset bookshelf. He placed several colorful photo albums on the coffee table. Mulder walked over to William's book bag and dumped out his school books, replacing them with the photo album and then tossed it unto his own back. Scully spotted a photo of the Van DeKamp's. Mr. Van DeKamp had his hand wrapped around his wife, seated in the grass. She looked so happy as they posed for their photo. "Did you take this pic?", Scully asked.

"Yeah," William sighed. "I took it last week. They were trying to get me to talk to them but I was giving them the silent treatment," he said, as tears flooded his eyes.

Scully gripped him as he cried over her shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's alright. Why don't we add this photo to the bookbag," she said, handing it off to Mulder.

William wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Come on," he sniffled, struggling to clear his throat. "My bedroom is upstairs."

Skinner and MacMillan looked away as Mulder and Scully followed William upstairs. Two officers waved them on but William shook his head. He waited until they were finished and had left. William walked into his bedroom and immediately veered towards his closet grabbing his suitcase and filling it with clothes from his dresser drawers.

Scully stood in the doorway, looking around at the room she had often envisioned. This was the place he had spent the bulk of his life. She realized that her fantasies fell short of what he actually had. William's room was colorful and full of sports paraphernalia and awards. The Van DeKamp's had matching furniture and colorful bedding. His room looked like it came from the cover of a magazine. She was amazed as she looked around. She wasn't sure she could've created a better room for her son herself. William turned to her. "Yes, you can. They hired a lady from their church who put this together. I've had this room like this since I was eleven. It was a dream room as a kid, but now...," he said, looking around. "I'd prefer some Bob Marley posters or something."

Scully smiled warmly. "Alright."

Mulder picked up one of William's baseball trophies. "Your bringing these, right?"

William shook his head no. "That's from my old life," he sighed.

Mulder cocked his head to the side. "It's okay to keep these things, son. This is still your accomplishments."

"You're right," William said. "Besides, girls love athletic guys."

Scully shot a look to Mulder who smirked and winked back at her. "They do!," he said, gazing at Scully. "That's how I snagged your mom."

Scully rolled her eyes and turned away from Mulder, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm gonna just say, GROSS," William added.

Mulder and Scully smiled to themselves. William found an empty box in his closet and started filling it with his awards and sport trophies.

Scully touched her hand on the walls of his room, as she slowly moved in further, examining every corner. "They cared a great deal about you."

William nodded. "They did."

"Do you remember what happened last night?", Scully asked.

William sighed heavily, his mind going back to just hours before. "No. I know those things were after me. I woke up on their ship. They were saying they were going to keep me. They were angry that I hadn't died from my tainted blood. So they were going to harvest my organs."

Scully looked nauseated. "What!", she choked.

"But I fought back," William added. "I just remember falling back to earth and being back in here," he said, looking around him. "And my parents were standing there," he said, pointing to the doorway. "What happened after that, I can't remember. I woke up this morning and when I couldn't find them, I had a sinking feeling that they were taken."

Scully touched his arm. "Will the aliens come back?"

"No," he said. "They're not coming back for me. They're done with me."

Both Mulder and Scully looked puzzled. "They're defeated," he continued.

Mulder sighed in relief. "They recognize that the prophecy WILL happen. We will fight against them."

"Yeah," William added. "When they come back, they're coming back to usher in colonization."

Scully searched Mulder's eyes and then turned back to William. "Come on," Scully said. "We're gonna take you home."

 _ **The UnRemarkable House, Somewhere in Virginia:**_

Scully walked out onto the porch. It was a bright sky blue day as she look out into the fields surrounding their home. She could hear laughter and so she strolled over to the side of the front porch. She spotted Mulder sitting just beyond the house with William at the picnic table. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths from playing touch football for nearly an hour. Scully noticed they were both covered us in both grass and dirt stains. They were laughing as William tossed a football up into the air. The screen door slammed, startling Scully. She turned to see her mother with an apron tied around her waist. "How long are they gonna be out there?"

"I don't know," Scully sighed. "I really don't want to disturb them," she said, still watching them. "This is all Mulder wanted. This father-son time. He couldn't be happier."

Maggie gripped the railing and smiled. "He's grinning from ear to ear."

"He is," Scully answered, beaming as she observed them.

Mulder looked like a proud father as he teased William; their laughter drifted back to the porch. Scully could feel her heart swell as she observed them. Maggie reached out and touched her daughter's arm. "Your so happy. I've never seen you so happy, Dana."

"Not since he was born," Scully said in a small voice. "And when Mulder held William in his arms."

There was a long silence as her mind drifted back. She watched as Mulder stood up and snatched the ball from William's hands. William turned and ran back to a designated area and waited, ready to leap in the air at any moment. She watched as Mulder threw the ball high and William weaved back and forth on his feet, catching the spiraling ball and then spiking the ball onto the ground. Mulder walked up to him and then grabbed him, playfully wrestling him to the ground until William screamed out 'Uncle'. Mulder stood up and rustled William's hair as they ran back into place to toss the ball all over again.

Maggie turned her attention back to her daughter. "How's he adjusting?"

"Well...", Scully smiled. "He did cover his room in Bob Marley posters. Some stuff we had him take down. We're both FBI Agents," she said, with her eyebrow raised. "Just the weed paraphernalia ones."

"Ah!", Maggie chuckled.

"But, he seems to be adjusting pretty well. Oh, I think he already has a girlfriend..."

"Really?", Maggie grinned. "Already?"

"He's the newest thing at the local high school. Most of the girls around here are all local so here he is, tall and handsome and from a different state, so yeah. We've had a few girls show up here," Scully said, shaking her head. "There's nothing out here for miles," she smiled.

Maggie grinnned but grew quiet for a moment. She turned towards Scully. "Has William mentioned the Van DeKamp's?"

Scully sighed heavily. "I've found him crying in his room a few times but he's not really talking about it. He can't remember what happened."

"What about you? How do you feel?"

Scully looked into her mother's eyes. "I'm grateful to the Van DeKamps."

"I understand", Maggie added.

Scully crossed her arms in front of her. "Just think about it. If it weren't for them seeking us out, William would've died without us ever knowing him."

She turned to look back at her mother. "Because of Adoption Laws, we would have been forced to wait until his eighteenth birthday before we could seek out information about him. I can't imagine the horror we would've endured to learn that he had died at fifteen. I don't think I could function... I just can't...," Scully shivered, trying to shrug off the thought. "The Van DeKamp's found us. They sought us out and helped us save him. Despite our disagreements, I really wish I could thank them. They were trying desperately to save his life and now he's here with us."

Maggie smiled as she watched her healthy grandson run for the ball and catch it. "It was a blessing."

"It was."

"What did the judge say?"

Scully smiled. "He granted us permanent custody."

Maggie clasped her hands together. "Wonderful."

"I don't want to forget the Van DeKamp's or their sacrifice," Scully said, looking out as William ran circles around Mulder before racing back in place for Mulder to throw another spiraling ball into the air. They watched as William caught it. Scully continued, "I don't want William to forget them either."

"I saw you added their photo to the wall with the family photos."

"They raised him. They kept him safe. They sought us out and sacrificed themselves for him. I'm more than grateful to them that right now, my son is running around healthy, wearing out his father and we get to not only see it, but spend the rest of our lives with him, thanks to them."

Maggie patted Scully's back, nodding in their direction. "Go on, Dana. Go!"

Scully smiled, a sparkle in her bright blue eyes. She turned and bound down the steps. She was shorter without her heels and was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, just like they all were. Mulder watched as Scully walked straight up to him and stood on her tips toes, pressing her lips to Mulder's.

He smiled and winked at her, "Two against one Scully?"

"Sure, why not", she said, marching over to where William was waiting.

She high-fived William and then turned facing Mulder. He held up the Ball and tossed it up into the air. William, being taller reached up, and grabbed the ball out of the air. He held his hand up, keeping it high above her head. But William had underestimated how tough Scully was. She tackled him to the ground, grabbing the ball from him , ready to run to Mulder who held out his hands as the goal line. William grabbed her leg and Scully toppled over him, landing on the soft earth. "Ah, shoot!", she whined.

Mulder chuckled. "I should've taped this."

"NO," Scully screamed, her face flushed as she chuckled. "I wouldn't want this on Youtube or wherever kids post things nowadays."

"Why not, Scully?", Mulder teased. "I bet it would go viral."

"No way!", Scully said, shaking her head.

Mulder reached out and clasped her hand, lifting her up on her feet.

"Yeah, mom," William added. "Maybe you could fall again and we can capture it," he said, whipping out his phone.

Scully looked at Mulder, her eyebrow raised. "Don't either of you dare!"

Mulder encased Scully into his arms and kissed her soft lips repeatedly until he tired. "Our boy is home, Scully."

She sighed as she observed William tossing the football up into the air. "It's a dream come true."

"It is," he said, still holding her.

"Come on," William whined. "Kiss later. I want to run this ball."

"Okay!", Scully declared, stomping off towards the diving line in the grass. "This time, I'm going to beat you."

"Not on your life!", William smiled.

"I'm staying out of this", Mulder chuckled.

"Good choice, dad", William huffed as he ran circles around him. Mulder quickly reached out and snatched the ball out of William's hands and tossed it to Scully. William looked surprised as Scully cradled the ball and raced towards Mulder and tapped his hand. She tossed the ball down. "TOUCHDOWN!", she whooped and hollered.

"You cheated!", William grinned. "That's not a score."

"It counts!", Mulder smirked.

"I'm scoring next!", William said.

"We'll see about that," Scully grinned.

Maggie stood back, watching them as they laughed and fumbled around in the grass. She smiled to herself and look up towards the heavens. She said a silent "Thank You" before watching them for a few more seconds.

"Grandma!", William screamed out. "You be the goal line. It's now me against you BOTH. I'm gonna win!"

Maggie smiled and then bound the steps to join them. She grabbed the ball and then stood in place. Mulder and Scully joined William at the end of the field.

"Watch", William warned. "Get ready to lose!," William trash-talked.

Scully locked eyes with Mulder and he smiled, kissing her fingers entwined with his. They turned back towards their son, listening to his threats. Scully's smile made Mulder stop in place. He bent down, kissing her lips again. "Come on, Scully. Let's show him how it's done."

Scully nodded her head, determined. "Let's do this!"

 **THE END**

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
